This feels odd
by Daepic Warofda Twins
Summary: I never knew I loved you, wanted you, needed you... I suddenly want to do anything for you. But do you feel the same? And what will the others say? Mori x Kyouya - Warning: YAOI! Mpreg! Men wearing dresses! - Other pairings will be revealed!
1. I never knew I loved you

**Okay, I have to say this: This is Yaoi, male/male sex, it's rated M for an adult love scene and males wearing dresses. If you don't like, don't read. This story might be a little OOC.**  
**The story is taking place when they wore dresses. And of course, Mori doesn't have one.

* * *

**

This feels so odd, why won't he stop staring at me? I felt very uncomfortable while I sat down on the hard couch in the furthest part of the room. Those eyes, I can feel them following my every move. It's like creepy but at the same time I want him to stare at me. He made me feel beautiful, it's nothing I can explain but I felt like I was the queen of the ball even though am a guy. I met his gaze, I could feel my body stiffen. I never knew I could feel this way only through a look. It made me feel excited. Almost turned on. This man. He was something extra. Suddenly I wanted him.

"Kyouya, please, this is not like you at all, are you even listening to me?" Tamaki leaned forward with a rather annoyed expression. I gave him a slightly surprised face but almost instantly changed it back to my usually stoic face.

"You know, I really can't concentrate on you when you are wearing that bright pink dress." Tamaki had almost turned around when he quickly faced me once again. I didn't change my face at all this time. I had gotten quite used to the king's rather hasted movements.

"I can't believe you just said that! You're so mean! And to top that, you are wearing one too!" But mine was so much sexier. Dark colors and a black long wig to complete the outfit. I knew that if I played my cards right I could make any man believe that I was a real woman, without even saying a word. But it was typical Tamaki, focusing on the wrong thing. He should have asked why I didn't listen to him instead. That would've at least made me answer the blonde, not with the truth but a lie. But who would've told the dumb blonde that he or she was in love with another of the same sex?

The door opened and I saw two identical women grace through the big oak door. They saw me sitting down on the couch and they saw Tamaki who had started to lecture me in how to speak properly towards a woman, even if he wasn't one. He was only a guy who had dressed up as a woman to win back the love he thought he lost.

"Hikaru, Kaoru! That's a little colorful don't you think?" Now the dumb blonde tried to make them do something. I suspected he wanted them to say that he had a beautiful dress and it made him look so good they couldn't take their eyes of him. Stupid blond. The identical women moved at the same time to take a look at their dresses, they quickly looked back at the blonde with questioning faces.

"Aww, now now, we should not make any jumps to any conclusions! I do think this fits us! Don't you think that too, Kaoru?" The older twin spoke and put his hands on his sides. The younger twin imitated his movements.

"Yes I do, actually. I think it suits you perfectly. And if it suits you, then it suits me too!" The elder twin got a light blush as he was not used to being flattered in that way from his brother. At least not in front of everybody, the younger twin laughed a little and made his brother feel a little more uncomfortable. I watched the scene but decided to not get involved further in their little 'love' moment. Tamaki had not seen this coming, it was all over his face. And I felt like saying 'I told you so' even if I had only thought it. I turned my head away and I noticed that I stared at him again. And I felt the urge to touch him, I felt the tension that was gathering between my legs. He looked straight at me. Suddenly, I felt myself rise. This was not good.

"Mom! The twins are being mean to me!" Tamaki screamed and turned to face me. I almost snapped, but I managed to not react at all in the last second and remained my composure with a small trace of shock that nobody noticed, besides him. The last one I wanted to know about this.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, please, do not upset him. I have a bad headache right now." The twins were considering this for like a second and then they decided to ignore the blond and sat down at the couch right next to mine.

"You know, Kyouya, he actually insulted us first." Hikaru tried. I stared at him. Giving him a very uncomfortable feeling inside him. I could sense it. He was soon concentrating at his brother who had the same scared feeling and decided to leave me alone. I was considering getting up. But I didn't want to show my erection to everybody. But my dress, I think I would be able to get away if I was careful enough and get out of there without any other distractions. But those eyes followed me. I think he understood what I wanted to do. And I saw in his face that he was not going to let me do it. Alone.

"Kyouya, let's get Honey." Mori walked towards me. I felt my heart beat faster. He looked so strong and calm. I loved him. I knew I did. Did he know I did? I wasn't sure. Maybe. Maybe not. But I couldn't risk it. Even if he had seen my face expression when I got my erection, he might just want to save me from this embarrassing situation. He sort of picked me up under my arms and almost lifted me out of the couch, careful not to show anything to the other three.

"Yeah, where is Honey? Shouldn't you be with him, Mori?" Tamaki asked while he was fighting with the twins. Mori didn't react but instead he responded with his usually stone cold face.

"He wanted to be alone." He left with those words and I followed the taller man quite willingly. Exhausted from the whole situation. This had been so embarrassing, now I had to explain myself to Mori. Poor beautiful man, didn't know one of his best friends had a crush on him. It was almost sad.

"Thank you for saving me, Mori. I appreciate it very much, now you can let go of me and I will take care of it from now on." I said as he closed the door behind us. I tried to sound as confident as I could. The taller man didn't even bother to look down at me. How annoying! And where was he taking me? This was not the way to the bathroom not even the way to the room where Honey usually took his afternoon naps. I wondered if I should tell him again. But I knew he had heard me the first time and to do it a second time was just a waste of time. I knew it very well.

"In here." He pushed me into something that looked like a room, but it couldn't be a room. It was too small to be a room. This was more of a closet or a utility room. How unappreciated. I don't want to be in here. I would rather want to go to a bathroom. What was I supposed to do in here anyway? I was confused, but I heard Mori close the door behind him. I turned around and looked at him.

"What are we doing here? I want to go to the bathroom." Suddenly I was attacked by a heavy body that dragged me down on the floor and I felt hands going wherever they wanted. I felt one hand travel upside my leg and taking the dress with it, it groped me.

"Love… your… dress…" I heard the needing whisper from Mori while his hand carefully massaged me between my legs. I felt a huge discomfort. This was not supposed to happen this way. I tried to fight back against him. I was surprised when he released me and caught my hands and forced them above my head.

"Don't do this. I don't want to." I whined. I felt like tears were going to show soon. The heavy body rested between my legs as he looked down at me. I think I saw confusion, but I'm not sure.

"You… don't want?" I could hear some disappointment in the statement, but I shook my head. If I was going to do it with him, then it would have to be in a better place or at least I thought he should have warned me. So that I could prepare myself mentally.

"I don't want." I said simply. He released me quickly.

"Sorry, must've misinterpreted you. Thought you meant it as a signal." I begun to wonder, did he feel the same way about me? Suddenly I didn't want him to let go. But he had already sat up and were about to stand up when I choose to finally tell him.

"I love you, Mori. But it wasn't a signal. You just turned me on. And I simply got scared when you moved so fast. I didn't know what was going on. I thought you might rape me." I said the last thing very low. I didn't want to tell him that part. It almost hurt my heart to say it out loud. But I'm not sure whether he heard me or not.

"If I move slower then?" The question was simple and I understood it. But I would like to have some more emotions in the voice. But the look on his face was priceless. I couldn't do anything else than nod and agree with him. Suddenly I saw Mori squatting in front of me and I was rather surprised that he could look that small. He touched my lips with his own. Making a small trail of excitement run down my back. I made an almost inaudible whimper and kissed him back. He put his hands down at the floor beside me. He pushed me backwards and I followed his smooth movements. He made me shiver and the want between my legs grew harder. Now I wanted him to be inside of me. At least I wanted him to touch me.

"Still love your dress." He whispered in a slightly more comfortable and not so needy tone. I couldn't help but wrap my legs around his hips and drag him down on me so he could feel how much I wanted him now. I got a surprised face, or at least as surprised face as Mori could make. I smiled and pushed his head down with my arms to make him kiss me again.

"I love when you say that." Now I had the needy voice. Mori gave me a look I couldn't read. Maybe it was lust? Maybe it was love? Maybe it was none of them or both? But I didn't care. As long as he wanted to do it with me, then I was happy. "Undress me."

"No, want your dress on. Turns me on." Mori continued to kiss me on the neck. I felt waves of want when the warm breath hit the sensitive skin. I whimpered a little. Making the larger man kiss me more intensive. I felt the urge to moan, but I didn't want him to know that I wanted this so badly. I felt his hands travel down my body to once again massage me between my legs. But this time I felt the waves of pleasure trailing down my back and it made me harder. Mori pushed his body against mine and I instantly knew that he was just as turned on as I was. I couldn't help but to moan when I felt his hard erection press against mine. This felt so good.

"I want you. Inside of me." I heard how needy I sounded but I didn't care. I wanted him to be inside of me. And I wasn't going to let him get away. Not now.

"Ya sure?" The deep dark voice made me let out a moan. Now, that could not be misinterpreted this time. He got the message and let his hands feel their way inside my underwear and pulled them off before I knew what had happened. The cold air hit me between my legs but it wasn't cold for long as Mori himself had in the same time pulled down his pants and underwear and lay himself between my shaking legs.

"Mori, stop! I haven't done this before!" He had grabbed my legs and pulled them upwards. I suddenly knew I wasn't ready for this. He stopped and looked at me between my legs.

"You haven't?" I shook my head. I wondered if he had done it before and with whom? "That's okay." That was it? No explanation or some insuring words? My god, I just discovered I have chosen the wrong partner. He put his fingers in his mouth and coated them with his spit. Euw, that's a little disgusting, what was he doing anyway? And then he took them out of his mouth and put them at my entrance. I began to feel scared. Was this the way other guys did it? I felt like running away from there. He pushed one finger inside of me. I was quite surprised of how good it felt. I let a moan pass my lips. I got a kiss as a response.

"It's okay?" I kissed him back. Yes, this was not as bad as I had thought, then he pushed another finger inside of me. I gasped as he began to move the fingers inside of me. I felt a little pain going through my body but it wasn't that bad. I could handle it. A third finger slipped inside of me and at first I tensed as I felt my hole being stretched in an unusual way. It hurt. But I was not going to run away. This man made me feel like I was alive. I loved him. He tried to kiss me but I didn't kiss him back. I bit down on my lip as hard as I could to not think of the pain. Mori decided to move lower down on my neck.

"It hurts?" Mori asked caring questions but his voice didn't agree with the question, but I understood that he cared anyway and I nodded while I felt my body being caressed by the other of the larger man's hands. He made me forget the pain I was experiencing and I wanted more.

"I'm ready, now do me." I began to breathe again when he pulled out his fingers. I hadn't realized I had lost it. He moved a little and placed himself at my entrance. He grabbed my legs again and pulled them upwards. This time he didn't ask. He slowly began to push himself inside of me. I couldn't scream. It hurt so much. Every little move he made, made me want to scream as loud as I could. But I couldn't. I don't know why. But I couldn't. My legs were at the same time pushed a little backwards and placed on the larger man's shoulders. I felt a little uncomfortable in this position. But if Mori had done this before, then he probably knew how to do it. He pushed himself all the way in. And I felt pleasure gathering inside of me. I didn't know I could feel this kind of pleasure at the same time my body was hurting so much. It felt like a wonderful nightmare. This feeling was something out of my mind wrong but at the same time this couldn't feel more right.

I moaned. And he took it as a signal to start moving. He pulled out and then he thrusted himself inside of me again. I let out a small scream of the erotic pain I felt. This felt so good. He hesitated a little but then decided to move out again. My breath with him. He made me breathe heavy and I could feel the stinging pain moving down and it made me relax and breathe out, he pushed himself inside of me again while I took a deep breath and felt my whole body stiffen again. This turned me on. The way he could control my breathing and my moaning sounds and the way he made me relax again. Every move made me feel a little more aroused and with ever y move I could feel myself come closer to the end. While he kissed me on my neck and caressed my chest I concentrated fully on the aroused feeling. I could hardly do anything else. I just wanted to come with him. I felt his hand move down and grab my erection. It made me feel extremely vulnerable and I felt closer to the end than I wanted.

"Don't do that. I'll come too soon." I whisper between every thrust and he moved away his hand.

"Coming too." He simply said. But I didn't have time to be upset with it now, or even think about it. His rocking movements began to become harder with every thrust. And I wanted it that way. I wanted him to go harder and harder until I couldn't feel my head anymore. I moaned loud and he went faster. I screamed his name when he hit my pleasure spot and I shivered as he went out and aimed for that spot one more time. He hit it hard and recklessly, it made me come. I felt my whole body tense up as my vision darkened and my body became numb. A strange feeling overwhelmed my body as I felt Mori come inside of me and filled my inside with the white liquid. I took a deep breath and my mind was coming back to reality once again. I felt my whole body hurt and my mind was tired from the intense act and the ridiculous fact that had gotten me in this whole situation. And that was a little thing called love. At least for me. Maybe not for Mori, he hadn't said he loved me yet.

"That felt good. I love you, Mori." I suddenly wanted to sleep. I was really tired and I wanted to take in the whole situation before I started to do something else. He pulled himself out of my body.

"Love you too." He leaned in and kissed me on the lips, I barely managed to kiss him back. I was quite surprised but then again, I don't think I really heard what he had said to me.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I dare you to read next chapter too! It's quite a lot better than this one, I promise! ;D**


	2. I'll kill you when you're asleep

**Okay, I have to say this: It's rated M for males wearing dresses and love relations between men. If you don't like, don't read. This is the second part of the story.**  
**The story is taking place when they wore dresses. And of course, Mori doesn't have one.**

* * *

I opened my eyes when I heard the sound of a door closing. I instantly knew that I had fallen asleep. Not good, my beautiful dress is going to be messy on this filthy floor. I tried to sit up when I immediately felt a rush of pain coming from my butt, and I stopped my every movement at the second. My god, that hurts, not that I had thought it wouldn't hurt, but this much? This is ridiculous! I couldn't move anything at all without the pain coming rushing to my head.

This is great, I am stuck on this sticky floor… euw… I swear that must have been a rat. Disgusting, I made a note to myself that I shall remember to report this. Anyway where am I? There's something missing. I can't figure out what. Still lying flat to the floor I tried to look around without my butt shooting pain and I soon realized Mori was gone. The closing door, it must've been him… oh, that tall beautiful bastard got to have a good reason for leaving me here or I will...

Oh, my head, I had gotten a bad headache from lying on the floor, or… the sex, probably the last. I almost wanted to throw up due to the pain. Bleh, this sucks. I don't want to be in here, and where are Mori? That stupid tall, beautiful man can't just leave me like this! Well, obviously he could since he wasn't here, but that has nothing to do with it! He better come back or I'll chase my entire police enforcement on him. And Honey, just to make a point. No, that was evil, well, I'll only chase his family then.

But he still wasn't here, maybe he didn't love me, like he said he did. That must be the reason for him to not being here. But I want him to be here, I want to be with him. I stopped thinking, my god, I'm whining! I'm turning into Tamaki! No, that could not happen, I told myself to pull it together. I'm a reasonable man. He is probably just heading for the bathroom, that's all. There's no reason to be worried about him. Mori had slept with me and that must mean something, because I don't think Mori would sleep with just anybody that just happened to be really horny. My face turned red, I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks as I realized this horrible thought was true.

I had been horny, this was not like me at all. I am a calm and responsible student, I should not be thinking about these things at all. I should be studying right now. But I can't because I had let my weak side show to a person who had taken advantage of it. It was my fault that I now was stuck on this floor. I should know by experience that guys are what they are, and when they spot something in you that they interpret as 'want', they will do anything to get what they want. I should have been more careful. Mori is indeed a man just like any other, and I should have thought of that. I had been careless. No, wait, I was just horny. After all, I'm a man too, even if I'm dressed as a woman now.

Or at least I think I am… no, now I'm thinking way too far. Just because I slept with another man it doesn't mean I'm automatically a woman. The last time I checked I still was a man. Well, now, when my identity crisis is over I should think of something else. Well, I slept with another man, it must mean that I'm gay. Or bi. But that doesn't matter, I'm gay.

That's funny, I never thought I was gay until the stupid blondes cross-dressing session, and until I was horny and let Mori inside my pants even if I didn't have any. This has to be a powerful dress that's making men gay. No, that's a joke I will never tell to anybody, ever. Besides, If I am gay I must've been gay for a long time, because I've heard that one are born with it. Then I must've been gay when I was like three years old too. That's interesting, and it makes sense. I now knew I had to apologize to some certain persons.

Wait this is not just about me, this is about other people too, like Mori or my parents, what will they say if they find out that I'm gay? They'd probably lock me inside of a room until I wasn't gay anymore or they'd kill me. No, maybe not kill me but they'd punish me really hard for sure. This is difficult. I suddenly hated everything about my life that had taken me to this point.

Everything was wrong, I'm in love with a man that I'm not sure loves me back and I am sure that my parents will kill me if I tell them that. And to top that, I can't move at all. This floor is so filthy and sticky. It must've been some time since it had been cleaned. This room was probably never used anyway, so they won't bother to clean it. I suddenly realized that if Mori had left me and forgot about me nobody would ever find me in here, I'd die in here… No, I am irrational now, of course he's coming back!

Well, then is it something else I can think of, while I'm stuck here on the floor? It's summer soon. That's nice, then I'll only be working when the sun is shining. Wonderful, and if Mori wanted we could do something together. Like… I don't know! What do people do when they are… dating? Huh, that's rare. I think this is the first time I've actually ever used that word and it's directly related to me. It felt odd, but at the same time so familiar. Dating… wait a minute, I don't even know if he likes me or not. Oh, I'm like one of those fangirls that's visiting our club. Thinking that someone will get together with you does not necessary mean that you will be together in real life.

I heard footsteps coming down the corridor, that is about time. The door opened and I met his gaze. The warm feeling that was traveling up my back could not be described as I saw the tall, beautiful bastard step inside the room with something that can't be called a smile if you are normal, but when you are Mori that is the widest smile I've ever seen on him. Amazing. Everyday there is something new. The giant closed the door behind him and walked over to where I was lying. I stared at him, beautiful.

"Can't move?" His dark voice travelled down my back, between my legs. I quickly tried to think of something else before he got me aroused again. I nodded as much as I dared to move as he sat down next to me with a cloth in his hands. "You want?" He asked me and I realized the reason why the floor was so sticky… euw, now that was a blonde-moment for me and I'm really glad nobody heard me saying such a stupid thing, even though I only thought of it, or I would be stuck with it until my death.

I wanted to nod again but the pain came rushing through my body. I realized I couldn't move at all and I wouldn't be able to clean up the mess without it hurting as hell. What should I do? Maybe Mori would help me? I now knew I had dug my own grave and I was now going to put one foot inside of it. This is embarrassing, this couldn't be any worse, but I must ask him or I would be stuck in this room forever.

"Help me up." Maybe it would be easier to sit up than lying down. Well, maybe that's not true, but I was certainly not going to lie down and clean the mess up while Mori was watching me. Mori nodded vaguely, grabbed me under my arms and lifted me up with his strong hands. The massive pain that was caused by that harsh movement made my vision go black and my head feel like it would explode at any second.

I think I fainted because in the next second I was sitting in someone's lap with the same someone's arms around my waist. I tried not to vomit due to the dull pain while my vision become clear again and my head begun to feel close to normal again. I leaned against a shoulder. I realized that I sat in Mori's lap with my back against his chest and his arms held me around my chest. I started to breathe properly.

"I'm sorry, but if I'd lifted you slower you'd been in pain for a longer time." He said. His voice travelled right to my heart and I could swear that it stopped and then begun to beat faster than before. This man was amazing, all the feelings he made me feel made my stomach hurt, but in a good way. His hands caressed my chest and I felt the growing need of him inside of me again.

No, I'm already in pain, I can't let him make me aroused once again. It'll make it even worse. "I'll help you clean up." His right hand were immediately going downwards my body and in under my dress to clean up the mess he had made. His hands touched me between my legs again and made me feel waves of unwanted pleasure coming straight to my stomach. I can't let this man take my sense away again, one time is enough, I don't have the time to mess around with him.

"No, you don't have to…" I didn't make it further before I felt my hardening erection rise and make it obvious to Mori that I wanted him. I wanted to curse, but I couldn't because the giant had given up on the cleaning part and started to massage me instead. His hands carefully caressed my growing length as my breath was once again taken away by that beautiful bastard. His other strong arm held me up straight in his lap and I couldn't do anything but to stay where I was.

It felt so good. I didn't try to move because I was held back due to the pain that was coming up from my butt constantly. It had decided to shoot out small shots of pain whenever I took a breath or whenever I felt the lust become stronger due to the skilled movements of his hands. He had definitely done this before, if not with somebody else, then with himself. That thought made me let out a low moan.

"Please… Mori…" I really wanted to spread my legs further apart but I didn't dare to when it was already hurting so much. But Mori seemed to know what I needed and began stroke me with harder and faster movements, making my butt go berserk with the shots of pain while I couldn't do anything else besides to let him do what he wanted with my body.

I started to pant heavily as I felt sweat began to form on my forehead and it made my wig messier than it already was. His hands played with me while I could do nothing back. And to make it even worse, I could feel my body become numb from the pain again. "Mori…. No… Don't… Stop it…I-I-I…" I screamed as he slipped in a finger inside of me, it made me see stars and my heart to rise to a beat I've never felt before.

Suddenly it all stopped and I felt Mori's grip loosen from my erection, I collapsed at the floor. I turned my head to ask why he had stopped and dropped me to the floor. The pain instantly travelled to my butt, but the sight I saw was even worse. The door was wide open and a scared and quite shocked Honey stood right outside the room and witnessed everything. He squeezed the handle of the door until his hands whitened and his grip around his stuffed bunny hardened. His breath became heavier as he tried to not start crying.

"Don't hurt him Mori! I don't want you to hurt him! Please, stop it…" Honey had no idea what was going on between us. Good, that little cute boy in a really pink dress and a blond wig on his head couldn't do anything that could hurt my reputation. This wouldn't come out as long as I kept my mouth shut. Mori, who now sat a bit from where I was, gave me a quick look and then turned to Honey again.

"I wasn't hurting him." He tried but the little thing seemed to become angrier instead of calmer.

"You liar! He was screaming! Why would he scream if you didn't hurt him? I heard him… and you… you did something to him that made him scream! You hurt him!" That was almost cute but at the same time very it was very disturbing to me. I knew Honey seemed to be innocent but this was ridiculous, he was despite his looks eighteen years old and he should know what sex is. He should know what we were doing until a second ago. Mori turned to me again and wanted me to help him with this situation. I gladly helped him, because I wanted to get over with it already.

"Honey, Mori wasn't hurting me, I… I have sprained my ankle and he helped me to fix it." I smiled, suddenly I was very tired and my smile must've been seen as honest because Honey's eyes went wide and then a smile appeared on his face.

"Oh, I see. He was just trying to make you feel better! Silly Mori, why didn't you say so?" He bought it, I couldn't believe it. This was actually working. Mori nodded towards Honey to confirm what I had said and Honey let go of the handle of the door, I saw his hand had red marks from holding it so hard and he almost skipped inside the room. "Well, Mori, I need to talk to you, now. It's very important, it's about your family." He said with a small smile, and he seemed to be eager to go away from this room.

"What happened?" His face had no expressions at all while Honey had his small smile still on.

"Nothing serious, but it's important. They wanted to talk to you as soon as possible." He put a small hand on the giant's arm. "I can help Kyouya with his sprained ankle while you're gone, and anyway, shouldn't you have called for a nurse in the first place? Silly Mori, always forgetting the important things." The tune of his voice sounded happy but I suddenly could hear hate coming through every word he said. Honey led Mori outside the room and told him where he could get in touch with his family and the tall giant man turned around to face me and with a 'I'm -sorry-I-have-to-go-look' (Mori style) at me as he walked away. I waited until I couldn't hear his footsteps anymore. I turned to smile at Honey but his angry expression was back on his face.

"Honey, could you help me up?" I tried but I got no reaction, he held his stuffed bunny tight towards his chest and looked at me with a slightly disgusted face.

"You bastard, I know what you did! I heard you. You're trying to steal my precious Mori away from me, but you can't because I will not let that happen." This was the first time I had heard this cute boy curse and his face had the same crazy expression as murderers in TV-shows had while his cute dress and his bunny made it even scarier. I never knew the cute little thing could talk in such a serious and threatening way. It was pure hate he poured down on me. He really cared for the giant, but the giant had obviously chosen me instead.

"Honey, it's obvious he doesn't like you." I said, confident and even I could hear the bitchy tune I had because I knew Honey wasn't going to let anybody else know about this, for the only reason that if I suddenly disappeared then they would blame him. "He wants me." I got slapped over the face. The angry face did not suit him, but it was serious and he was clearly offended of what I had said to him.

"You bastard, you don't deserve Mori. He has always been mine and I will do anything to keep him besides me forever. You don't want me to be angry with you. Because I'll make you pay." He pointed his fingers to me and I chose not to say anything. He stared at me and I stared back and when he knew I wasn't going to say anything else he turned around and went to the door. "I'm glad that we understand each other, because if I find you with him again. I'll make you suffer hard." He turned around again and grabbed the door handle again. "By the way, you look like you need the bathroom right now." He almost sung that part and I realized that I showed my erection through my dress. Honey's smile as he closed the door was demonic. That little rat, I was going to kill him. Then I heard a noise I wish I could have made undone.

Something was scratching against the keyhole of the door and I heard him lock it, I heard his giggle and how he skipped away from the door with the keys. I was locked inside here and I really needed to use the bathroom now. This could not get any worse.**

* * *

**

**That's it people, hope you enjoyed it. Continue reading!**


	3. Way to tell the news

**This is rated M for relationships between men and men being pregnant. If you don't like don't read. And yeah, they're still wearing those dresses (god, I love them!) **

* * *

Okay, I'm stuck. This is embarrassing. I must've been stupid to have let that little brat lock me inside of this filthy room. I don't want to be in here, I must get out. Besides I wanted to smack the stupid face of that short little blonde devil and… I need the bathroom… But that's not important now. I want that brat to suffer for what he has done to me, and it is not going to be merciful. My butt hurts because of this blonde, well no, that was my fault, but anyway. If it weren't for that little blonde, I would've been together with Mori now, who would've comfort me so I wouldn't have to think of the pain.

Think. The door is locked, that means that I must unlock it. What could I use to unlock it? Well, I could take one of my hair pins and bend the lock open. But… my hair, my poor not-so-beautiful-anymore-wig hasn't survived so far, so it wouldn't matter if I destroyed it fully… I really don't care. I know I have a spare one and I can use it if something like this would happen. Not that I planned to be locked inside a filthy storeroom with my wig on, but you never know what could happen... I mean, when Tamaki is around you never know what's going to happen with your precious outfit. I've learned that the hard way. Anyway, the other wig is slightly shorter but still quite the same.

The pain had been fading away bit by bit and I'm now able to get up and crawl to the door. Pathetic, I shouldn't be doing this. I should be outside studying, not this shit. I sat down and took out one of the hairpins and my bangs immediately covered my sight. I swept my hair away quite annoyed and impatient. Just my luck. I took a deep breath to calm myself down and started to bend the lock open.

I started to think again, I love Mori. I know that, it is easier to understand him than it is for me to understand myself. I don't know what I am, how I became the one I am and what I'm going to be in the end. I can't stay here, not as long as my parents are treating me like they do. I cannot be gay and their son at the same time, they would never accept it. I suddenly realize that I must run away. I cannot stay here anymore, I must disappear from the surface of the Earth. I know I could always try to hide it from my parents and the people around me. But I know that in some point of my life I will have to confess and that means that I must run away anyway. It was better if I did it as soon as possible while I still have my sanity left.

A click pulled me back from my thoughts. Finally. I pulled the handle of the door, the handle broke free from the door. I stood there with the handle in my hand. What. The. F… I heard a 'donk' on the other side of the door, the handle on the other side had fallen down. The door was now handleless… that's not a real word… screw that. I realized the door was still locked. It made me so angry that I wasn't able to think clearly anymore. I stood up fast and without thinking of the pain, the rage was over me in a minute and I kicked the door as hard as I could. The door broke in two. Oh. Wow, that was easy. This place was not a priority of… anything. Nobody ever used it, I made a mental note, demolish this filthy room.

As I walked out of the room, I saw a bunch of shocked girls. They didn't recognize me, but I don't know anybody who would recognize me with this dress and messy wig that covers my face completely. They probably thought I was a witch or something who was now heading towards its victim. I noticed they whispered quite excited with each other and then they started to follow me. I was in a bad mood, but I did not intend to start yelling at them. They were not of my priority. I would only get stuck screaming at them and not focus on my target. Honey. He's as good as dead. I rounded the corner and headed to the door right in front of me.

I grabbed the handle and opened the door furiously. Everybody in the room turned their faces and stared at me as I entered the third music room. I stopped right away behind the couch and looked around the room. The object I searched for was not here. He must've either left the room as he heard me stomping through the hallway or he had gone straight to Mori.

"Kyouya! What happened?" Tamaki came towards me and through my messy hair I gave him a glare of death. Either he didn't cared or he didn't notice, and he bent slightly forward to take a look at my face. The concern was immediately showing in his face. How annoying. Get this thing out of my face, please.

"Where's Honey?" I asked as politely as I could. His face instantly changed into suspiciousness. I should've known that my angry face and a polite tone was not the best combination in this situation. He was not going to let me know where Honey was until I explained the whole situation. Well. Forget that. I have my own plans.

"Why do you want to talk to him for?" The skeptical look on the blonde's face was a little disturbing, because it was only used when he discovered things about the commoner's. And I hated that look just because of that.

"Forget it, I'll search for him by myself then." I informed him. The blonde snapped his fingers.

"Oh, no you won't, 'cause I won't let you! Hikaru! Kaoru!" Immediately the twins caught my arms. They gave me the identical, slightly amused, slightly curious faces. "What has he done to cause that angry expression on your face?" The tall blonde asked. Oh, I hate them all.

"Let me go, it's none of your business." I tried to break free from the twins' grip but they were a lot stronger than I had thought.

"You're not trying to kill him are you?" Tamaki said and rubbed his chin, thinking was not his strong side, and he would believe almost anything I said.

"Of course not, I just want to talk to him. It's about his family." I said, using the same excuse as Honey. I could see the pretty face break up in a smile as he swallowed my lie.

"Oh my! We have to search for the little princess then!" It was almost too good to be true. But, I knew Kaoru and Hikaru wouldn't believe me as bluntly as Tamaki.

"Not so fast, Tamaki. I mean look at his hair, what have you done Kyouya? You look like you've been molested by some fangirls or something. Right, Kaoru?" I saw Tamaki's eyes narrowing and then an agreeing nod were shown. I hate the twins.

"Yeah, Hikaru, maybe you want to make Honey suffer for ruining your hair and dress?" The twins spun me around like they do when there's something suspicious going on.

"Release me now, I won't tolerate this kind of behavior." I started to lose it. The only thing that went through my mind right now was the cute little cake-loving monster and how I would smack him in the face. I tried once again to break free, and to my surprise the twins weren't prepared for my sudden move and one of them lost the balance and fell. I felt his hand grab my shoulder and I followed him down on to the floor.

Suddenly, the other door on the opposite side of the room opened. I could hear the silence that pounded against my ears. I merely perceived a fast movement from Tamaki and I felt someone land on top of me. It was probably the other twin because all I could see was brown hair and it covered my face completely. We all lay down behind the couch, the persons that had entered the room couldn't see us. I heard a voice. It was Honey and he seemed to talk to Mori. I didn't move at all and tried to catch what they were talking about.

"…Then… then I find you with that… that… that slut! You can't do this to me! You belong to me, Mori, and you know that!" There was a sudden silence between the four of us on the floor behind the couch. Well, this was a little awkward. I felt the twin below me stiffen, his face was too close to my face while the twin above me had his face against my neck. He didn't seem to want to move away. I could tell they were in shock. Hearing that kind of words coming from the lips of that cute little monster, I knew they couldn't believe it. And the worst thing was, it seemed to be true. The words were spoken with bitterness and jealousy that only strengthen the belief that those words were true.

"Don't you see? You can't leave me! You can't!" Mori didn't respond. If it was him Honey talked to. But I was certain it was him the cute monster was talking to. "Don't leave me! I won't allow it! I'll kill him with my own hand if you choose him!" The uncomfortable position that I was in made it hard for me to fully listen to what Honey said, I heard his screaming voice, but I couldn't perceive the meaning of his words.

"Your behavior is odd, Honey." That dark voice was clear to me. It was Mori, he was very annoyed by the little monster and I could tell they've been through this before. I think I was the only one that could tell the tone of tiredness and self defense in his dark voice.

"I'm not the one who's behaving odd!" That made no sense. Maybe it could be hormones. This wasn't normal behavior and hormones could have something to do with it. That or he was hiding something. Something forbidden, like murder… That's stupid. Honey would never kill anything or anyone even if he said he would. I know that for sure.

"What's wrong?" The tone in Mori's voice was worried now. I felt proud. This should be impossible for me. I haven't known Mori long enough to be able to tell what his true feelings were. This was odd. I wondered if the rest had felt this feeling of something not being quite right. It felt wrong, something felt terribly wrong.

"NOTHING'S WRONG, YOU BASTARD!" Okay, even Tamaki would've known by now that Honey was pissed off. The last words off pure blind anger were not necessary at all. I know he should hate Mori for everything about me. But the tone he received from the tall man was neither threatening nor hostile. It had been calm and it wanted the truth. Honey was clearly overreacting.

"What's wrong?" He asked again. I got to love that tall beautiful man. His voice is even making me hot right now. I realized I still was on top of one of the twins and it would be horrifying if I got an erection at this moment. I tried to calm myself down.

"Mori… help me… I can't… I can't do this… I'm alone… help me…" I could hear the tears rolling down his cheeks, the obvious sadness in his voice and the helplessness. It almost made me emotional.

"I don't understand, what do you want to say, Honey?"

"Promise you won't tell anyone? I don't ask you to believe me, just don't tell anybody."

"I promise, I won't tell."

"I'm… pregnant."

I froze just like the other two, I… but wait… where's Tamaki…? Why did I even wonder where he was? He should be the last thing I think about in this situation. He was probably somewhere down here with us. I felt something move right beside me and I heard that stupid blonde's voice.

"You're a girl?" The twins were instantly on their feet and I tumbled down on the floor again. The twins were immediately confronting him.

"Stupid! He's not a girl! Don't you remember when we were at the beach? Or the swimming pool or all the other times when he haven't had his shirt on!" One of them shouted and tried to get Tamaki down on the floor again, like they could go back and pretend that nothing ever happened.

"Huh? But he could be a really underdeveloped girl!" Tamaki got a punch in the head.

"You idiot! Of course he isn't! This must be some kind of sick joke!" The other twin responded, this had developed to a full time war between the three and I decided that I would not lie here all by myself.

"THIS IS NOT A JOKE!" Everyone went quiet. I got up on my feet and I instantly met the furious eyes of the little cute monster. He was surprised of seeing me here. But he pretended nothing had ever happened between us.

"And, if it's not a joke, then it must be true? You're actually pregnant right?" I said, quite sarcastic. He is a male, it is impossible for him to get pregnant. Honey hesitated and looked around at the members of the host club. He actually looked pretty scared and a bit lost. He nodded hesitantly.

"…Yes… it's true… I'm pregnant." The little bundle of pure love had his arms crossed and his eyes were narrow. He did not like the tone I used against him.

"Then I assume that Mori must be the father, right?" The eyes widened and then he looked down, this was not any sign for my statement being true. I thought it was the other way around. The way he reacted told me that my statement was not true. Mori was not the baby's father. Honey looked at the host club members once again with puppy-eyes. This wasn't something he wanted the others to know. He hesitated once again with his answer.

"No. He's not." The other members of the club gasped. The unbelievable was just happening. The member they didn't ever think would do something as dirty as sex, was pregnant. And even if he was a male the fact that it was not the best friend that was the father was unbelievable. It was impossible, this could not happen. But Mori didn't seem shocked at all. I wanted it to make sense in my head before I let the blond run away again.

"Why do you want Mori then? Shouldn't you be talking to the father?" I said. That was the moment a sad face turned up and he looked like he was going to cry again. He mumbled something and I saw that Mori had heard what he said and the mixed emotions in his face was impossible for me to read. It was not anger, nor happiness, it was more emotions of confusion and insecurity or something in that way that was dominating his face. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't hear what you said."

"I love Mori." Was his simple answer. "I know he's responsible and would make a great father."

"That may be true, but wouldn't it be better if you told the father?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because… because… I… I don't know who… the father is." I believe that we all had the same faces as Mori had but more emotions to it. That was a surprise, not enough with the pregnancy and all, he didn't knew who the father was? What had he done? Slept around?

"How can you not know who the father is, and are you sure it isn't Mori?"

"Yes, I'm sure Mori is not the father, because it's been over three years ago since we last slept together." This could not be true. Honey was uncovering their sex-life. Or his sex-life at least. Mori didn't look bothered by that fact, he just looked worried for the sake of the cute monster. "I didn't know what to do with my feelings for Mori, so I started to invite random people to bed because he didn't want to answer my feelings. I wanted to make him jealous. But you never came back to me, you never said sorry to me, Mori."

Too much information. Thank you, I don't want to hear more of this. It was bad enough that Honey had feelings for his cousin, I didn't want to know which bed partners he had had during all this time I've been at this school. It was almost disgusting to hear him tell everyone that _he _was the slut, not anyone else.

"Don't bring that up again. It's over, Honey. You and I won't happen again. Ever. Besides, you were the one who left me in the first place." The dark voice was circling the room and finally landed on Honey's shoulders.

"I don't want to be alone when I'm going through this. Please, help me." The begging tone in his voice was dominating, I think even Tamaki could understand that tone in his voice. At least he had been quiet awfully long. I wondered if it was hard for him to hear all this stuff all at once. It must've been tough.

"Of course." Reassuring, calm, strong. He was the man I loved. He was going to help his cousin through a difficult time. I think I can allow that. After all, I did win him, he was mine now.

"But do you know who the father could be?" That was Tamaki. He couldn't shut up even if he was in shock. That dumb blonde must have a really thick head.

"Yeah, I've been thinking a lot, but it's impossible to tell. I even got me tested, but not even the tests can tell who the father is." Honey said with a slightly sad and worried face. Oh, snap. That could only mean that there were only two choices left.

"How come?" I knew Tamaki didn't have any brainpower. But when you thought of it, it could only be an uncertainty when it comes to two persons.

"Because, the father is either Hikaru or Kaoru." He smiled very unsure if he should be smiling or not. I heard a small 'dump' and I knew Tamaki had fainted. The twins were still standing besides me and I was certain they were shocked. I saw Mori raise an eyebrow and I could tell that he was thinking 'both of them?' I couldn't help but smile just a little. A moment of complete silence passed.

"How wonderful, isn't it Hikaru?" Kaoru seemed to not be bothered by this fact. He seemed to be excited and I suddenly felt this huge aura of happiness coming from him. He seemed to be happy to be a father.

"Eh… yeah… a kid… wonderful…" Hikaru was definitely shocked and much paler than usual. This was not an easy thing to take in and I'm surprised that Kaoru took it that well, because if I had been in this situation I would've rejected the very idea of being the father, but I was not so surprised with Hikaru's reaction.

"You're so… nice to me… I was certain that you would laugh at me." Honey said with a sad expression, but he managed to smile anyway. Kaoru slapped his brother's arm to get his attention and then he quickly headed towards Honey and brought him in for a hug.

"I don't know, maybe we would if you told us in other circumstances. But not just now, you sounded so serious, you made me believe your words. And you got yourself checked? You're taking care of your baby, that's responsible. By the way, how long have you been pregnant?" Kaoru had the same spirit as a mother. Cute. He talked with Honey in a calm and loving voice. It was obvious that Kaoru liked the little cute monster. Hikaru on the other hand, did not seem to enjoying this as much as Kaoru did.

"I'm pretty sure it's two and a half months now. The tests confirmed my suspicions and it was about that time I started to get signs about the pregnancy." Honey said and looked at us so he could see how we responded. Hikaru couldn't take any more information in and I didn't show an expression just like Mori did and the only one who seemed to respond at all to this cute monster was Kaoru.

"Two and a half months! Oh, Honey? How long have you known that you were pregnant?" Now, Kaoru was the one who asked questions. I had been silenced. I knew that I had no right to speak at this moment, but I didn't have anything to add anyway.

"Well, I got the signs nearly right away… so, about two weeks later I guess, when I first decided to get me checked." I wondered what symptoms he had. If he was throwing up or if his feet were swelling or if he had those cravings for unusual food, it'd be interesting all of it.

"Two months? Have you walked around knowing that you were pregnant without telling anyone for two months?" Kaoru sounded worried. As if it had been a problem. I only saw a strong cute little monster that had been able to take care of himself. I was impressed of his actions. Not everybody would take the responsibility to check it up and not everybody would chose to keep the baby under these circumstances.

"Well, I haven't told anybody else beside the doctor. And he promised to keep it a secret. But now, all you guys know about it." Honey smiled at us, he looked a little proud. He should be. He is a strong person. Besides, I'm the one that has Mori, and it seemed that Kaoru would take care of the little monster instead of Mori. I could not be more relieved.

"I've got a question. It's been bugging me through this whole conversation." Tamaki was crawling back up and he stood up, bent half over and looked Honey in the eyes. "Who's Mori sleeping with?"

* * *

**Do you hate me for making Honey the pregnant one? Flame! Hahaha, I won't care... But I do care about those nice comments I know I won't get... now that Honey is the one that is pregnant... I have dug my own grave... Sorry... Yeah... BUT the good thing is that it's longer than the other two! Yeah... that's not making you not angry at me... is it?**


	4. Some relationships doesn't make sense

**Okay, I have to say this: This is rated M for male x male relationships, males wearing dresses and men being pregnant. If you don't like, don't read.**  
**The story is taking place when they wore dresses. And of course, Mori doesn't have one.**

* * *

"I've got a question. It's been bugging me through this whole conversation." Tamaki was crawling back up and he stood up, bent half over and looked Honey in the eyes. "Who's Mori sleeping with?"

Everybody looked a little surprised. None of us had expected that question, because it was random and unnecessary and it was totally Tamaki to think of stupid things that nobody else would think of. Well, anyway, this was not good for me. If Honey was the person I thought he was, he would point at me as soon as he had shook off the feeling of complete stupidity that Tamaki so freely spread around whenever he could.

"Why are you asking Honey that question? You should turn around and ask Mori that question instead." Kaoru had saved my ass. I noticed that the little blonde monster's arm was half way up already and it was heading towards me, but he stopped himself when Kaoru said those words and slowly let it drop to his side again. Oh, I could marry Kaoru this very moment, so beautiful and caring… he could be a wonderful wife… wait… I have some serious problems… I should not be thinking that… at all… maybe I was just horny after all, maybe I didn't love Mori at all. It could have been pure lust.

Now that sucks. I've just won Mori and now I'm thinking that I might not be in love with him? I must be insane… or just competitive… like one of those people who think that once the prize is won, it's no fun anymore. And then the only way for me to have fun is to win a bigger prize. That would make Kaoru my new goal. No, now I'm being ridiculous. I know it's selfish, I just want to steal the things most precious to Honey right now. I'm so mean… that poor thing has done absolutely nothing to me now that I think about it. I just hate him anyway. Hmm. That's simple. I'll stick to that.

And I love Mori, now, I got to stop cheating with others in my mind, it's not healthy. Besides I would not like to have both of the Hitachiin twins around… because if you pick one, the other will automatically show up too and I don't want that to happen. I barely can tell them apart, even now when one is standing next to Honey and the other one is still behind the couch.

"Yeah, Mori should be the one telling us… if he want to that is. Even though I'm a little curious too, I'm sure it could not be worse than this." The other twin answered to my relief. Thank you. Remember to treat the twins extra nice this year. But not too nice because that will be suspicious, and if this comes out anyway I'd just go back to treat them the way I do now.

"Aww, come on! He won't talk even if I would put a gun to his head! It's not fair! Honey, you know who it is! Pleeeaase tell me!" The stupid blonde could not shut up! I'll have him executed as soon as we're done here. But to my relief the little devil shook his head and hugged his stuffed bunny.

"I-I-I… have nothing to say." He said. I looked at him quite curiously. He protected me. No, he protected Mori, or at least he obeyed what they said and respected the taller man's rights to reveal it himself. I looked at the dark-haired man. His beautiful eyes were looking at the little blonde monster with a look close to love and care mixed with confusion and thankfulness. It was pure magic to only witness the strong bond between those two. But I'm certain that it will never be more than a very strong friendship. I'll allow that as long as Honey doesn't touch Mori ever again.

"It's a thing between me and the one I love." Mori answered. I quickly looked away. I know that I will ruin this whole thing if I just send him one look of happiness or love, because from where I stood the risk that somebody will notice my face-changes and bust me is around 83%. I cannot take that risk.

"Aww, well… let me know if there's a marriage or something. I would really like to meet this mysterious girl." Tamaki was drawing all his conclusions from the very special word Honey had used to refer to me, and that word was slut. He was automatically concluding that a slut must be a girl, and that's good for me. The chances that he will suspect me as Mori's lover is so low I don't even want to number it.

If I would draw my own conclusions, of course without knowing that it was I who slept with him, I would've started with the fact that Mori had been sleeping with his cousin. I would've drawn the conclusion that he was probably gay, or bi. And when I think about it, Mori wouldn't open up to anyone besides the ones he knows very well. So that must have meant that it was someone of his closest friends, and his closest friends would mean everyone in the host-club, because Mori wasn't very social by himself. Add that the twins are already sleeping with Honey and I would never ever in my life even want to imagine the dark man together with the stupid blond.

I would have come to the conclusion that he was sleeping with me long before Tamaki asked that question. I'm too good… or not… if I could figure this out, then that could mean that the others could too. But strangely enough, they did seem to listen to Tamaki's explanation and thinking Mori's lover was a girl and that was good enough for me, since I knew they wouldn't be thinking about this too closely anymore. I'm safe. I'm so relieved.

Then I saw that Honey was on his way to say something. I knew he was going to say that it was a boy Mori was sleeping with and not a girl. I would be in trouble if this came out, I'll have to act fast or they'll know it's me.

"Actually…" The blonde monster started. I decided to interrupt him and risk myself being seen as a fool.

"Honey! Darling! You should really get some real treatment for your baby! And I just happen to have the best medical workers in the world and I am sure that you are a little tired from everything that has happened today, so let me escort you out of here. Besides I've got to talk to you, it's about your family." I was all over the place waving with my arms and almost dancing through the room towards Honey to draw all the attention to me. I picked up the little blonde monster and carried him away fast but carefully, I didn't want the baby to die just because I treated the little monster badly.

Luckily the little monster didn't fight with me, he just followed my movements and didn't complain at all. I left the room with quite confused and wondering looks after me. I rushed down the corridor and headed towards the bathroom, I opened the door and went inside with Honey in my arms. Good, nobody was here.

"Get inside!" I said and pushed the little monster inside of one of the toilet stalls. I forced him down on the toilet seat and I finally managed to take a pause. I sighed and put my palm to my forehead. This was far too intense for me, all the lying and the plans and the threatening, it wouldn't ever end. Well I've only lied for a half a day and I'm already worn out? I must've lost my concentration somewhere on the way. "Don't you dare telling them it's me he's sleeping with." I said and gave him a dark glare, but the little monster wouldn't look away.

"I was only going to point out that it wasn't a girl he is sleeping with." Honey answered. I got really mad, of course I knew he was going to tell them that! He didn't need to tell me that! Oh God! Stop! Calm down, I can't hit a pregnant… person… yes, he's a man and he's pregnant, but I refuse to call him a pregnant man, because men can't be pregnant! I hate everything about this little bundle of love, gah, let me breathe!

"I know..! Stop! Let me talk first. If you ever say something that even hints towards me, and I mean things like telling them it's a boy he's sleeping with or going in the same school and stuff like that, I swear that I will personally punch you in the stomach so hard that you'll lose the baby! Understood?" I screamed, I've lost my cool. God, stop me, it's like I'm the one being pregnant… Wait… if Honey could get pregnant, does that mean that I could be pregnant too? That's it! I'm going home, I can't handle more stress today.

"No, you won't." The monster answered quite unsure if I really would do it or not.

"Oh, believe me, sweetheart, I will." I answered him with a cold monotone voice and a death glare. I just want to go home right now and I didn't want to get caught up here arguing with this little person.

"How can you be so mean to me? Mori choose you! Not me! You! You should be happy! You should tell everyone about your love!" Okay, breathe in and breathe out. Thank you for the relaxing pause.

"Then why didn't you guys tell everyone else that you were sleeping together earlier?" That silenced the blonde and I smiled once again. "It's alright, I think you understand me. But to make it up to you I will keep my promise and support you with my top medical workers in the world." I saw tears running down the little blonde's cheeks. How cute he looked, with his bunny in his lap, the little hands hugging it tightly and the worried little face. I could not do anything else but to pull him into a hug.

"Kyouya… I'm scared…" The little cute blonde whispered.

I opened the door to my house. I had finally changed out of my dress and messy wig into a suit. It had been changed at the school and then I took a shower to clean up the remaining mess on me. I stepped inside the house feeling like I wanted to cry. What an intense day, everything that shouldn't have happened happened. Everything was wrong and I felt like complete crap. I went upstairs and straight to my room, I just wanted to sleep and not think about what happened today, and make up a plan for what to do next tomorrow. But when I opened the door to my room the only thing that went through my mind was Mori and how our relationship would turn out in the future. If you could call it a relationship, it had barely been anything at all. Slowly closing the door behind me I finally could let the stress out and I sunk to the floor while I let the tears fall down my cheeks.

God, I hate this. I don't want to do this anymore, everything is completely chaos and I can't seem to find myself when everything is upside down. I hate the feeling of lack of control. I've always had control and I have always known what I should do, but not now. Everything is different now, I don't even know if I want to go back to school again. I don't want to meet anybody from the host club ever again.

Slowly letting myself sink to the floor sideways I couldn't think at all. My mind was just empty. Maybe it was the best because I just don't want to think anymore. It was no use, everything would still be chaos anyway. The emptiness was filling me, my mind was blocked. My brain has gone on vacation now, and it will be gone for the rest of the night and maybe even further.

The doorbell rang. I did not feel like open it. I'll just let the servants open it. Closing my eyes I realized that I was really tired. Maybe I should just sleep right here. It wouldn't hurt anybody, besides I didn't want to move a muscle and this seemed to be a good enough spot to sleep on. I heard one of the servants' voices just down the corridor, apparently they had let the visitor inside the house.

"Well, you see, young master Ootori seems to have gone to his room. If you want to I can notify the young master that you are here." Oh God, he was going to open the door. But I don't want to move anything at all, neither did I want to talk to the servant. How troublesome. "Young master, you have a visitor." He knocked on the door, well it seemed like the person outside was standing next to the servant because otherwise he would've opened the door without bothering with knocking. My stupid father didn't want me to have any privacy at all. I sighed. Well, if the guest had made the trouble to come all the way here then I should not be impolite. I just have to take my mask on once again.

"Yes, I'm coming." I got up in a matter of few seconds, I quickly brushed myself off and ran my fingers through my hair before I opened the door.

"Well, then I'll leave you to your own business. I'll bring something up to eat later."

"Please don't." I said while opening my door. "This won't take long." I shouldn't have said that, because I knew that the person who was outside was probably going to stay here for a long time.

"As you please, young master." The servant bowed and turned around instantly, walking away like if he had something better to do than to bring guests to the room of his master's son.

"What are you doing here?" I asked a little surprised, but the tall man that stepped inside the room showed no feelings. I closed the door behind him.

"I want to talk about what happened today." That is a long and complex sentence for someone that rarely speaks. I guess he can do that when he really wants to. "How are you?" The tall man spoke with his usually dark and monotone voice, but I could sense the worry and the carefulness in his voice. I love him. I really do.

"Mori… I don't want to talk about anything. I just want to sleep. Can you please leave my house now, I just don't have the energy to go through this once again. I'm sorry, but please leave." I tried to say those words without sounding like I had panic of some sort or that I was completely worn out. But I think Mori saw both of those feelings hanging over my shoulders because in the next moment he pulled me in for a hug.

"It's okay… I've talked to Honey… are you okay?" I felt like I could fall asleep to those words and the warm embrace was only doing it worse. I was already spacing out when I felt something towards my ear. "Be strong. I love you, Kyouya." He slowly kissed my ear and I let him touch my back. He was caressing it like I was only a child that needed comfort. But I didn't do anything to make him stop, I liked it. Feeling the warmth coming from him was pure relaxation and I could feel that I became a lot calmer than before.

"Don't leave me. I love you." I hugged him back, holding him really hard to show him that I really cared about him. The steady movements from Mori became harder, it was like he massaged the tears out of me and I started to cry for the first time in many years. It was so easy, all the tears that I've been holding inside of me all the time my father had been controlling me just welled down my cheeks while this man was caressing my back.

There was a silence that couldn't have been more pleasant to me at this moment. All the sounds gone made me feel relaxed and the stress was just pouring down the tall man's shoulders. But he didn't seem to care because he continued to massage my back. I started to calm down, his movements became slower and lighter while he stood there with a messy failure in his arms. I felt like I was in heaven and that I just had made a fool out of me at the same time.

"Better now?" The dark voice traveled down my back. He stopped moving and took a gentle grip around my wrists. I nodded quite embarrassed but at the same time very calm and I felt like I could let this incident go, Mori would never take this up ever again and it felt good and comfortable. This was a onetime happening, I promise. He will never see me cry again. Not like this anyway.

"Mori, I'm so confused. I love you, but I've never had feelings for you before today and can I ask you, is it the same for you?" There was a pause while the tall man thought about what I had said. He placed a finger underneath my chin and made me look at him. Those dark, deep eyes were swallowing me whole.

"Yes." He was so certain. This must be some kind of magic. I tried to not begin to cry again.

"Mori, please listen. Something is not right, I mean… we got these incredible feeling for each other from nowhere and both of us got it at the same time at the same place… it just seems so wrong, it must be someone or something that has done this to us or something like that… and I wonder, why? Why would they make us fall in love with each other? How long will we have these feelings? We might just wake up tomorrow and find that we have no feelings left for each other anymore. I don't want that. I want to be in love with you forever." I said.

"If it's true, you'd… regret sleeping with me?" The tall, beautiful man said. I was a little surprised. I had not seen that statement come. But, it's not wrong to answer something like that when I question our relationship in such an obvious way. He is so cute, standing there and worrying about what I might be thinking.

"I'd regret… if we didn't do it… tonight." My eyes locked with his. The power of those words made the tall man blink in surprise and I smiled. Yes, I love him. I know I would regret not taking this chance with him just this once. He seemed to agree with me because in the next second he bent over and touched my lips with his own.

"I'll do anything to make you happy, Kyouya."

* * *

**That's it! Sorry for the emotional roller-coaster, but I think it's good to see Kyouya a little emotional sometimes... continue!**


	5. Got to run away or he'll kill me

**Okay, I have to say this: This is rated M for male x male relationships, a male x male love scene and men being pregnant. If you don't like, don't read.**

**Note: I've changed the last few lines, but don't worry they're in here too. This is a very long chapter because I suddenly realized something… you'll notice what when you read it.**

* * *

"Mori, I'm so confused. I love you, but I've never had feelings for you before today and can I ask you, is it the same for you?" There was a pause while the tall man thought about what I had said. He placed a finger underneath my chin and made me look at him. Those dark, deep eyes were swallowing me whole.

"Yes." He was so certain. This must be some kind of magic. I tried to not begin to cry again.

"Mori, please listen. Something is not right, I mean… we got these incredible feelings for each other from nowhere and both of us got it at the same time at the same place… it just seems so wrong, it must be someone or something that has done this to us or something like that… and I wonder, why? Why would they make us fall in love with each other? How long will we have these feelings? We might just wake up tomorrow and find that we have no feelings left for each other anymore. I don't want that. I want to be in love with you forever." I said while I confusedly looked at him.

"If that's true, you'd… regret sleeping with me?" The tall, beautiful man said. I was a little surprised. I had not seen that statement coming. But, it's not wrong to answer something like that when I question our relationship in such an obvious way. He is so cute, standing there and worrying about what I might be thinking.

"I'd regret… if we didn't do it… tonight." My eyes locked with his. The power of those words made the tall man blink in surprise and I smiled. Yes, I love him. I know I would regret not taking this chance with him just this once. He seemed to agree with me because in the next second he bent over and touched my lips with his own.

"I'll do anything to make you happy, Kyouya." Those words just made my heart fly away. I answered his kiss with a warm feeling running through my body. Maybe this was the right thing to do anyway. I wasn't too sure. But, if we both agreed to do it then it should be alright, right? I shouldn't be asking myself about it, I should know it already. My confidence seems to have left me, I wonder if I'm going to get it back. I mean, some people say that the first love will change everything. Like, how to see the world and learn to understand the feelings inside.

I'll make the best out of it and learn something from Mori, maybe he could teach me how to love other human beings. I know that I lack in that area, but nobody has asked me to learn how to love other persons… and I ended up not even bothering to learn it. It's no use if I can't gain benefits for it. That was what I thought and that must've been the biggest mistake in my life. No care, no love. I thought I could live my life like that. Without ever showing any weak sides to anybody. I thought I could make it without any feelings… without Mori... I'm nothing without him. I'd still be the ignorant, cold person I was yesterday if it weren't for him. He's made me grow as a person. That's huge.

How helpless I feel now, when I realize it was a mistake to think that I could do it without him. I'll try to start to care now. Now is a good time, Mori will be there to help me through this. But I know it's going to be hard. There's so many people I just don't want to learn to love or care for, like, Tamaki… or my father… I can't love my father and I will not even try to love him. He's done enough crap to me as it is. I'll just put him on an 'ignore-list' or whatever and never bother with him ever again.

But, Honey… he's alright, I could love him in some weird way. I mean, he's got it way worse than I do… being pregnant and all. Pity. But then again, it'll work out just fine for that little monster.

"What're you thinking?" The sudden break of the heavy silence that had laid upon us made me make a small hiccup-noise. How embarrassing. I think I blushed a little when I suddenly felt his mouth against mine once again. He continued to place kisses all the way to my ear and licked the shell. I shivered. It felt so good. "You're far away, Kyouya. Changed your mind?" he whispered very low. I suddenly realized that I was inside my room. Not good. He'll probably know by now. I began to shake. No, I can't have been this reckless! What was I thinking? He knows! I know that! He's going to punish me, he's going to kill me as soon as he can when Mori has left the house. I know that!

"Mori… Please, help me. He'll kill me." I whispered to his ear. I was scared that if I let go of Mori right now he'd get me and kill me. Mori didn't understand, I could feel his confusion through his whole body.

"Who'll kill you?" He asked. I felt relieved, at least he didn't mock me nor did he reject the idea of someone wanting to kill me… well maybe it wasn't that good, but it was better that he asked me who tried to kill me instead of convincing me that nobody was going to kill me, because… my father was going to kill me.

"My father. Don't…! Say anything… I know that he knows and he'll kill me at the moment you leave me alone with him. Please. Help me. I can't stand him anymore." I hugged him hard again, afraid of letting go, not knowing if he was going to leave me right now or if he had a plan of what to do next.

"How could he know?" Mori asked to calm me down, of course he'd ask that question. I have to include more information next time. I felt like the time was running away from me.

"He's got cameras… he doesn't trust anybody, not even my mother… I'm not supposed to know that, but I do. Long story, won't tell. Not now, he's on his way now. He'll do anything to separate us now, he'll lie and trick you to leave the house so he can kill me. But, he can't kill me if you help me. Please help me…" He massaged my back again, calming me down a little.

"Then, I'll lie too." He said. I almost didn't believe him. I had never heard such an absurd thing. Mori can't lie. He's pure and true. Not false and dirty. But it was crisis. He could do whatever he could to get me out of here alive.

"Thank you."

Someone knocked on the door. Immediately letting go of Mori, I stepped a few steps away. The feeling of lost warmth surrounded me. I couldn't stop the feeling that I'd never see Mori ever again.

"Yes, come in." I called. The door opened. The servant who I had chased away earlier was there again with a trail in his hands. "I thought I said you didn't have to bring any food up here." I said, sending a death glare towards him and as usual he ignored me and bowed politely.

"I'm sorry, young master. But it's not my own kindness that made me bring it up here." He said, quite sarcastic. Oh, I hate their attitude towards me. "Master ordered it up here, you haven't eaten since you came home. You have to keep your mind sharp, he said." The servant stood up again, meeting my glare with a smile. Since I came home, he said? I have been home for about an hour and he's worried about me not eating? That's sick. It's obvious that he just wanted the servant to check on us.

"Well, since you've been kind enough to bring it up here, you can place it on the table." I answered, using his tone against him but he only smiled. The long seconds it took for him to walk inside and place the trail on a small table standing right behind me, I didn't move. Just following him with my eyes until I couldn't see him anymore and then listening to him as the trail was placed on the table.

"You seem to be done here, young master. Why don't you let me show our guest the way out? I'm sure he's just as tired as you are." They tried to separate us. I knew it. I quickly met Mori's eyes and answered.

"We're not done and I'm sure he can show himself out of here." I think the servant knew I was going to answer with something like that. He just kept on smiling. He turned to Mori and decided it was better to talk to him.

"I'm very sorry sir, but young master has some important things to attend to in the early morning. I have to ask you, dear guest, to leave for now. Young master must sleep. I apologize, but it is the Master's orders." He said smirking while he rubbed his hands a little. I knew it, they were using every little excuse they could ever imagine to make Mori leave the house. I won't allow that.

"I'm very sorry myself. But you have to tell father that I have some serious business with this man." I told him with the harshest voice I could do.

"Oh, I can't imagine it could be that important. It has to wait until tomorrow. Remember, you have to keep healthy, Master will be very mad at me if you got sick and we don't need that, do we?" The smirk was hitting all my wrong spots, I wanted to punch him so hard, he almost made me lose my temper.

"I… don't… care… now… please… leave…" I squeezed the words between my teeth. I clenched my fists real hard, I didn't want to hit him. If I did, my father would win. I didn't want that to happen. Not now, not ever.

"If you're not cooperating I have to announce it to Master." He mocked me. I knew it. He'll not win this one. Not now.

"No, please don't." Mori said, interrupting the silent war between me and the servant. "It's not necessary. I'll escort myself out. However, we must finish this conversation. It won't be a problem if we do it on the way out, would it?" That. Was. Amazing. I haven't even dreamt of Mori using sentences that long. It must've been some sort of record.

"I believe its fine. See, young master? That wasn't so hard." Luckily he turned around while I aimed an attack at him. He never noticed that I tried to hit him. Good, I didn't need any more trouble.

"Yes… well, I'll walk outside with our guest just as he himself wishes. We'll finish our discussion at the door. Now, please. Leave." I said, slightly wondering what Mori had in mind. It has to be good, or else I'll be stuck here with my father. I have to trust the tall man. I showed the way out and Mori began to walk. He walked right beside me, if we talk in really low voices they won't hear us.

"It's alright." I got as an answer to my silent question. "I'll help you out of here."

"Thank you." I said quite relieved. "Have you got some kind of plan?" I couldn't see anybody. The servant had left us very quickly and it made me a little calmer but at the same time very nervous. Just because I couldn't see them didn't mean they couldn't hear us. My father could have placed cameras and such things in the corridors too. But, as long as Mori is still besides me I couldn't get hurt by him.

"Yes." He said. I was waiting for him to continue but he didn't. I started to wonder if he really had a plan.

"What should I do?" I asked. Tell me something. Just a little, I need to know what to do.

"Run." He said. Once again I accidentally let a hiccup-noise leave my mouth. He was insane! I couldn't run away! Not from him, he'll catch me long before I reach the end of the lawn. But Mori seemed serious. No, no way. The lawn is too big. I can't simply run over it. He's got security guards, and I know he'll use them against me to stop me at any cost. Because. He wanted to kill me for being gay. My heart pumped faster. I can't handle this kind of pressure. I can't do it, I simply can't.

"You're insane!" I hissed, showing my anxiousness. "It's too far! He'll kill me for sure."

"Not run like that… just… escape." Mori stated very calmly.

"How?" This was not leading anywhere. Please answer with a full sentence, or I'll…

"Follow me." Two words. That can't be called a real sentence. I think I'm going mad. My nerves are beginning to fall apart. Soon, I'll be a hollow shell. But then, it wouldn't matter if my father killed me.

"Why? What are you doing? Stop it! I want to know what you're doing!" Still talking as low as I could I clenched my fists harder and harder.

"Calm down." He said. I took a deep breath. Okay… no. It's still insane. I have to see what he's planned before I can act. We stopped. I hadn't realized that we had already come to the door. I didn't want to do this anymore, I'll go back and take my punishment instead. That's when one of the servants opened the door and immediately something little and very loud rushed inside. The little thing took a lap around me and then stopped in front of me gripping my hand and dragging me outside.

"Mori! Kyouya! Guess what? I've got a new bunny! He's purple! You have to come and meet him! He's the cutest most precious thing I've got! You know why? BECAUSE! He can TALK! Come on! Come on! I'll show you!" Honey where all over the place, pulling my arm, talking very loud and he made little jumps while he was half running half walking down the stairs that lead to my house. I was confused. What where Honey doing here? And why the hell did he want me to look at his stupid bunny?

Honey lead me down the small path towards a car that was parked outside the gate. I turned confused to Mori who smiled and made an almost unnoticeable nod. That was when I realize that Honey was helping me to escape from my house. Incredible, they did believe me. I would've never believed me. But they did. But, then again. I'll never be able to set my foot inside of my house ever again. That made me sad. No, actually. I was happy. I didn't have to do anything with my father ever again.

"He's in here! Just look! Get in! Get in! I want to show him for you!" Honey pushed me inside of the small car. Nothing fancy as you would expect from a rich family. But I didn't have time to think about that now. Honey was inside of the car even before I was able to sit down, Mori stepped inside just as the driver decided to drive away. Barely managing to close the door Mori tumbled down on the seat and almost sat down on Honey.

"I'm sorry about that, but they started to suspect something." A familiar voice excused in a rather worried voice. "I think they're going to chase us. I can see your security guards gathering just inside the gate." It took a few seconds for me to realize that it was one of the Hitachiin-twins that drove the car. Did he know about me and Mori?

"Thank you, Kaoru!" Honey almost sang.

"No problems. Don't worry, Kyouya. We're going to Honey's house, if that's okay." It was okay, anywhere where my father couldn't get me was an okay place. But, now, when I think about it, it'll be really hard to avoid my father, he has people everywhere and if any of them saw me I'd be dead. That's depressing, but on the other hand, I do think Honey's house is one of the safest at the moment. I don't think my father has got any connections with Honey's family or anything. That's good. It'll make it easier for me to hide, for now. I know that at some point my father will search through my friends' houses too. But definitely not know, he hasn't watched me when I'm in school… I think. I don't think he knows much about me outside the house, actually.

But, never mind that. I'm sick of thinking of my father. I'll go back to Honey and Kaoru. Kaoru, I wondered if he knew all of it. No, that's impossible. Maybe he knew about me being gay, but that was not enough to actually come here and rescue me. I mean, nobody knew about my abusive father or the terrible life I had lived until now. Kaoru couldn't know about it. Maybe he'd suspect something, but that's still not a strong reason enough to actually do something like this. I think Honey saw my confused face, because he answered what I wanted to ask.

"Mori is the one who's behind this… and no, Kaoru's only driving. He knows nothing." He told me with a wink. I turned my head to Mori who smiled.

"What…? How…?" I started.

"I said that I had talked to Honey." He simply said. Woah, don't give me that. I've had enough crap today as it is. Please, answer with something that'll at least be close to make sense.

"How did you…? Where did…? Honey…? When did he…? Kaoru…? How did…? WHY?"

"I know more than you think… wanted to help…" I didn't want to know what he knew so I didn't ask him either, I nodded, received a small smile and decided to stare through the window. How odd. I felt like crap. I did not want Mori to know anything about me, it was my life and I can handle it. But… at the same time… I couldn't… He had to rescue me. I have to thank him in a better way.

I stepped inside of Honey's house. How strange it felt to come inside of such a… soft… house. Yes. Soft. I said it. Everything in my house was white, black or brown and all the shapes were hard and artistic as they called it. Hardly any color or anything with soft edges at all. But here, it was like entering a nice, warm atmosphere that surrounded my entire body. It felt like a home, even though it was large and spacious it was just something that felt so right. I've never felt such a feeling before. I felt welcomed… it had been a long time since I felt welcomed anywhere…

Most of the places I visited were because of business, everything had to look neat and stylish. Modern, as they say. I've never understood it. Too me, it meant business. Not a single smile was allowed in such places, but here… amazing… to make a place look like it belonged to a rich person and at the same time have this warm feeling to it, that just amazed me. I've never been in such a place before. I felt somewhat happy.

"So… Mori… Kyouya… What do you want to do next? Kyouya, you are more than welcome to stay here as long as you want. My parents won't mind at all, they're mostly out on business anyway and they don't bother who I bring home. There are only a few servants here, but they won't bother with you if you don't want to… you can trust them. They're not like yours… Do you know how easy it is to get information from your servants?" Honey sounded very mature when he said all those things. But, first. His parents laid back attitude towards Honey seemed to be an explanation as to how he managed to 'invite people to bed', as he put it, without being busted.

And second, it almost sounded like he had practiced a little bit so that he wouldn't forget anything or something like that. But it was fine. As long as I had somewhere to stay.

"My servants? Is that where your information comes from?" I'm not surprised. Because, I've had my suspicions about them not being very faithful towards our family for quite some time now. Maybe that's the true reason to why my father put up cameras in the first place. But, instead of reveal the servants' secrets he now knew about me being gay…

"Yes… they told us everything… and I have to say that they really don't like you or your father…" No, that was obvious. "Kyouya… can I ask you something?" Honey said while he led me up the stairs and entered a long corridor with Mori and Kaoru right behind us.

"Of course you can ask, but don't expect any answer…" I said, warning him to not ask any stupid questions.

"I know that your father has connections everywhere and it'll be quite difficult to hide from him… I mean, is it so bad that you have to like hide forever or something?" He asked seriously. It hadn't hit me before now. I'll never be able to come back. Never. And hiding forever would be difficult… or impossible… "I've got an idea… on what you could do… but it'll have to wait. I must prepare some things first. You can stay in this room tonight… this will be your home during the entire time you're staying here. Hope you feel welcomed." Those words came from the heart. I didn't think I'd be stuck with my boyfriend's… can I call it that? Boyfrieeend. Sound so weird. Well, my boyfriend's… ehm… ex. But Honey seemed to be a good guy when he really wanted too. That's good enough for me.

I stepped inside of a pretty big room. It was a little smaller than my own room but this one was nicer and cozier… I think I can manage to stay here for a while. I looked at Mori and he almost smiled, I noticed that I smiled too and I immediately changed to my business face.

"It's fine. I think I can stay here. Thank you, Honey." Honey made a small chuckle.

"Then, make yourself at home. I won't bother with you anymore… come Kaoru… we got some things to prepare!" He said and gripped the hand of the Hitachiin-twin, Kaoru smiled and followed the little blond monster out of… my… room. The door closed and I immediately felt something warm embrace me. I hugged Mori back while I let the feeling of comfort sink into my body. I felt safe. How odd. Safety… so this is how safety feels like? I think I can get used to it.

"This has been a rough day… I..." I got interrupted with a kiss on my cheek. I closed my eyes. So calm, yet so passionate.

"Shh… don't talk…" Mori whispered. My heart beat faster. Of course he wanted to finish what we started right before all of this happened. I think I'll let him do it. After all… I love him. It's natural. Mori's hands searched their way down to my butt and grabbed it hard. I hissed. I wanted him. But it has to go fast or I think I'll explode. Mori began to push me down towards the floor, but I didn't want to do it on the floor once again. My back hurts enough as it is.

"Bed… please…" I managed to say while he spread kisses down my neck. Oh, it felt so good. Mori grunted something in response but seemed to listen to me. Instead of pushing me down he carefully lifted me up and spread kisses all over my face as he placed me on the bed. Eager to finish this he started to unbutton my shirt. I waited a little before I decided that it was boring and while I loosened my belt and removed my glasses he started to take off his shoes and loosen his belt. Passionate kisses where received and given at the same time everything was removed.

Suddenly I found myself lying naked on my back with a complete arousal, immediately I found a naked Mori hovering above me. This was the first time I ever felt completely exposed to somebody, but at the same time I felt completely safe with exposing myself in this way. I felt Mori's fingers travel down my body to finally grab my butt again. I shivered when he started to squeeze and caress it.

"You're ready?" He asked bluntly. Both of us just wanted to get through with this. The pure lust hanging around us was almost suffocating. We had to get rid of it before we could get serious with each other and both of us knew that.

"Yes." I answered him just as bluntly. My arms were around Mori's neck, pulling him in for an impatient make-out session. Mori's fingers entered my body, I took a deep breath. It almost sounded like I moaned, but I didn't… but I'll let Mori think I did. This time everything went faster, Mori slipped the third finger in before I even knew the second finger was in. I tensed up a little at the sudden stretch but I quickly got used to it. Kissing up my neck, he stopped at my ear once again. I loved when he did that. It's such a sensitive spot. It made me want him even more.

He left my hole and replaced the fingers with his own length. It felt like I lived in a wonderful nightmare, I remembered the sweet sensation earlier today but I also remembered the pain afterwards. The tall oh-so-beautiful man started to move slowly and steady. It was painful to feel his large member move in and out so slowly. Obviously he didn't think that I could handle it if he moved faster. But, I wanted him to move faster.

"…ah… faster… nhn… harder…" I managed to moan the words to him. Telling him it had to be done quickly. He automatically thrust harder and faster, making me moan of want. The deep inpatient make-out session continued while the bed made small cracking noises and the hands were traveling all over the place. Mine grabbed Mori's back. Feeling all the muscles that worked hard under the warm, sweaty skin I allowed him to grab my chest as much as he wanted.

"You're beautiful, Kyouya." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I couldn't help but to blush. The warm feeling that spread through my body told me it was not long before I would come.

"… Mori… I'll…" He silenced me with more kisses.

"…Me too…" He simply answered. He made a few more thrusts before I came. He followed right after me and collapsed right beside me. We panted heavily for a while before we got our ability to speak back.

"Are you going to stay all night?"

"If you want to."

"Again?"

"Yes."

* * *

**Okay, now… don't be mad at me if the love-scene is so short… I'm sorry… continue!**


	6. Sweet pain of love

**Okay, I have to say this: It's rated M for a male BONDAGE love scene including TOYS, with a somewhat cheesy ending. If you don't like, don't read.**

**Note: Kyouya does want Mori to do this to him. My inside information says he actually was the one who suggested it... in the scene between this one and the last one, even if it doesn't seem that way. Yeah, don't worry, he wants it and Mori just... does it... to him... sorry for the last one by the way, this should make it up to you. Enjoy!**

* * *

Mori threw me on top of him with hard and impatient movements. Naked and sweaty I fumbled around for a few seconds before I found his already hard erection. Facing him I placed myself over it and I sat down on top of him, sliding his full length deep inside my body as I let out a painful gasp. It hurt a lot worse than before, I could feel my butt clenching around his erection, sending waves of pain through my body, but I didn't care. I loved him so much. I just wanted to have him, for the third time in a row.

"Good?" Mori got up on his elbows and grabbed my neck, kissed my sweaty forehead before he traveled down to my mouth. I opened my mouth immediately, letting the big, wet muscle inside of my mouth for like the billionth time, never tired of his mouth exploring mine. The sweet sensation was covering all the pain I felt. It was pure hell and heaven at the same time. My arms were around him, clinging to him like there was no tomorrow. Everything felt so good. "Move, Kyouya."

Mori's hands suddenly grabbed my erection. Causing me to let out another gasp while he started to pump me hard as the other hand went around my waist, forcing me to move up and down on his erection. My toes clenched around the bed sheets, in an atempt to let out the pain through them and my fingers that had found their way deep into Mori's back. My body was almost going to collapse, but I still felt like the release was very far away.

"Please, Mori. Harder, faster." Mori bit down my neck. I trembled, I think I accidently dug my nails into his back so hard he began to bleed. I felt Mori moving under me, placing his legs a little further apart to be able to thrust into me a little better than before. He picked up the pace quickly, causing me to be left behind for a little while before I was able to meet his thrusts with the same pace. "There… keep hitting there." I managed to say under my breath. Feeling him hitting my sweet spot every time he thrusted into me. I felt dizzy. All the blood running through my head and all the oxygen I desperately needed made me not completely aware of what I did.

He gripped my hair and pulled my head back, kissing up my jaw line, I moaned. His hard way to handle me was really arousing, he let out all the demons inside of me. All I wanted was to be punished by him. My sweaty hands tried to still clench to his back, not wanting to let go of his muscular body. This was becoming frustrating, none of us was near the end and we needed something new to do, quickly.

"Mori… uh… please… more…" Mori immediately let go of my erection and put both hands around my waist, throwing me down on the bed again. After a couple of second apart and very much fumbling I found myself being turned around and I suddenly faced the mattress. Mori lifted my butt up in the air and pushed himself inside of me. Bending me in some weird position as my back gave up and let him do whatever he wanted to me. Now, clenching my fingers around the sheets I started to feel out of breath. "Can't breathe." I moaned to him, as he lifted me up and put a pillow below me, it was a little better, I think I can manage it now.

"You're beautiful, love you." Mori said as he thrusted in and out of me. I felt how he got up on his toes, forcing my butt a little higher up as he in some way managed to stretch all the way down to my face to kiss me again. He thrusted back in harder and harder every time he pulled out. "Love you." He groaned into my ear. One of his hands grabbed my erection again and pumped it, the other was placed beside me to prevent him from crush me. Unable to answer his comment I grabbed it hard, digging my nails into his skin and moaned constantly instead.

I felt how his arm slid out of my grip and I felt his strong hands grab both my wrists instead. Pulling them back in a sudden move and holding them there. I felt Mori's thrusts become slightly slower while I saw him pull up something from the floor. He tied my arms behind my back in a smooth move and I was left again with my face down in the pillow with my arms tied tightly to my back.

"No… Mori, please… don't…" I wasn't allowed to say more as he forced something in my mouth and tied another thing around my head to keep me silent. I wasn't able to see what he used because I hadn't my glasses on, but in some way, I was glad that I didn't know what he used to silent me. My begging became muffled and I couldn't tell him to stop. This thing in my mouth made it harder for me to breathe and I already had a very hard time doing so. I was going to tell him off when he was done here.

Mori lifted my upper body, pulling my head back using the gag. I whimpered. It hurt. I met his eyes, his chest was so close to my back and I desperately wanted my freedom back. He looked at me and let one of his rare smiles cover his face. He kissed me over the eye and I started to feel panic, he was not going to stop now.

"Kyouya, don't worry. Love you." No, what was he going to do? He released the grip of my gag and let me drop to the bed. Reaching to the side of the bed he opened the drawer in the bedside table and pulled a large object out, but I couldn't see what it was due to my poor sight and position. I needed my glasses. Mori quickly placed himself behind me once again. "This might hurt a little." He grabbed my butt and lifted it to the air again. I was trapped with the face down in the mattress one more time. I really started to worry about what he was going to do next.

Mori thrusted his thumb inside my hole along with the object. I whimpered because I couldn't scream due to the pain. Something bigger than Mori himself pressed inside my body. All of my body parts trembled, the pain made my eyes go wide, my fists to clench on my back and my toes to dig their way down into the mattress. Oh, god. It hurt. I felt like he was tearing my butt apart. He stopped when he felt that he couldn't put it any further inside my body. He pulled my gag again and made me stand on my knees, my back against his chest. He kissed my eyes again and it weren't until then I realized that I was crying. The tears wouldn't stop drain down my cheeks.

"Sorry." He followed the tears with his tongue. It calmed me down a little. My breathing slowed down as I got used to the new, bigger item in my butt. I wondered what it was. But I didn't get enough time to actually be able to figure out what it was before Mori moved the object out and immediately pushed it inside of me again. Making me whimper again. I felt the tears squeeze through my eyes as the pain rushed through me. Mori still held my gag, almost strangling me. "Want your whole body, not just your butt." He explained his rough treatment. But, he switched to holding around my chest instead of my gag. He let my head drop, spit was dripping from my mouth, I felt that the whole gag had became really wet and I wanted to get rid of it as quickly as possible and I cooperated as much as I could with Mori.

Mori moved the object out and in once again. Making my body stiffen again, I had not gotten used to it but it was on its way. I learned to take the whole thing inside of me step by step and after a couple of minutes of one-sided thrusting I started to thrust back. Wanting more from Mori. Mori began to pick up the speed, a little faster each time he pulled out and thrusted in. I knew I was going to come soon. Every time he hit the sweet spot my fingers and toes clenched, absolutely at pure bliss when he struck it again. Moaning through the gag was not the easiest, it only allowed me to do shallow sounds. Any deeper and it felt like I was going to get suffocated.

"Ready?" Ready for what? I wanted to know what the hell he was going to do next. Mori pulled the object out. "For both." No, oh god, no! Don't… I didn't even finish my thoughts before Mori added his own erection with the large object into my hole at the same time. I cried through my gag. My fingers searched desperately for something to dig their nails into and my feet were digging as hard as they could into the mattress. I bit down hard on my gag, wishing it was a terrible nightmare as the tears started to flood down my cheeks again.

"Uh… tight…" Of course it's tight! I just wanted to rip his face off, but I couldn't move due to Mori's hard grip and the pain that constantly ran through my body. Both when he pulled out and when he thrusted in, he basically ripped my butt open. I could feel how wounds were created and blood ran down inside of me. "Sorry..." Mori was strong and needed only one hand to turn my head towards him. Kissing me once again at the eye he continued to thrust harder and harder and faster. I was crying all the time, not that I didn't found any pleasure in it, because in some weird way I did. I just needed a way to release the pain.

After a couple of thrusts I started to see stars, the end was near. I could feel how the tension built up inside of me and Mori must've felt it too, because, even if he began to run out of breath he thrusted harder and hit the spot perfectly, making me come with a loud whimper. Everything became white and I think that I stopped breathing for a second, because in the next I was falling down again on the mattress, giving Mori full access to my butt. He thrusted harder and harder and when I didn't think he would come at all, I felt his white, warm liquid fill me up in just seconds.

Everything stopped moving, well not everything. I was trembling due to the massive pain. Mori stood with his softening member inside of me while I still had my butt in the air. Both breathing heavily. I started to move first, making signals to Mori to release me from whatever he had tied me up with. He slowly pulled out of me as I held my breath. I didn't know why I did that. I just held it. He started with my hands and with a little struggle he managed to release me, and then he helped me to untie the soaked gag. When I finally was free from my prison I collapsed on the bed, breathing hard and tried to gather my feelings together. Mori lay down next to me, not too close, because I was dripping with sweat. But close enough for me to be able to see him even without my glasses.

"Love you." He said and kissed me on the nose.

"Go to hell, you fucking idiot, I'm bleeding, right?" I was worried, everything hurt. I was not going to be able to sit down for a while.

"A lot." He answered almost bored, I got mad.

"Go get some paper then! And help me to the shower." I didn't want to bleed on all over Honey's family's sheets. It was embarrassing enough that we'd done it here.

"No, tired." He answered and closed his eyes, making me really pissed off.

"Now! You fucking bastard or I'll cut your balls off!" I half screamed at him. Not making the situation better in any way. I felt the blood trying to escape my butt.

"Okay… don't be mad… I'll help you, was just kiddin'…" Mori excused himself and got up from the bed as I watched him wander off, naked of course. I couldn't stay mad at him.

"Don't mess with me when I'm tired and fucked." I warned him in a quite non-violent tone.

"Sorry." He almost shouted when he was inside the bathroom. It's very typical amongst rich people to have their bathrooms connected to their bedrooms.

"You better be." I called as I heard him rustle something inside the bathroom. He came out of the bathroom, a full frontal shot for me, damn that I didn't have my glasses or I'd see him better. But I couldn't help but to smile at him. He walked through the room, unaware that I watched every step he took even though I couldn't see him clearly. He sat down next to me.

"I am sorry… you know what…?" He slightly pushed some paper between my butt cheeks. I whined. It hurt even if he only touched it with almost no pressure at all. This will be a hard week.

"What?" I asked him quite impatient. The pain wasn't going to give in any time soon.

"I love you, Kyouya. I do." He leant forward and kissed me on my nose, slowly traveling down to my mouth. I answered him to force myself to think of something else as Mori took some more paper.

"Take me to the bathroom." I whispered inside his mouth, continuing kissing him.

"You sure?" he answered at the same way.

"Of course." I said, I wanted to get rid of all this filth as quickly as possible.

"Can you move at all?" Mori asked me more curious about whether he should help me or not or if he should leave me alone so I could get to the bathroom by myself.

"No, help me up." I demanded. "But, make sure I don't bleed all the way." I tried to move but immediately I got interrupted by the pain that rushed through my body.

"'Kay." He said as he pushed another piece of paper between my butt cheeks. "That's enough." He decided and leant over me again. Grabbing my shoulder he slightly lifted me and put his arm underneath my chest. The other hand went around my legs and before I knew it I was up in the air. Hanging with my butt in the air over Mori's shoulder.

"What are you doing you crazy fuck?" I screamed and hit him without thinking. The pain immediately forced me to slow down and I bit my lip. It was too painful. Mori didn't answer to my sudden outburst and headed towards the bathroom instead. Placing me in the smaller of the two bathtubs and bent over to remove the pieces of paper from my butt. I whined again. I didn't want to feel the pain anymore.

"Sorry." Mori said once again. He leant forward and kissed my forehead. "I'll leave." He said in the next second, I froze.

"NO!" I threw my arms around Mori's neck, the pain passing through me. "Don't leave! I'll die, I swear!" I begged into his neck, almost sobbing. He put an arm on my back, slowly caressing it.

"Then, I won't leave." Mori got up and carefully placed himself behind my back. "Ready?"

"For what?" I asked without thinking.

"Water…" He almost sounded like I was stupid. Of course it was water. I was in a bathtub after all.

"Yes." I said, water couldn't be that painful… could it? Mori turned the water on. The first thing I felt was a little uneasiness but I quickly got used to the weird feeling.

"Does it hurt?" Mori said, he was worrying about me. How cute.

"No, not really. But just don't make it any warmer. I'm hot enough as it is." I leant backwards towards Mori's chest, looking up at the tall, beautiful man, thinking for a while before I continued. "What are you doing to me? And why do I let you do it?" I followed his arms that were placed at top of the bathtub's sides. Moving real slow so it wouldn't hurt.

"You love me?" Mori asked and bent a little forward. I stopped touching him.

"Yes, I do." I felt how his lips searched their way down to my ear.

"And I love you." Mori licked the shell of my ear, quickly working toward the middle, I sighed from pure satisfaction, he had some skills this man.

"Why do you love me?" I asked. Rather curious of how this man became to love me like he did.

"You're beautiful… you're smart… I like it." He tickled my ear with his breath making me let out a small laugh of amusement.

"Thank you." I touched his arms again, following it all the way to the fingertips, where I slid my finger between his. He closed his hand, making us hold hands.

"It's true." He stated towards my ear. I relaxed. He wasn't going to leave me anytime soon. I was sure of that much.

"You're beautiful too and you're rich, I'll have anything I want." I said in a joking tone. Mori let out a laugh from his heart and decided to tickle me. I was absolutely in heaven now, if it weren't for the stupid pain. I know that I'll love him as long as he loves me. That I promise myself.

* * *

**This starts to be way too much out of character... sorry, but when you're fallin in love you change a little... yeah, that's what happened. Please, don't kill me...**


	7. Kyoko

**Okay, I have to say this: This is rated M for male x male relationships and men being pregnant. If you don't like, don't read.**

* * *

"GOOOOOOD MOOORRNNIIINNNGG!"

Death terrified I made a surprised jump and landed on my butt. BIG mistake, I immediately fell over and back in the bed, rolling over to my stomach. I mourned loudly due to the massive pain attack that came from my butt while an incoming headache caused by too much blood to rush to my brain too fast. I hate people who wake me up early in the morning.

"Time to rise and shine, Kyouya! It's beautiful weather outside and you don't want to miss your first day at school hiding from your dad!" The little blonde monster had decided to go back to his normal annoying self. I felt how something got up on the bed and stopped just to lean over me. I looked up, immediately meeting the big brown eyes of the blonde monster.

"Get off me. It's not school today…"

"Oh, yes it is! You slept through the whole day and night! I must say that I'm impressed! I never thought a human was able to do that! You must've been reeeeaaaaallly exhausted because I couldn't do anything to wake you up so I let you sleep instead! Mori left yesterday at the evening by the way, telling me to say 'sorry' to you! Must've been a pretty rough day for you, huh? Making you this tired? Now, that I think of it, it looks a little messy… did you two enjoy yourselves when you were alone?" The monster smiled towards me. He thought it was funny to watch me get more and more annoyed every second I looked at his face.

"Are you serious? Have I slept that long?" The only thing that confirmed that was the fact that Mori wasn't beside me. What a shame. In my heart I wanted to wake up beside him, not to the blonde monster's voice. But when I sleep this long I guess it's nearly impossible to fulfill that wish. Mori must've got some business to deal with at home. He wasn't like me, running away whenever he couldn't handle the pressure and he weren't as worn out as I was before the kidnapping.

I can't blame him. I understand if he got better things to do than to wait for me to wake up. Now, I got to focus on school. I tried to move as little as possible to prevent the pain from coming, but it had already begun to fade away. I tried to sit up and it went quite well. But, my head felt so heavy and my arms too, I couldn't bother to lift them. Honey must've told the truth anyway, I'm quite surprised, I did thought he was joking with me. "This can't be true…"

"Of course it's true! Now, come on! I'll show you how we can hide you from your dad!" He skipped away from the bed and left me staring after him. He had said something about having an idea to what to do the last time I saw him. It couldn't be that bad, I'm sure Mori have talked to Honey about this plan. "Okay boys! He's ready!" Wait! What? I got up from the bed expecting a serious pain-attack as my feet landed on the floor, but the only pain I felt was dull and deep inside of me. I think I could handle it as long as it stays dull. BUT, that wasn't the most important thing now! Two male servants who looked younger than me but were a lot taller stepped inside and approached me.

"What? Why? WAIT!" They lifted me up and carried me away like I was a doll and pushed me behind a wall of thin paper. They immediately started to undress me. I felt that they had their hands everywhere and suddenly the cold air hit me between my legs. But, I wasn't naked for a long time before they forced something heavy over my head and something that covered my butt.

"They're going to change your night-suit into something more… comfortable…" I could hear how the little monster smiled evilly from the other side of the paper-wall as one of the servants forced something on my feet and the other something on my head. I couldn't see everything because my glasses were still at the bed-side table, but I could see a bright yellow color from my chest and down. I already suspected what I was wearing.

"Can I have my glasses?" I asked, quite desperate to have my sight back.

"No, I've discussed this with Mori, even if you are disguised as somebody else, it would be risky to have the glasses you have now. Because, you know, everyone will recognize you so therefore I have fixed some lenses for you to wear instead of the glasses! You must admit that I am smart sometimes!" Honey laughed. One of the servants showed me a small box and opened it. I took it and they backed away from me, I saw a small mirror in front of me and leaned closer to try to figure out how the lenses worked. It took a little while before I managed to insert them correctly, but it wasn't as hard as I thought it would be.

"Are you done yet?" The monster asked bored but yet eager to see how I looked.

"Yes… I said, fearing that I might regret this.

"Come outside and I'll show you how you look in the full-sized mirror!" Honey was already on my side of the paper thin wall. He stopped and then smiled widely. "I didn't recognize you at all! Step out and watch yourself!" When I didn't move he immediately approached me, grabbed my hand and pulled me out from behind the paper-wall. He put me in front of the mirror. I remained silent. I couldn't believe it. "What do you think?" I didn't recognize myself.

"Where… why… how?" I spun around. I looked like a girl. A blonde, cute, blue-eyed girl dressed in the usual yellow dress as an ordinary girl on Ouran Academy. It fit perfectly, they had even sewed it so it looked like I had small breasts. That disturbed me a little bit. I didn't want to be dressed as a girl, a woman was so much better. Especially with a dark, sexy dress with long, black hair. I wasn't supposed to be cute, have blonde hair and blue eyes. I looked at Honey.

"You're adorable! How does it feel?" Honey threw his arms out like he wanted a hug or something. I just stared at him.

"You've just ruined everything I am! And how are we going to keep this a secret? They'll make me talk and then everything will be ruined!" Honey smiled, I didn't like that smile.

"No silly! Because I'll tell everybody that you're my sister and that you can't talk because you're mute!"

"I'm your _sister_? Since when do you have a _sister _in school?" I folded my arms.

"Don't you understand? Since I'm pregnant it'll start to show in about a month and a half and at that time I can't be Honey anymore, right? I have to dress as a girl too! So I've made up a plan that'll work perfectly and it goes like this: you and I are sisters from a rather newly rich family, we're not like the rest, you're mute and I'm pregnant because of all disorganization in our family! That'll be great! Won't it?"

"NO! Are you insane? I'll never do something like that in my life!" Suddenly Honey looked a little threatening. The little blonde had completely taken the monster-shape now. He smiled content, but his eyes were hiding something evil.

"Is that so? Hahaha, I think that you don't quite understand me… my dear Kyouya, you know, I watched you two the other night... I've got all of your little… love-session on tape…" Honey took a breath to rub it in and to mark that he was in charge this time and not me. "I think you understand me when I tell you that if you don't cooperate with me I'll send the tape straight to your beloved father… and add that the whole school will know all about it before you can say 'sorry'." His eyes sparkled, he really enjoyed watching me in my uncomfortable situation.

"You filmed us…? Oh, no, you wouldn't dare…" My confidence had completely left me.

"Oh, believe me, sweetheart, I will. Want to see it? I can get you a copy right now… you were quite dirty little boys, weren't you?" He used the same love-to-see-you-suffer tone I had used against him at the bathroom in school. I didn't like that at all.

"Did you…? No way… you're insane… why would you do something like that?"

"Just because… I like to see that delicious terrified expression in your face."

"You're disgusting! How did you come up with this stupid idea?"

"I don't know… I think that last week I realized that if someone is going to help me through all of this it must be my sister… hmm… and since everything has turned out as it did you became perfect for that role…" I thought about it and I realized that it must have been about the medical treatment I promised him. I decided to play along.

"You know, I'm going to help you out, I made a promise and I'm not cold-hearted. I will give you the medical treatment you need. I've got a personal doctor that will help me out without my dad knowing it." That is true. The old man had given me quite a lot help during these years, he has seen a lot of stuff and he knows what to do. He always kept me healthy no matter what.

And to be honest, he is the only adult I've felt safe enough to talk about personal stuff. I never talked about anything really deep, but some questions here and there because I couldn't ask anybody else. He always answered my questions with another question, because he always wanted me to use my own brain to realize what it was and he always wanted me to think what's right and what's wrong. That no one should ever judge anybody just because of the appearance and that helped me a lot when Tamaki first tried to get the host-club started. That doctor was the best and only choice I've got so far.

"It's not about the medical treatment… stupid… it's about Mori, I don't want you to be near him ever again." Honey said quite angry. The little blonde was losing his patience. That's when I realized that that must've been the only reason to why Honey had decided to rescue me from my dad.

"You only rescued me… because you knew that he would sleep with me eventually, so you could film it and then blackmail me to get your weird idea into action… you're insane... I said that I'll take care of you!" Honey didn't seem to listen anymore, he just smiled and put his hands together.

"Don't you like my idea? Wait, look at this! KAORU, come and say hi to my cousin!" Honey ran away through the door and came back with a confused Hitachiin-twin in his strong grip. "Her name is Kyoko! Kyoko, this is Kaoru!" A new name? I don't want to do this anymore! I won't respond to 'Kyoko', because it's a _girl's_ name! Kaoru stopped and stared at me, but not long enough to make me feel uncomfortable. He knows his manners, he smiled and bowed politely.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kyoko. You and your cousin look very much alike, I can tell that you're related from miles away!" I could not believe that Honey's plan worked, if the little brat hadn't bribed Kaoru to only pretend to not recognize me that is, but anyways I decided to do answer his polite bow. Let's not be rude. I was on my way to say something when it hit me that I couldn't speak. If I did, Kaoru would surely find out that I wasn't a girl, if he didn't know already.

"She's mute, she can't talk. She was born that way, but, she's super-nice! She loves to listen while others chat, so feel free to talk around her!" Honey jumped up and down, that couldn't be good for the baby, and to be honest I wanted the blonde monster to have a sudden attack of pain and get hospitalized for the rest of the pregnancy. That'd be wonderful, however, it didn't happen. I was slightly disappointed.

"Wait a minute! Have I seen you somewhere before?" Kaoru had come a little bit closer and studied my face, I immediately tried to hide it behind the hair.

"Kaoru! Behave! She's very shy, you can't just pop up in people's faces like that!" That was adorable, Honey was becoming a real woman, nagging on her husband and telling him what to do and what not to do. I smiled again, making Kaoru very uncomfortable for standing so close.

"I'm sorry, I just got a feeling that you're very… familiar…" He backed away a step and folded his arms. "Are you sure she's not from around here?" Honey just shrugged.

"She's my cousin! Of course you've seen her sometimes! I bet she recognizes you, you know, Kyoko, as I said earlier this is Kaoru, from the Hitachiin family, he's got a twin and they look exactly the same, but don't worry! They're always together and it's not like you have to know the difference between them because they'll trick you and switch clothes and personalities whenever they feel like it!" Honey talked to me just like he would do with any other person he knew. I nodded, making Kaoru's frown deeper.

"No, that's not it… it feels like I've seen your face somewhere else… just look at the nose…" He pointed at his own nose. I felt quite embarrassed, being examined by the twin was not a pleasuring feeling at all. I covered my nose when it knocked on the door.

"Young master Haninozuka, there's a call waiting for you, it's mister Morinozuka." A servant bowed in the doorway, Honey made an excited noise, excused himself and ran away before I could talk with him. I didn't want to be close to Kaoru right now. He felt creepy, looking at me like that.

"You're pretty…" The twin stared at me, folding his arms as he spoke. I wondered slightly if he was going to continue that sentence like: 'you're pretty strong for a girl who is mute' but he didn't. He closed the distance between us within three steps and I reacted like a normal girl would do and backed away from him, not realizing that the wall was closer than I thought. I didn't even take a full step before I hit my heel in the hard surface. The Hitachiin just took that little step and stopped, standing very close to me. "You're pretty…"

The Hitachiin tried to touch my hair, I dodged it and tried to escape sideways, but it didn't work. Suddenly the little shorter redhead pinned my wrists to the wall, I stared at him. He was supposed to take care of Honey and now he was coming on to his cousin? Well, imaginary cousin but the principle was the same. The Hitachiin stared back, searching through every inch of my face.

"Don't be shy… I'm not going to hurt you…" He got too close and I did what every girl in the world would have done if a creepy guy was flirting with her and wouldn't stop touching her, I somehow slipped out of his grip and slapped him hard across the face. The Hitachiin blinked a few times as he slowly backed off of me, I sighed. He reacted funny and raised an eyebrow. "I do know you… I just do… but, you're not Honey's cousin… I would've remembered that… I… I-I don't know! Oh, god it's so annoying, I recognize your face… I mean just look at the jaw, you're clearly not a girl even if I thought you were a girl at first… you're… oh…" The redhead went silent and just looked at me, I got a bad feeling about that 'oh' he made, it was clearly that he was on the way of figuring out who I really was.

He started to laugh, he bent over and held his stomach so it wouldn't hurt, he laughed that much. He took a look at me again and laughed even more. I felt how embarrassed I was, my cheeks heated up in no time and I couldn't do much else but to stand and being humiliated by the Hitachiin. I didn't like it at all. I'll remember this and use it against him some time when he deserves it, even if he won't know that it's payback for this particular situation, it would still make my victory sweet enough for me to enjoy his loss.

"Stop it…" I whispered and the redhead reacted immediately.

"Kyoko? Are you serious? I knew I had seen your face somewhere, right Kyouya?" He laughed a little bit more. "Honestly, it took a while for me to even realize that you weren't a girl and if I didn't know that you've ran away from your home or that I helped Honey to get that dress I would've never even thought it was you! Seriously! That's amazing! Kyoko… hahaha, that was a good one, would've never guessed that… hahaha…"

"Stop laughing... it's not funny..."

"Wait, why are you doing this?" The Hitachiin laughed a little more.

I folded my arms, a stupid way to show that I didn't like the treatment I received. The Hitachiin saw my discontent and started to calm down. That was when I heard a second knock on the door, another servant stood at the door frame and bowed towards us.

"Young master Haninozuka has called mister Hitachiin and miss Kyoko down to the hallway, he expects that you'll be down as fast as possible. Your ride is ready to drive any moment now, thank you for your time." He bowed again and left the room, I turned my head back and met the redhead's eyes. We both thought the 'miss Kyoko' was a little embarrassing, if he didn't already knew my secret he would've gotten suspicious that I didn't have an actual last name. I just shrugged my shoulders. It was time to face the other classmates and members of the host club. This was going to be a rough day.

"Because I want to." I felt like it wasn't necessary to share Honey's unstable emotions and twisted ideas with the twin. He would experience it soon enough anyway. I smiled, he swallowed my excuse.

"... But... o-okay... you must like being dressed as a girl... well, it doesn't matter to me... I mean, I'm okay with it... do you still want me to call you Kyoko?"

"Yes, please."

"I'll try to remember that." Kaoru smiled, I smiled back. I knew he wasn't done questioning me, but for the moment he seemed to be pretty satisfied and so was I.

* * *

**Honey is still trying to take Mori back, he just complicates everything and thinks that if he destroys Kyouya, Mori will come back. Kaoru is simply confused and want to see with his own eyes that what Kyouya said is true. **

**Honey is quite active, almost too active, let's see if his baby makes it... and he's showing signs of being slightly crazy and he desperatley wants his Mori back, I'm just telling you, Kyouya is in a dangerous situation...**


	8. If my father would decide my faith

**Still rated M for man x man relationships and men being pregnant and some other stuff.

* * *

**

I stepped inside of the third music room at the same time as the entire room turned their head to look at us. It wasn't a surprise, two new girls in school, I mean, the other girls had to check us out just to see if we were a threat or friends to them, or it could just be the fact that Honey had decided to dress up as a punk-rock-goth girl. I didn't know which it was, but he had attached so many unnecessary things to his outfit that it was almost ridiculous. He had the usual yellow dress, but he had added belts, rings, bracelets and necklaces everywhere, and surprisingly all these things summed up into a weird stylish look.

On his head he had black, thick hair that despite being tied up in two high located pigtails still covered his shoulders and his bangs made a straight line across his forehead. He looked like a little slut, to be honest. But that might just be me, the other girls might think he's cute or maybe even sexy. I had no idea to why he was dressed like this even if he had told me several times in the car that he was supposed to be from a disorganized family and that he was pregnant, so he couldn't dress up as a cute little innocent girl. I wondered if he could pull this act off. It seemed to be the opposite of what Honey usually chose to be like.

I better stop thinking about it. At this moment the only thing that should be annoying me is the fact that I didn't know what story they had made up to make the fact that I, Kyouya, wasn't in school this day. A believable one, I mean, I haven't missed a single school day in my entire life. My life is all about the school and how to make profit but that was not important, they couldn't simply justify my absence with a stupid excuse like that I was sick or something, because it wouldn't be believable. I never got sick, and if I got sick I went to school anyway. And to make things worse, my real self couldn't come back ever again, and a regular illness couldn't cover that.

Suddenly a strong wind blew by and I heard someone whining very loud, and it could only be one person who whined so loud and could start such a dramatic scene out of nowhere. Tamaki had flown by me and he seemed to be pretty upset over something, whining, crying and being his usual self throughout the entire act. Something wasn't going as the blonde wanted. I thought it was pretty damn needed that somebody else was suffering that wasn't me.

"He's dead!" Tamaki screams and lean himself on one of the twins and cries on his shoulders. The twin tried to get rid of the crying blonde but failed as the other clinged to him harder. Who's dead? I noticed that Mori wasn't in the room. Even if the room was filled with waiting girls it seemed to only be the twins, Tamaki and Haruhi that sat down with her crowd of girls in the furthest corner. The blonde whined inaudible words for a while and then he started to make sense again. "Read this! He's dead!" The blonde reached a newspaper to the twin he was clinging to.

The twin looked at it for a second and went completely white in the face, he seemed to be unable to speak and he gave it to the other twin that quickly looked down and then up again, connecting his eyes with his brother and both of them looked bothered by the news. Tamaki still whined, but now the twin that had Tamaki on his shoulder seemed to be more anxious to calm the blonde down. Still nothing was said but it could be read in his pale face that this was not good.

Suddenly I saw a shadow approaching from behind, I turned around and saw Mori standing there and I couldn't help but to smile. I knew it was ridiculous to think that Mori might have died but it wasn't impossible. He didn't seem to recognize me at first but then a confused, small smile showed on his face. The next second was Tamaki standing before Mori and drew the gorgeous man's attention from me. He shoved the newspaper into Mori's chest and Mori had to catch it before it hit the floor. Tamaki searched his way through the room and fell depressed down in the furthest corner of the room and sent out waves of negative energy that could be felt throughout the room.

"He's dead… he's dead… he's dead…" Mori looked down on the paper and frowned.

"Kyouya Ootori was killed in a car accident…" He read out loud, I flicked at the same time the entire room gasps in shock. I look at Honey that seems to be just as shocked as I am and I turn my head to Mori who just shakes his head. "I'm so sorry for your loss…" Tamaki immediately got up and his face was no longer grieving. He sent lightning bolts through his intense stare and slowly turned the whole atmosphere upside down.

"My loss…? Are you serious…? He's like the best friend I've ever had! He was the first to accept me as who I am and now he's dead? Do you know how much that guy means to me and now he's doing this?" Tamaki showed a really threatening side of himself that I had never seen before. The room emptied rather fast except for the host members, a couple of nosy fangirls and me and Honey, but he pulled my arm and dragged me along backwards to watch the scene from a distance.

"Calm down, Tamaki! It's not like he died just to annoy you! It was an accident! Pull yourself together!" Haruhi said sharply, Tamaki turned around and looked at her with an expression that was meant to kill. The twins quickly caught his arms and prevented him from hitting the brown-haired girl.

"Don't be stupid!" One of them yelled.

"It's not worth it!" The other one added.

"What's wrong with you? Seriously! Did you just try to hit me?" Haruhi threw out a hand and a loud dashing sound echoed throughout the room. It went quiet for a second. "Tamaki… realize that this wasn't your fault… accidents happen… it's nothing you can do about it… he's dead, try to be respectful towards him instead of disgracing him like that… understood…?" She made a longer pause and looked at the frustrated blonde. "You should understand… after all, you're the one who loves him…" Tamaki tried to break free from the twins to revenge on Haruhi for the hard slap, but was unsuccessful and he sank to the floor, dragging along the twins.

I realized that what Haruhi had said was true, Tamaki does love me. But I've been so blind. I just tended to shake of all the hugs and kisses on the cheek I received when nobody was around, thinking that it was just his French way of saying that I was a good friend. I looked at Mori, his eyebrows told me that he was surprised and I looked at Honey, he seemed to enjoy it and to be honest, I hadn't expected anything else from him. The twins' faces looked at each other, they were pretty shocked and Haruhi had her usual bored face on and folded her arms as she waited for an answer from the blonde.

"… I'm sorry…" The blonde said, supposingly referring to what he had tried to do to Haruhi just a moment ago.

"You should be… and use your brain for once…you're not the only one who thinks this is a disaster…" Haruhi said, Tamaki looked like he had got another slap from her and looked down, defeated and pathetic. I almost felt sorry for him, but only almost. Haruhi turned around and looked at Mori. "By the way, Mori, where's Honey?" Mori lifted an eyebrow and for the first time he showed an expression that could be read by all of the persons still left in the room.

"You don't know?" He answered, it sounded like they've come up with some better plan than just saying that he was sick, because that wouldn't work either. This sounds good.

"No… should I know?" Haruhi asked and folded her arms again, Tamaki looked up, obviously trying to get some of his dignity back. Mori nodded slowly. The others waited for the answer that would follow soon.

"He talked about it… a lot…" He said, confusing the other members. They looked like they tried to remember something they had forgotten, well, obviously they hadn't. This was a lie.

"Oh, yeah! He's in that exchange programmed they have here, right?" One twin pretended that he knew about what he talked about, that must be Kaoru, because Hikaru looked like he had never heard of it before. Mori nodded again, Kaoru continued. "Don't you remember? He's going to some other country for about a year or something."

"Now? Weren't they supposed to leave a month ago?" Hikaru said. Kaoru nodded.

"They did, but Honey wasn't a part of it from the beginning, he asked them to join them because he could receive so much better treatment for the baby over there than here, don't you remember anything of this? He talked about it all day long before he left?" I do remember that Honey had said something about it a couple of times, but that was before I knew he was pregnant, but Kaoru made it sound like that's what he's been telling us all the time. They're really good liars all of them, didn't expect that.

"Oh, so it's for the baby? That's understandable. But, should he really travel when he's with child?" Haruhi's stoic face didn't change expression.

"The doctor wanted him to rest." Mori said, challenging the blank stare he got. They were both very good at keeping their faces straight, but Mori was naturally a little better.

"Yeah… like exchange programs are that relaxing." She said sarcastically, folding her arms once again.

"More than staying here." Mori said, she thought about it and decided to not answer. Kaoru joined in instead.

"Yeah, because what would the others say if they found out about it? They'd go completely nuts! This is the best for all of us… well, except for Mori… why didn't you follow with him?" To me that sounded like a practiced question, but to the others it seemed quite normal one.

"I'll take care of his business…" He answered and the other twin decided it was time to break his silence.

"But… if he's on an exchange program… wouldn't there be an exchange student for us to take care of?" Now, Mori smiled as the twin stopped speaking, he turned his head to us and gestured that we could come forward again. Honey didn't hesitate a bit and dragged me along. The other members of the club looked at us and then at Mori.

"There's two of them… and they're girls…" Hikaru stated.

"They're sisters…" Mori said like that would explain everything and they looked at us once again to see if we could help them out.

"My name is Hana and this is Kyoko." Honey said. Hana? Flower? Well, that wasn't a surprise. The others looked dumbstruck, nobody even bothered to close their mouth. Well, except for those who already knew about it. Tamaki suddenly stood up and all of the members followed him as he walked over to face me, he got down on his knees.

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met! I'm like simple trash compared to your beauty and I cannot allow you to say no to me when I'm asking you to be my wife!" Tamaki got hit in the head by Haruhi and she smiled like nothing had happened.

"Excuse this moron, he's just dumb, nothing else." She smiled and shook my hand, I looked confused at her and then down on the blonde, turning to Mori and then Honey. Mori looked like if Haruhi hadn't interrupted him he would've been the one punching Tamaki and Honey just looked thrilled, the joy was overflowing in his eyes when he thought about me being stalked by this stupid blonde for the rest of my life. I just did what I always did, I ignored him.

"No! You're not allowed to take her from me!" Tamaki said and Haruhi stomped on his head, showing exactly how she felt about him right now. She took my hand and dragged me inside the room.

"Do you also speak our language?" She asked, Honey was the one to answer.

"She doesn't… she doesn't speak at all, she's a mute, and has been since she was born." The blonde said as it was the most normal thing in the whole world. The rest of the room went silent.

"She doesn't talk?" One twin said, probably Hikaru, I didn't know, they could have changed places since I last looked.

"No, she doesn't, it's some trauma or some shit like that, how would I know?" Honey said, pulling of his bitch side perfectly. He seemed to be a troubled girl who didn't care about anyone or anything besides herself and all the bad stuff that has happened throughout her life.

"That's not nice…" Haruhi said, thinking Honey should consider what he had stated, but he didn't just like a girl like that would do.

"Well, she doesn't talk, so how could I know? Maybe there's just something wrong with her brain? Now, that would explain why she can't learn nothing about shit. She's totally useless." I looked at Mori's face and even he looked like he couldn't believe all the stuff that pour out of his mouth. I thought it was obvious that he saw this as a revenge for Mori, so I decided that I couldn't hear him either and smiled. "Just look at her… smiling like she can't hear us…"

"Stop that talk… she's perfectly fine as she is, she doesn't have to talk, I wouldn't want her to either way and it's always noisy in here, I would like it if some of you guys were quiet sometimes." Haruhi stated as she kicked down Tamaki again and threw a threatening gaze throughout the room.

"Kyouya was quiet…" Tamaki said, pouting and lying down, looking tired of everything that had happened to him today. "But you never noticed him… besides, Mori is always quiet too… just thought it could be mentioned… I can't stand this anymore, I'm going home." That was the best thing he could say at the moment. Haruhi looked a little insulted but decided that she wouldn't harass the blonde anymore, he looked really defeated.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't mean those two, you four guys… well, now three guys cover up the other two quite well…" She excused herself. "Go home and rest, you'll feel better tomorrow." Tamaki just got up, not confirming neither rejecting the statement, and left the room, quite abruptly. The other members just shrugged.

"It seems that we're decreasing in number rather quickly." One of the twins said.

"It's scary." The other answered. Haruhi turned to me again.

"If you want I can show you around." She was only referring to me, she didn't even bother to look at Honey as she dragged me throughout the room and then she opened one door far inside the room and shoved me inside. She sighed and dragged me along the empty classroom next door. "He's so stupid, you shouldn't listen to him… but he's got a heart of gold, he's a good person, he just hasn't figured out how to work with his brain yet." She said as it would explain something. I got the feeling that she and the blonde were fighting over something. Interesting.

Haruhi turned around and put a hand on my shoulder, she pushed me down into a chair and she sat down on the table in front of me. She put her forehead in her hands and sighed again.

"Why can't he understand?" She said and let her fingers travel through her hair. "I like him as he is, he doesn't have to play a minidrama every time something happens. I think Kyouya would've been more interested in him if he only calmed down and acted like a normal person." She said, that wasn't true, the only thing I actually liked about Tamaki was his way of showing emotions and his confidence and belief that nothing could go wrong, even if it did every time he was involved in something.

I've always dreamt of having that confidence, being able to stand on my own two legs and not depending on anybody, not caring what others think about me and not being chained by my father and brothers. I hated to be the only one who he hadn't have time for. I've been alone all my life and then that stupid blonde had to drag me along this stupid idea and I run away falling in love with Mori. I wonder if he would've been more devastated if he had known about Mori and me, now he thinks that I'm dead. I couldn't decide, he was pretty hurt, but if he was in love with me wouldn't it have hurt more if I told him that I don't love him back? That I love somebody else?

"You don't talk at all, right?" She said. "It would be embarrassing if this got out." She ran her fingers through her hair once again and smiled, I smiled back. "Well… maybe that sounded like I've got a crush on him… I'll tell you something… I'm not swinging that way, if you understand." That's why she only dragged me along, she was far more interested in me than anybody ever before, and I thought it was strange, well, until now.

"You're cute." She said and leant forward. "Can I steel a kiss?" She whispered very close to my nose, I immediately shook my head. "Oh, don't be shy, it's not like you're automatically gay just because of one kiss." She said and leant even closer, I pushed her away, feeling that my comfortable line had been crossed way too far now. She quickly grabbed my arms and was strong enough to part my surprised arms, took away my only defense and placed a clumsy kiss on my lips.

* * *

**Yeah... no comment. I'm tired.**


	9. Lucky it isn't me

One month and two weeks later that kiss still haunted my mind. I still received flirty winks and waves every now and then from that brunette who seemed to think that I just needed some time to think it over. Well, as long as the others didn't notice it was fine with me to let her play her little game. It was actually quite funny to see how obvious she was showing her emotions towards me without anybody noticing it. They thought it was only Haruhi's regular kindness she showed towards all the girls who visited the host club.

Anyway, I should be careful to not let her accidentally believe that I'm interested back, so I use my stone cold face and barely answer her questions and thoughts. It helps only a little, she told me once that she was going to wait for me, but in the end it doesn't work out. I'm relieved that Mori never seem to notice any of Haruhi's tries to win me over and I would like to let that kiss stay as a secret between me and her. Because, it couldn't count as cheating, could it? She kissed me and not the other way around so it shouldn't count. I wondered if Mori would be mad at me if I told him, well, I decided to let it drop.

Honey snapped me out of the daydreaming as he squeezed my arm hard. I grunted as an answer but didn't say anything as I noticed his worried gaze wandering all over the tall building. Thinking that it was better to be done with it than wasting time worry about it, I tried to shoo him in front of me but he quickly ran behind my back and pushed me forward to make me enter the building instead. I just shook my head and decided to not struggle with him as long as he went inside along with me.

Inside it was very cozy and welcoming unlike the other hospitals around the area. Well, to be honest it wasn't a hospital, it was more of an office building where the doctor I knew had his reception. As I walked up the stairs Honey held my dress in a strong grip and I could feel his anxiousness traveling right through my spine. When we got up to the second floor I shooed him in front of me to make him approach the usual bored secretary, giving him an encouraging pat on the head as he hesitated behind my back. The blonde woman looked up at me.

"Have you made an appointment?" She looked like we had interrupted her in something important when it was clear that she had been doing nothing at all. I nodded and received a bitchy face from the blonde, I think she thought that I was teasing her. What a childish manner this woman had, I didn't like her at all. "Your name, please." She took out what looked like a calendar and started to turn the pages, I elbowed Honey to make him say something. He carefully looked at the woman from behind my back, I could see every move he made in the giant mirror right at the end of the corridor.

"Hana…" He said hesitantly, the woman suddenly smiled.

"Little Hana? Nice to meet you, we've been expecting you, you're welcome to take a seat. The doctor will be available in just a minute." That smile was the most fake one I've ever seen in my life. That woman didn't want Honey to exist and it was shown in her eyes. I only suspected that maybe she didn't like it when teenagers got pregnant and/or the way Honey was dressed today. With a short, checkered skirt with some knee high black socks, God knows why he wants to wear it, a pink t-shirt with a colorful print and his usual big, black hair hung down his shoulders like a waterfall. It was a nice mess of colors but I suspected that the woman only saw a slut that had gotten pregnant accidentally. But, since Honey didn't notice the sarcasm I decided to let it go.

"Thank you." He said, obviously nervous. I didn't understand why, the doctor was only going to check that the baby was okay. He wouldn't care about anything else. We sat down at the end of the corridor, close to his door and at the moment it got quiet I noticed that Honey drummed on the surface of the small table next to him, making it even clearer that he wasn't comfortable with this at all. I put my hand over his and smiled towards him as he turned his face to look at me.

"I… want Kaoru to be here… or at least Hikaru…" He said and put his hands on his knees. "They'd know how to make me calm." That comment was to me unnecessary, but if the little blonde monster wanted to complain about me being here instead of the twins that were away on a wedding, that apparently had been so important they couldn't come today at the first examination of the baby.

It had been hard to get in touch with the doctor without my usual contacts but we managed to find his address and phone number and booked an appointment about two weeks ago. Apparently, this doctor is very popular. Well, it didn't surprise me, he is a very good doctor and he listens to everybody and everything. He is actually one of the few people that I have met that has made me feel important and somewhat proud. That was a rare feeling for me, the only other person that has managed to do that is Mori.

"… See you soon, hope you get well." The doctor said as he opened the door, and a man well over forty stepped out. I immediately recognized the man as one of my relatives, but he didn't seem to recognize me as he passed by us and down the corridor. The doctor turned his head towards us and smiled. "And who of you two are Hana?" I pointed at Honey that looked like he was having a panic attack. The doctor leant forward and put his hands to his knees. "Don't worry, it's just a little examination, it won't hurt and if you want you can take your friend with you. It's completely fine with me." He smiled and reached out a hand, Honey hesitated to take it, but then decided that it was the best for all of them. The blonde little monster dragged me along.

I had to do this, it should've been Kaoru's or Hikaru's responsibility, and maybe Mori's, after all they were cousins and Mori was always looking after Honey otherwise and sometimes it felt like he cared more about the little blonde monster than me, but I tried to not think about it. Mori was just like the twins, busy with something he didn't want to tell me nor Honey about. He was always busy lately, we hadn't had a single private moment with each other since the last time we did it. It was well over one month ago and I hadn't even managed to see him the last week.

Then Honey promised me that if I followed him to see the doctor then he would take care of Mori's business for one night so we could spend some time together. I had to follow with him even if I didn't want to, that was the promise and it wasn't hard to keep, but it was very annoying to me that the blonde monster couldn't handle this by himself. The doctor made a gesture to us to sit down as he also dragged his chair closer to us. He looked at us taking places and then started to get on with it.

"Hana, I've just got some questions for you and I would like to have some straight answers. Otherwise, this is pointless, right?" Honey nodded. I folded my arms. "How old are you and how long have you been pregnant?" He asked with a smile, Honey was quiet for a few moments before he answered.

"I'm eighteen and about four months pregnant." He said, very quiet.

"You don't have to be nervous, if you're eighteen then it's okay. But, when you say about four months, do you mean more than four months or three months and three and a half week or something?" He asked, Honey answered again very quiet.

"A little more than four months… I think it's two or three days." He rubbed his knees with his hands, obviously not being any easier with the doctor.

"And you're already showing this much? Interesting…" Honey gave the doctor a face of pure fright. The doctor saw this and smiled towards Honey again. "Calm down, it's perfectly normal, but for small women like you bearing their first child it is a little unusual that they're already showing at the beginning of the fourth month, but it's not rare either, don't worry, you're fine." Those words rinsed the frightened look right off Honey's face. I couldn't do anything besides to think that his feelings were very easy to manipulate at the moment, maybe I could use that at some time, when I wanted to be mean.

"… Uhm…" Honey interrupted the doctor, but didn't say anything. The doctor leant back as he waited for the blonde monster to continue. Honey was silent for a while as he gathered courage to speak up. "Uhm… I'm not a woman…" He said it so quiet even I had to strain myself to hear what he said. The doctor looked apologetically at him, excusing himself that he hadn't heard what Honey said. I thought that this was not a good idea. "I'm not a woman." Honey said almost right away, well, I can hardly do anything about it now.

"Of course… would you prefer me to use 'girl' instead?" The doctor didn't understand and before I could act the monster shook his head.

"Neither… I'm a boy…" He said, looking away as his fingernails dug into his knees. The doctor looked a little puzzled at first and let his eyes go from the blonde monster to me. I just nodded to confirm what the monster had said. The doctor put his fingers together and looked at Honey for quite a while before he spoke again.

"What's your real name?" Trying to make sense of what the little blonde had said the doctor asked the simplest questions he knew. Honey hesitated, but it was too late now.

"Mitsukuni Haninozuka…" His voice fading away as he realized that the doctor knew about him.

"You're from quite a wealthy and successful family…" The doctor's fingers now traveled over his forehead, this was too much to take in, I saw the stressed face and I wondered what he was thinking. "Could you please leave the room." Honey reacted as if he had been shot by a gun and looked at the doctor, but the doctor wasn't referring to him. He was staring at me and I understood that he wanted me to leave the room for quite a while, I got up but Honey protested loudly.

"No! It's okay, he knows about it!" The doctor stared at me, that stupid little blonde monster had used 'he' to refer to me. The doctor's eyes narrowed very much as he looked at me. He was quiet for a long time before he spoke again.

"Ootori?" He asked as his fingers touched his lips. I admitted that I was defeated and nodded. "Kyouya, you're alive…" There was an uncomfortable silence between the three of us as the doctor stared from Honey to me. "I'm glad that you're alright. I heard from your father that you were alive and that you were most likely to show up here at any time, I didn't believe him of course, but look at you now… sitting here in front of me." He was clearly avoiding the subject, but I nodded to confirm what he said.

"What about Mitsukuni?" I said, really wanting it to be over right now, this was already as uncomfortable as it could be. The doctor looked at his hands.

"Don't worry, I'll help him. Even if it doesn't make sense but I must say that an exciting case like this is really refreshing from all the colds I've been treating lately. Watch yourself, you might catch something and that would not be good for the baby." He spoke mainly to Honey right now. I was relieved that he had decided to ignore me. "Well, I must still ask you these questions. They're kind of even more important now that you're not a… woman." Honey nodded and they discussed back and forth the regular questions but they avoided problems like how the baby was made and how it could've happened. It was mostly about Honey's health. At last they were done.

"Sounds good. You're just as healthy as any other mother. Now, let's examine that little belly of yours." The older man got up from his seat and was quickly followed by Honey, he showed him were he should sit and he sat down next to a big machine. "Do you know what this is?" He said and patted the machine, Honey shook his head. "It's an ultrasound, we're going to scan your belly with this." He showed a small, white thing that was connected to the machine. "But, first are we going to put on some gel on your stomach so it'll be easier to see your baby." Honey just nodded, I thought that this might not take as much time as I had feared it would when Honey had revealed that he was a boy.

"So, you're not putting something inside of me?" The blonde monster asked. I just thought that he was stupid, of course it wasn't going in somewhere, this was taught at every school nowadays, how could he have missed it?

"No, just scanning your stomach, is it okay?" The doctor pretended that Honey had some choice but didn't give him any as he put the gel onto his belly before he could answer.

"Sure." The late answer didn't affect the older man at all as he took the scanner and put it towards Honey's belly. They both watched the screen as the older man moved around the device, searching for something to identify the baby with.

"See here." He suddenly said. "It's a head." He smiled. "It's a tiny head, but it's a head." The eyes of the blonde narrowed as he searched the screen. Then he saw it.

"Oh… it looks so strange…" he said and tilted his head.

"Of course, it's a tiny person inside of you, it wouldn't make sense if it looked like a person right now, would it?" The blonde chose to answer the question with a shrug.

"Is it healthy?" The blonde asked.

"I can't see anyth…" The older man silenced himself and looked at the screen. "…Is it possible?" He said to himself and moved around the device some more to take a better look at whatever he had found.

"What is it?" Honey looked frightened once again, but the doctor looked somewhat curious and the love of exploring new things were shown in his eyes. I saw that it wasn't a bad thing. "Yes, it could be... congratulations, you're expecting twins!" The doctor was too busy staring at the screen to notice that the monster had went completely white in the face.

"No… it can't be." Honey said. "Are you sure?" The doctor failed to notice the worried tone in his voice.

"Of course I'm sure, see here? That's one head, and then look at this over here, it's another one! Isn't it amazing? It's twins!" The old man laughed, but Honey looked like he had just been diagnosed with cancer or something else bad. I took the chance to smile a little, it wasn't every day that I got to enjoy others bad news.

"I can't have twins… I don't want to have twins…" Well, I wasn't surprised, just look at the fathers. It was probably genetic. But, Honey didn't seem to take this easy. The doctor put a hand on Honey's knee to calm him down.

"Calm down, it'll be alright, you just have to check yourself more often to see if the twins are developing well. And since you're a boy I want to check you at least once a month until you're delivering." That didn't calm the blonde boy down a bit, he seemed to be more stressed than before when the old man mentioned 'deliver'.

"Oh, God… oh, God… I can't do this! I didn't even want to have one baby! And how am I supposed to deliver when I've got two of them?" The blonde seemed to forget that he was a boy and it would be impossible for him to deliver the baby naturally because his hips were too small to handle that sort of thing. They were forced to take them out by surgery.

"We're doing a caesarean surgery on you. There's no other way to deliver them." I felt proud when the older man drew the same conclusions as I did.

"No! Absolutely not! I will not have you digging around inside my belly! No way!" It was fun to watch how the blonde grew angrier and angrier by the second he was inside the room.

"Mr. Haninozuka, calm down." The old man said and immediately received a death glare from the monster.

"I will not calm down!" With that he calmed down a little bit, but he was still pretty upset.

"Listen, Mitsukuni. I understand that you're scared, but I guarantee you that it will be performed by me and I'm the best doctor you can get in cases like this." The doctor reassured the blonde. Honey was still a little skeptic. I felt like I should say something.

"You're not the only one who has got a responsibility here, Honey. I'm sure that the father will help you out." I said, making sure that the doctor didn't understand who the father was.

"You're not the father?" The curious look I got from the older man was fascinated with wonder.

"No, why?" I didn't want to know why he had assumed that I was the father, but since I asked I could at least hear his answer.

"Your father mentioned that you had run away with a boy. First I thought that this one was a little too cute for your taste, but who am I to question love?" His warm smile just made the whole sentence make sense in my mind. But, I still thought it was a little strange to assume that I was the father.

"Well, anyway, Mitsukuni, you're healthy and I'll assure you that if you just think about it, it will eventually sink in and you'll realize that it's not only babies you're carrying around, it's human lives and they're living inside of you, depending on you to live on as you used to. It'll be a new experience and it'll be fun, I promise you that much." That sounded like a try to convince the blonde to keep the babies. I agreed with the old man, Honey would regret it if he decided to abort the twins.

"I'll… I'll think about it…" He said, it was good that he wouldn't just act on his feelings. He would talk to the possible fathers first.

"Well, then we're done here. If you don't have any more questions you're free to leave."

"Thank you." The little blonde monster cleaned his belly and crawled out of the chair and headed outside, not caring about me at all. I sighed.

"Oh, Mr. Ootori, are you feeling any better now?" That old man talked about the past.

"Not, really. My back still hurts sometimes." The doctor stood up.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Well, I hope I'll see you soon, take care."

"Of course and I will." With that I went after the blonde, I hoped that he would keep his promise as soon as possible.

* * *

**Kyouya's back hurts...**


	10. Dear enemy, I hate you

Some days it just feels like everything is completely right, like nothing can go wrong and today was a day just like that. I wandered around the house, not able to find the peace to sit down and actually do something, well, how could I? Mori was coming over today and he was going to spend the night with me without Honey or Kaoru trying to ruin it for us. I bet that the little blonde monster that was on the line to becoming fat, little by little convinced Kaoru to do everything for him. It was really cute, they looked like any straight couple on the street. That was just great.

Well, I couldn't keep my expectations too high. Mori was probably very tired from all the work he had been through lately, I couldn't expect him to actually have sex with me. But, I could at least steal a kiss or two from him. It was fine with me to not do it as long as the gorgeous man was here with me. I felt like I couldn't stop smiling as I walked around, trying to find something easy to do. As I walked around the house I realized that I was like a little schoolgirl having her first crush on someone.

How embarrassing, even though I'm dressed as a girl it doesn't mean that I could automatically let my pride go. Honey would notice for sure and it wouldn't surprise me if he tried to use it against me. That little bastard, ruining my mood. Well, not actually, but he could and that annoyed me a lot. Maybe I should try to calm down a bit and find out what that little blonde was doing anyway. I knew he was around here somewhere, but I didn't know exactly where, because I had just wandered about the place with no particular goal and this house was big. It would take forever to find my way back.

Well, now I got something to do. If I could find the stairway I would be fine, I guess. I walked for a bit while I wondered why they needed so much space. I mean, we had a lot of rooms in our house, but most of them are used every now and then by relatives or friends of my parents that had traveled a long way and didn't want to pay for a hotel. But, their rooms were never used, and even though I had been here for about two months now I still haven't been able to meet Honey's parents. And I wouldn't meet them in another three months according to Honey himself.

Another thought that had crossed my mind was that the servants seemed to be nowhere at one moment and there in the next. They were like a small force, most of them where girls, that cleaned the house and obviously didn't clean the unused rooms as often as they cleaned mine or Honey's. But, the servants that had redressed me at the first morning when I woke up here seemed to take less notice of me than the others. I had understood that they were supposed to only take care of Honey in the first place so I didn't bother with them.

I was happy to not being constantly interrupted by servants who told me to do this and that, and who informed me that my father had ordered me to do this and that and whatever. I felt more relaxed at Honey's house to be honest. But it was different with Honey, he seemed to be yearning for someone to care about him. It was an odd and strange feeling to think that Honey was struggling to get attention. He never seemed to be like that in school, probably it was because of the lack of attention at home. I almost felt sorry for him.

Anyway, it was harder to find my way back than I originally thought, because it seemed to me that there wasn't just one staircase, but four different ones that looked exactly the same. How could anybody possibly find their way around this house? Well, if I walk around a bit more I should be able to recognizing something that can put me on the right track. That's when I heard footsteps behind me and I turned around to see a servant just behind me. He almost freaked me out because he was staring at me like a ghost. A chill ran down my spine when the servant opened his mouth.

"Master Haninozuka needs you." Hadn't they stopped using the term 'master' when he now was dressed as a girl and pregnant? It confused me somewhat that Honey allowed them to do that. I gave him a smile and a nod.

"And where might he be?" The servant lifted an eyebrow when I said 'he' and I wondered if he was just too slow to not notice his own mistake, or if he frowned at me for being stupid enough to get lost in here. His face transformed into stone once again.

"Miss Haninozuka is right at the end of the corridor and to the left, then down the stairs, to the left again and then two doors to the right in the corridor. She was there last time I heard anything from her." He talked in a quite rude tone and I didn't know if it was me or if he actually felt that much dislike for Honey. But, he had corrected himself about the mix up with 'miss' and 'master' and it was a good thing, maybe he'll not do the same mistake next time.

"Thank you." I said as I thought about his directions, they weren't very detailed, I could get lost again. But, at least I've got a clue to follow and that was a good thing. I left the servant and wandered off to where he had directed me. Thinking about nothing but Mori again I found the stairs and went down, did he say left after that? I wasn't too sure, but it was the only corridor there and now the question was which door I should open.

I had never been here before and I couldn't remember if the servant said the second to the left or the second to the right. Well, I could always take a shot and guess which door it was, so I decided to open the one to the right. Inside the room I felt that something was very wrong and somewhat depressing, it was a rather small room and as my eyes got used to the darkness inside I saw that Honey sat in the furthest corner, crying like I've never seen anyone cry before. I sighed inside my head and decided to find out what had happened. The blonde monster looked a little startled when I closed the door behind me but then he continued to let his tears fall down the cheek. After a little while he seemed to calm down.

"I want… Kaoru or Hikaru… I can't tell them… I don't want… the baby… babies…" As his random statements rolled down his tongue I sat down next to him, the blonde slid down the wall and rested his head in my lap. I could understand the blonde monster, if I was the one pregnant I wouldn't want to keep it either. It wasn't normal and Honey must be facing the worst conflicts at the moment. I decided to give him some space to think. It was silent for a while. "I thought that I wanted the baby… babies… that's why I didn't remove them in the first place…but, lately…"

"It's okay…" Where did that come from? It's not okay to just end a life like that, but at the same time it was Honey's life and his body, it should be his decision even if it results in abortion. All I can do is to support whatever decision the blonde comes down to, but I must convince him to talk to the twins about his feelings first. It wasn't good that they didn't know anything and I knew everything. "You're just scared… right? I would've been scared if it was me…"

"NO! It's not okay! I-I… seriously think that it will be better if they just died… if they hadn't been made in the first place… I just wish to end all of this and go on like I used to do… but, I can't… because I'm trapped with these two…" The little blonde pulled up his knees and tried to cover up his swollen belly. "I don't want them to grow inside of me… I don't want them to live… I don't want them to exist!" My hand reacted before my mind did and I found myself holding Honey's arm as he had tried to hit himself in the stomach.

"Stop this, Honey…" I began to worry for his mental state. Doing this kind of thing to himself, it was pretty disturbing and I wondered what could happen next. It wouldn't surprise me if he tried to kill himself some time soon. "If you're going to let them go, then at least let the doctor do it for you…" I listened to Honey's heavy breathing as he calmed down, my dress was getting wet but I couldn't tell him to stop because at some point this little monster had managed to capture my sympathy and he held it in a strong grip.

"It's funny…" The blonde quietly giggled. I felt my mind go blank as the monster made no sense. "I've come to trust you more than them…" He pulled gently in his arm, I released my grip as his arm slid out and he took my hand and guided it to his chest. "It's sad that I rather talk about my emotions to my rival than my lovers… but, at the same time I will never be able to call you a friend… or something close to that… You've stolen the love of my life… I'll never forgive you…" This relationship confused me a lot, if somebody asked me what happened in here I wouldn't be able to describe it. It was too absurd in my ears that the two of us could even stay in the same room and yet, here I was with this crying monster in my lap. Stop thinking about it, this is what it is and I wouldn't dare to change a thing, to be honest.

"It's time to talk to Kaoru and Hikaru… I know that it must be frightening to talk to the both of them at the same time, but if you tell them that you want to talk to them one and one they'll understand… I promise you that they won't do anything bad to you… they'll understand." Maybe I understood that monster in some weird kind of way because he seemed to agree with me.

"…I never thought about splitting them up…" Honey let go of my hand and sat up, his face showed a small smile but his makeup was in a bad state, the tears had spread the black color all over his cheeks and he looked like a drowned raccoon. But, I couldn't laugh at him at the moment because he still looked a little vulnerable.

"Well, they're two human beings after all that just happens to look exactly the same, but as their toy, I mean lover, you should learn to treat them after their individual needs and not assume that they're one person with two bodies… it'll be the best for the three of you if you just learned about both of them as individuals and not try to figure out how they work together…" Did that make sense? I don't know, but the little blonde seemed to be happy enough with it.

"It seems hard… they're so alike…" Honey laughed a little and when he calmed down he touched his own cheek and looked at his fingers. "I should take a shower, I can't look like this when I'm taking care of Mori's business." He got up. "Thank you, you're the best listener ever… no wonder Mori chose you…" The last comment was very unnecessary but nevertheless it made me wonder what the blonde meant. Mori didn't talk very much when we were together. Not even when we were all alone. Why would it be a good thing if I could listen if he never talked?

"What do you mean?" The blonde was already heading out the door, he turned around and smiled with his ruined makeup all over his face.

"Don't you know? You should know, you're his boyfriend."

"What?" I was getting annoyed.

"I guess you're not that talkative either… you know, Mori hates to listen… that's why he always seems to be so far out in space, it's because he doesn't like the sound and he blocks it out… the only thing he really responds to is his own name and if somebody tells him what to do, that's how he manages to do his business. He's told what to do and he does it, it's not that difficult to figure out how he works, or is it?" Honey winked, I realized that this must be some part of the truth. I know that I've told Mori to do a lot of things and he has done it without any complaints, just like the last time we did it. It was my suggestion that we'd do it in such a way and he had followed me like a loyal dog.

I felt embarrassed that I hadn't realized this earlier. It wasn't that hard to tell that Mori was obviously raised to do whatever he was told, as his cousin was in the head family and he was lower in rank and therefore much more like a servant than a son of a rich family. It disturbed me a bit that he just followed my lead, I began to wonder if he ever had done something of his own will. Then, I remembered the very first time we did it. Mori had pushed me over the edge and convinced me to do it with him, well I had to drag him down in a kiss before he actually did it, but that was my fault, if I hadn't started to argue against him he would've done me without taking my lead.

But, that wasn't convincing either, he had stopped when I told him to and that was the part that annoyed me quite a bit, he was just like a well-trained dog that lived his life with different owners. Me, Honey, the teachers in school and his father, we were all telling him what to do next or what he could've done better and stuff like that. And when we weren't telling him what to do, he seemed to take off in a dream world of his, it was a shame, really. But, it would be hard to get rid of that behavior. Everyone did it and he seemed to enjoy that others steered his life, maybe it was better to just let him be. After all, I liked to have a person that took care of everything I told him to, that was the way I was raised.

"I've never looked at Mori in that way." I saw the blonde raise his eyebrows.

"Well, now that I think of it. He has actually talked about you a couple times. Heh, who knows, maybe you're different?" With a laugh the blonde decided to leave the room. I got up in a matter of seconds, if I was ever going to find my way to my room it was with Honey's guidance. He only looked at me and decided to let me be as he went up the stairs and to the right. He went to the part of the house that I would've gone to if the servant hadn't interrupted my exploring. But, I wasn't mad, now that I think of it the servant must've noticed Honey crying and instead of trying to comfort him himself he searched for me and hoped that I would take care of it instead.

I must admit that it was a pretty clever way of taking care of the master, even if the master never seemed to notice that they cared for him, they must've done many things like this with both Mori and the twins. That's something to think about, should I tell Honey? Probably, but not now. He should be able to feel appreciated when the twins are coming to pick him up. I decided to let everything drop as I stepped into the large bathroom, it was time to relax and not to think about stressful things, this evening would turn out a lot better than the afternoon had. That I knew for sure.

* * *

**I must say thank you for the reviews! It's really nice to hear that you actually care about this story! Thank you!**

**I'm quite unsure about this chapter, because I never planned this to happen at all... maybe I'll change it eventually... Mori is not present most of the time, is it a bad thing? I mean, it's about the love between Kyouya and him and they never get to meet each other? I don't know what to say... I've failed...**


	11. Up, up, only to fall down again

**Suprise! Didn't think I would upload anything for a while huh? You were wrong! And if everthing goes as I want it too, next chapter will be up next week!**

* * *

The little monster brightened up when the twins entered the house, the three of them was like they used to be around each other. Hikaru looked quite bored and didn't talk much, at the same time as Kaoru treated the blonde as his own child. It didn't bother me anymore that those two were like that towards each other. Obviously both of them were enjoying it, Honey got a substitute mother because after all, his own wasn't very parent like and Kaoru could use his caring nature towards Honey even if he was dressed as a girl. I wasn't sure where Hikaru fit into the picture but he seemed to enjoy that Kaoru was happy to have someone that understood him even during those times when Hikaru just didn't feel strong enough to care about his brother.

The blonde little boy ran across the corridors to search for something and I found it rather amusing. I didn't know what it was he was searching for, but I think that the twins knew because both of them tried to catch the blonde's attention as he ran through yet another door, but he ignored them completely, stuck in his own world, talking about everything and nothing. The twins looked at me as I folded my arms, I just shrugged to tell them that I didn't know what the blonde was doing at all.

"He's babbling about which color his favorite fish has, right?" Kaoru said, he had stopped following the monster and joined the rest of us. Hikaru raised an eyebrow as I shook my head.

"What do I know? I'm not even sure he talks about the same thing throughout his sentences. I think he skips a lot of words in his head." Hikaru leaned bored towards the wall and Kaoru sat down next to him.

"Haha, maybe you're right, Hikaru. Maybe he said something else." He smiled and turned his face to me. "You're pretty today, Kyoko, are you going out tonight?" Kaoru's smile shrank when I shook my head, I wasn't going out tonight. Mori was coming to me, but oh god how I hated that the twin had noticed that I've actually made an extra effort today, or maybe he just wanted to tease me? He knew about Mori anyway, so it wasn't impossible.

"Why do you ask that? Isn't she always pretty?" Hikaru said and turned to me. I blushed involuntarily when I heard the sensitive tune in his voice, I knew that he vaguely flirted with me from time to time, but since I never encouraged him to go on, he seemed to lose interest with me almost right away. Kaoru looked like he was caught off guard, he smiled again.

"Yeah, you're right, she's always pretty…" His voice trailed off. I could tell from Kaoru's frown that he wanted Hikaru to tell him the same thing. But, his brother never did. The disappointment and the lack of attention from the other made Kaoru stand up and follow the blonde monster again. I could hear how he tried to reason with the little one and he repeated the same question over and over just to see if the blonde even listened to him.

Hikaru turned towards me again when he couldn't see the other two and smiled, I gave him a vague smile back, I didn't want him to misunderstand anything. The twin tried to get closer to me, but I stepped away, not willing to get into another uncomfortable situation where I ended up involuntarily kissing someone that thought I was a girl. I must set a stop for the flirting before he went as far as Haruhi had done. I even considered telling him that I was actually Kyouya and not Kyoko. But, first I put up a warning finger and turned my head away to tell him to not get any closer to me. He got the message and stopped trying to flirt with me.

"You know, Kyoko, you seem a little familiar to me. Have we met before? I mean before you moved into this house?" The twin said, frowning like he was about to discover a secret. I just shook my head. He frowned a little more and decided to drop it. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves down, oh god. I couldn't deal with any more spontaneous close-up investigations. I had enough with people who told me they recognized me and then tried to take a good look at me. It was pure hell to try to avoid the intensive looks I got and it started to get to me. I could never tell if they discovered who I was or if they just left just as confused as when they asked the question.

The phone rang just as the little monster got out from his room. He didn't even bother to call for the servants to answer, but I saw how an old man slowly walked his way to the phone.

"Okay, we're almost late! Come on, Hikaru!" the monster that today was dressed as a decent woman wobbled down the stairs and after him Kaoru came walking, sometimes stopping because the little monster was slowing him down, but, still they were down the stairs before the third tone was heard and the servant was almost there to get it. He only stopped to bow and wish the little monster good luck and as the three of them went out the door he lifted the receiver. He answered just like any other servant did and I decided I should go to redress myself, I couldn't possibly wear something that told Mori I actually cared about my looks.

"Excuse me, miss Kyoko." I heard the servant call, I smiled towards him to show that I was listening. "It's for you." He simply said. Forgetting to tell me who it was. "You can answer the phone in your room." He said and I nodded, slightly confused. I saw that the servant pressed a button and hanged up. I went straight to my room and picked up the phone. I didn't know who it was, it could be anyone but, I decided I must say something or the other won't know I'm there. I squeezed out a very silent 'Hi' and waited for someone to answer.

"Kyouya?" I loved the way he said my name.

"Mori." I answered, well, it wasn't technically an answer for his question, but it was certainly a confirmation that I knew who he was.

"Has Honey already left?" he wondered in his monotone voice, I almost nodded but I realized quickly that he wouldn't hear a nod.

"Yes, he's on his way." It went silent for a while. I almost wanted to start laughing about the awkward silence but decided not to because it felt somewhat natural to not say anything at all. It was much more comfortable that way.

"I can't come over…" I heard his words, but I didn't understand them. Those words had made my heart skip a beat and when it worked properly again I felt that my mind had been shattered everywhere. It went silent for a while when I tried to collect my thoughts again.

"What?" I cut the silence with a sharp, slightly angry tone. I heard him mumble about something about his parents and that they would like him to stay there tonight, he said that he was sorry and that he would make up to me sometime soon. But, it never entered my brain, all I could hear was the first 'I can't come over' that played in my head over and over. I didn't understand, we had planned this for so long and now he wouldn't come?

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Sneak out." My mouth went dry when I suggested that. But, I didn't care, I wanted to see him.

"I'm not like you…" I knew that he was referring to me running away from home and I heard that he almost didn't want to say what he said, but he quickly apologized in a very low voice before I could rant on him. As blank as my mind went at that moment I could only try to figure out how I felt.

"… I've waited so long… to see you… and now you do this?" I wanted to cry, but I couldn't because I was too confused about the whole situation.

"I'll come over next weekend." No, he couldn't come next weekend, I wouldn't last that long.

"Can't you just come over for a little while?" I tried.

"I just told you that it's my uncle's funeral… they want me to stay here." He said in a slightly annoyed tone. I felt that he wanted this conversation to be over.

"But, I want you to be here." Don't cry, I didn't want to start crying. Show him that I can handle this by myself. I'm a top student after all, I should be able to handle stressful situations.

"Don't be selfish, Kyouya." His voice turned soft, like he was suddenly talking to a child, I closed my eyes and counted to ten. This was more nerve-breaking than any other challenge I've been through lately, my self-esteem suddenly sunk to a new low.

"I-I've even got a d-dress on… y-you know… i-it's very p-pretty…" I had to calm down and I concentrated on my breathing, I didn't want to start to cry right now, it was enough embarrassing as it was, the begging tone and the stuttering was almost as bad as crying.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could come to you… I really do, but I have to go now… I'm sorry, Kyouya. Bye." This battle was over, I felt it right through my heart and I was the one that was defeated. I couldn't say anything to make him change his mind. Like a zombie I answered him with a low voice and then I heard him hang up. I stood there for a while to see if he just played a joke on me or something like that, but he didn't. I felt that my cheeks became wet after a few seconds of waiting. Damn it all! I threw the receiver onto the phone and I walked away with a very disappointed look on my face. I was going to take a bath.

* * *

Later, when I was done with crying in the tub, I saw a note on my bed. It must be from one of the servants, I sighed. They probably wanted me to eat or something, just like my servants used to do when I hadn't eaten anything for a long time. But, I wasn't hungry and I ignored the note just like I used to do with the ones I got from my servants and I went on with dressing myself in a pajamas as I wouldn't go down to the dining hall this evening. It used to be a lot of fuss about me not eating at all, but as I seemed to be alright with my decision my old servants let me be, but they had constantly told me I was too skinny and needed to eat. I didn't listen to them even once.

But after an hour of soulless wandering about the place I decided that I would at least try to read the note. I was a little curious after all. I took the piece of paper and looked at it for a while, as my eyes followed the words I couldn't put all the pieces together because what the note told me was ridiculous. This was not right. I had to read through the note a couple of times more before I understood the words, it was surprisingly simple ones. It said:

~Miss Kyoko, miss Haninozuka called, she said that mister Morinozuka had called her and that she was sorry about everything, she also said that she will spend the night at the Hitachiin-house tonight. At last, the dinner is ready, it's inside the refrigerator, I'll leave the house now so I won't disturb you.~

It wasn't signed, but I understood that it was the old servant that must've wrote this. I was stunned. I couldn't believe what the blonde monster had done to me. First he tells me that I will meet Mori, then he fails to tell me that Mori's uncle has died and just when I thought that I was going to get to feel the warmth from the gorgeous man the monster runs away with the twins and mocks me for being dumb enough to believe him. I felt stupid and humiliated at the same time I was sad and somewhat angry. This should've been a wonderful night, but it never turned out that way. I decided to go to bed instead, I suddenly felt very tired. I just wanted to forget everything.

* * *

I woke up when I felt that someone gently pushed my shoulder. It was still dark outside and I was quite confused about what this person who interrupted my sleep wanted from me at this early hour. I fumbled after my glasses and put them on rather slowly. But, when I saw who it was I couldn't help but to smile at the gorgeous face. Mori looked down at me and I could feel the sweet scent of his slightly sweaty body, he must've rushed all the way here after the funeral and all. I was on my way to say something when his lips hit my cheek and I hugged him immediately, turning my face so his lips would meet mine.

"I've missed you." His needy tone hit my ear. I decided to wrap my legs around his hips and pulled him in for a tight hug. I smiled at his grunt when our crotches crashed into each other, but as the desire took over my body I started to tremble. The kisses faded away as I was uncertain if I was allowed to continue this or not. Mori seemed to be more tired than he wanted to show me, I became slightly annoyed at that. He shouldn't feel any pressure to do anything further, I was just happy that he was here with me.

"I've missed you too…" I hugged him again. "But, we don't have to do it if you don't feel like it." His lips met mine again.

"I did not sneak out and stole a car from my own family to hear you say that kind of thing." His slow, gentle tone made me feel special. I've never heard him talk in that sensitive way before. I felt somewhat flattered at the same time I was embarrassed.

"Then what do you want to do?" I said, pulling him in for a clumsy kiss. I felt that he smiled and I smiled back at him to confirm what I've just said. Mori kissed me as he let his fingers touch my body, it didn't take a long time before I was tired with his gentle attitude and I searched for his hand, grabbed it and forced it between my legs. He followed my lead and started to massage my length through my pants. I felt the waves of pleasure travel throughout my body. It was a long time since we had done it and I hadn't been able to do it on my own, the tension was building up very fast and Mori felt it, he removed his hand from my crotch.

"You're going too fast." He said and I knew he talked about my eagerness to come as fast as possible. He started to unbutton my shirt instead and his eyes investigated my pale skin. "You look so much healthier. You must've been eating well." I immediately blushed, I knew that I ate more now than I did before. But, I never thought that it had actually changed my body.

"Shut up." I said, trying to find a place to hide my red face, but Mori caught my arms before I could do anything.

"You're beautiful." He said and kissed me once more. I immediately melted. The way he called me beautiful was going right to my crotch and the fading desire was once again lit. His fingers and lips traveled down my body, every touch burned my skin and I wanted him to touch me as much as possible. His mouth found its way down to my stomach and I looked down at him as he unbuttoned my pants. That seductive way he looked at me made my face go red once again, he smiled and decided to remove my pants without any further play, when they hit the floor he was back down between my legs with his mouth.

He licked me through the fabric of my underwear and I had to take a short breath due to the close touch. It almost sounded like I was going to choke, but Mori continued to lick my most sensitive parts through the fabrics. I started to take real slow breaths to release some of the tension so that I wouldn't come right away. I received a content smile from him and I almost wanted to push his mouth away when he pulled out my length from my underwear and took it in his hand. He gave me a quick look and took it in his mouth, after a few swirls with his tongue I felt that it was too much for me and I came without any warning.

I opened my eyes. I was confused at first when I found myself panting in my bed. It was still dark outside, but I felt like I couldn't go back to sleep. It was a feeling of something that was missing that bothered me and I looked for my glasses. I suddenly felt that I was very sticky between my legs and I slowly remembered that dream with me and Mori having sex. It must've made me come in my sleep. I suddenly felt very lonely, I had never done anything like that before. It was embarrassing for me to know that even I had my limits when it came down to physical needs.

I got up and went to the bathroom, trying to not think about the stickiness as I walked. This wasn't very encouraging and I felt more down than ever as I removed cum from my legs. It felt like I had disgraced myself in a very shameful way. I could handle that I was sleeping with a guy but I got really worried when I actually had serious feelings for him. Because, I knew that I was too proud to ever acknowledge to anyone that I was completely in love with this gorgeous person and I couldn't stop thinking about him even in my dreams.

In love, those are the words I've feared the most, because they could hurt me. I was scared that the person that I was in love with would never love me the same way I loved that person or use those words against me, to make me do stuff I didn't want to do. But, I knew that Mori would never do that to me but I was still scared. It was so distant to me, to be able to love somebody, it had never existed in my head until now. I decided I had to talk to Mori about this. As a zombie I got dressed, left my room, walked down the stairs, through the door and out of the house. This time, I wasn't going to wait for him, I was going to face him and tell him what I feel about him and us. Because, I had just realized that I wanted him to be mine forever.

* * *

**This chapter hasn't been proofread so tell me if anything confused you. Thank you! **


	12. Gone forever

Honey ran down the corridor of the school without any second thought of the babies, he quickly found the twins and convinced them to find Mori as he started to feel exhausted. This was an emergency and they needed to find Mori before he heard the rumors that had already started to spread throughout the school. He sat down on a couch inside the empty third music room to think about what he should say to Mori, because this was bad, really bad. He slowly slid down and lied down on the spot, his mind wandered off to the babies and he thought about their future.

He was in a good mood since yesterday, he had been able to talk to both of the twins and when he did that he had noticed that they really were two different persons, Kaoru had become very anxious for both the twins and Honey himself. The caring boy had told Honey to keep the babies, because after all, they could be his or Hikaru's, but Hikaru had reacted differently about the news and almost seemed relieved when Honey told him he had thought of removing them.

Hikaru hadn't immediately agreed or disagreed with Honey, he tried to make the blonde look at the positive side of both of the situations, but he never seemed to support any of the sides towards the end of their discussion anyway. Honey thought that maybe Hikaru was afraid of making a decision in that kind of situation where life and death rested in his hands. It was understandable that Hikaru didn't want to take part of something that he felt was outside his responsibility, because, after all, Kaoru and Honey were closer than Hikaru and Honey and even though Kaoru tried to get the honest opinion from Hikaru later, the older of them said the same indifferent things as before.

But Honey was relieved anyway, none of them became angry with him when he told them about his feelings, it felt even better when Kaoru had started to talk about his feelings of the whole situation and in the end Honey felt that he wasn't the only one with unsure feelings about this and he felt more comfortable than ever with the babies, maybe he would make it.

The door opened and Mori walked in, before he closed the door again the twins came running through it, almost crashing into the tall man. They both looked exhausted from the rush and they both sat down on the floor as Mori walked towards Honey. Honey sat up once again with a little difficulty, the belly was making it harder to move like he used to and a quick feeling of nausea rushed to his head before he shook it off, this feeling of sickness had worsened since last week. It wasn't a good sign. Mori sat down in front of him, the blonde couldn't help but to take a long look at the worried face before he was going to tell him about the bad thing that had happened.

"Have you seen Kyouya?" Honey's question was aimed towards Mori.

"No… why?" The tall man blinked as the shorter put his face in his hands.

"He's gone…" Honey immediately changed his position and put his hands on his knees instead. He was very nervous about how the taller man would react when he found out about the rest of the story.

"Wait a minute…" One of the twins interrupted them, Honey turned to look at Hikaru. "Isn't Kyouya… dead… you know… in that car accident… a while ago?" Hikaru said quite puzzled. Honey realized that Hikaru didn't know that Kyouya acted as his sister right now.

"Moron, haven't you wondered why Kyoko never talks?" Kaoru elbowed him in the side, Hikaru blinked and went white in the face. He had not seen that one coming.

"You don't say…?" Hikaru looked at his brother like he was about to hear something horrifying.

"That she is Kyouya? That's exactly what I'm saying." They looked at each other for a few seconds before Hikaru confused dropped his jaw at the same time he lifted his hand to scratch his head.

"No way… how? Why? And how do you know about all of this?" Trying to chase the unbelievable statement away, the older of the twins waved his arm with quite an impressive speed.

"Long story, I'll tell you later… Anyway… Honey, what do you mean about 'he's gone'? He can't just vanish like that, could he?" After a few moments of silence the little blonde realized that Kaoru was talking to him, immediately he put on a smile just like he was about to tell something hilarious.

"Well, you see… he's not at my house anymore." That smile didn't fit with the words he said. It was quiet for a moment as the others tried to sort out what he had said instead of looking at that cute face. Mori was the one to get back to the reality first.

"What?" Mori almost showed a worried face expression and if Honey knew him he was starting to get annoyed with his childish plays.

"Well, you know, I just got a call from my employees, and they said that they saw him leaving the house in the middle of the night, the surveillance cameras at the gateway caught the whole thing on tape. I thought that maybe he went to Mori, but since he didn't, he's gone."

"Oh my, where did he go?" Kaoru said, somewhat shocked.

"Doesn't matter, he'll come back later." Honey said and smiled again.

"Honey, he left your house in the middle of the night, do you really think that he's going to come back anytime soon?" The younger twin said, skeptical towards the little blonde boy. This wasn't like Kyouya at all. Walking away in the middle of the night was something Kyouya would never do, no matter how bad things were. There must be a very strong reason for his sudden disappearance.

"Who knows? Maybe he just needed to take a walk to clear his head?" Honey tried to reason, but his lack of interest for the disappearance was clearly showing all over him.

"Don't be ridiculous, he should've been back right now if he was only going to take a walk, something must've happened to him." Kaoru looked at his brother for some help, it was no use to talk to someone that didn't seem to care.

"Maybe he got lost?" Hikaru tried. The other looked at him for a second.

"That's horrible! Don't just say that he might be lying in a ditch somewhere!" Kaoru's face went red with anger. He didn't realize that it was completely irrational to react like he did and the other was quite shocked to hear something like that coming from his brother's mouth.

"I did not say that! Don't just assume things! I just said that maybe he walked the wrong way, besides, he doesn't need to be lost, he could be staying with somebody else." Hikaru defended himself, he was surprised that his brother had jumped to conclusions just like that. He had never felt this disharmonic with his brother before. It was like they were on two completely different levels.

"Oh my God! Maybe he got lost on the way and then a stranger picked him up! He could be kidnapped!" Kaoru received an elbow in the side from his brother.

"Stop that! It's not funny." Hikaru was getting angry at Kaoru, it felt weird to be seriously mad at him. They had always been best friends before they got together with Honey. Ever since that blonde boy had come into their life Kaoru had slowly drifted away from Hikaru. It was almost as they didn't know each other anymore. "It's ridiculous, why would anyone kidnap Kyouya anyway?" He folded his arms.

"It's not completely impossible, especially if he was dressed like he was when we left him." Kaoru said, making it clear to Mori that Kyouya had indeed tried to look good only for him. But, something else was bothering his mind.

"Wait." The twins looked at him like he had interrupted their discussion. They both folded their arms as they watched the dark-haired man turn his head towards Honey. "Before, you said that you received a call from your employees… this morning?"

"… Y-Yeah… kind of… I mean… yes, I did…" The blonde tried to find an excuse to why he did

"You left him all alone yesterday?" Mori watched as the blonde tensed and tried to say something but failed and after a deep breath the blonde boy looked down on his feet.

"Yeah… no, Mori… look at me… I had to talk to them and I thought that he would be just fine with being alone, I mean, after all, he is Kyouya... " He nodded towards the twins to show that he meant them. "When you called and cancelled I thought I could talk to them instead of going home again." Honey tried to keep the taller man's attention as the dark-haired almost had stood up to leave the room. But, the blonde caught his attention with a vulnerable expression, it almost looked like he was about to cry. "Please, don't search for him, you'll get lost too."

"I'd fix a police force." Mori said and frowned.

"And risking revealing Kyouya's true identity? If that happened, he would be forced back to his father and you know that." Like a witch the blonde boy forced Mori's attention back to him. It stood clear for Kaoru who Honey really loved, but Mori seemed to pay more attention to Kyouya's disappearance than the blonde. It was pretty interesting at the same time Kaoru felt a little heart-broken.

"Have I missed something?" Hikaru whispered to his brother, he was confused about Kyouya's father, he had just thought that he was having a temporary fight with him like every teen have had, but this seemed more than just a simple argue. And he didn't understand why Mori was getting upset about Kyouya's disappearance, and that he almost was showing anger towards the blonde. It was almost as if Honey loved Mori but his feelings weren't returned.

"A lot." Kaoru answered in the same low voice. He was fully aware that Hikaru must've trouble understanding half of the argue that was going on here.

"Makes sense." He now knew that he wasn't dumb and could ask Kaoru later about what had happened in here, but it was still interesting to listen to them argue even if he didn't understand them as well as Kaoru did.

"Honey." Kaoru spoke up again. "What if his father caught him yesterday when he was walking?" It went silent as the attention focused on Kaoru. "He could be kidnapped by his father, if he was dressed as a boy that is… which… do you know which clothes he had when he left the house?"

"I-I don't know… I never asked my employees about that… but his father? Kidnapping him? Are you serious?" Honey suddenly looked very pale.

"I think that you should ask your employees about the tape, like, what was he wearing and other details, it's better to know more than less." Kaoru folded his arms and tilted his head. This was starting to get real in Honey's world too. When the shell finally was broken the blonde seemed to realize that Kyouya was actually gone. That was a good thing.

"Yeah, I'll ask them…"

"What should we do then? I mean, it's not like we could call the police, Kyouya's family practically own the police. We have to think this through before we act. It won't do any good if we're worsening things… I mean, maybe we should think twice before we attack his dad?" Kaoru tried to calm everybody down and it slightly confused the rest of them since he was the one who had stirred up the worry before. The rest had to take a few seconds to realize that he was serious again.

"Yeah, Kyouya wouldn't walk out just like that if he hadn't a good reason to do so. He must've been on his way to meet someone, probably a very important person… who are the persons that Kyouya would walk to in the middle of the night?" Hikaru immediately tried to cooperate with his brother.

"More important is, should we wait for him or not? Maybe it is just like you said and he has just got lost but is on his way to Honey's house right now?" Kaoru said, receiving some strongly disbelieving looks. They couldn't believe that he could change his mood just like that.

"He's already been gone the whole night. We should do something." Hikaru answered, almost sarcastic, but refrained himself from insulting his brother.

"Then your question is the next one, Hikaru, who would he walk to in the middle of the night?" Kaoru looked at Honey and Mori because this was something they should know better than himself or his brother. Mori was silent but Honey almost immediately answered.

"Mori, of course… and maybe that doctor too…" Honey counted them on his fingers, but stopped when he realized that those two were the only ones he could think of at that moment. "I can't think of anyone else, can you, Mori?" The cute blonde looked at Mori that just gazed back.

"No." Mori finally answered and shook his head.

"Well, since he's not with Mori, then accordingly to you two, he should be with the doctor… well, what do you think? Should we go to the doctor and search for him?" Kaoru nodded a few times while he was trying to sort out all the things running around in his head.

"That's the best guess so far. I think we better go and see him soon, the situation probably will worsen the longer we wait." Hikaru just concluded. Well, it wasn't much to argue about, they now knew who they were going to search at and now the question was how they should do it.

"Well, yes, of course, but we can't just walk in and ask the doctor random questions about Kyouya, we have to have a real reason for visiting him." As Kaoru spoke the other two turned their heads towards the third one. Honey looked up, quite unsure of what they wanted. "How long has it been since you last checked the babies?" Kaoru continued.

"About two weeks." It went silent for a while.

"That won't do it, you have to tell him you feel nausea and that you're worried about you babies or something like that, just make it believable." Kaoru brought his hands together just like he was done with the discussion but Honey immediately opened his mouth in protest.

"Are you serious? How am I supposed to bring Kyouya's disappearance up during the examination? He'll never let me know anything if Kyouya has told him to shut up!"

"Why would Kyouya tell him to shut up? It's not like he's trying to avoid you or anything, right?"

"The doctor won't tell me anyway, he'll probably think along the lines of 'he must rest' or 'he must've come here for a good reason, I'll let his stupid friends think that he's gone so he can get some space'." Honey gestured all over the place when he quoted the doctor as he thought the doctor would respond if he asked directly about Kyouya and were he could be. The sarcasm was scattered through the room, but even though he made a good point. The doctor would probably not tell them even if they asked him directly.

"Maybe we could get some information if we got a job at his office, I bet he's got some secretary that's completely tired of her job… who's up for that idea?" Kaoru smiled as nobody seemed to get what he said. That was the most stupid, brilliant idea he could possibly crack at that moment.

"That's a good idea, but, if we're going to do a long term investigation at the doctor's office then we have to search other places meanwhile your plan is in progress, I mean, everybody has to search for Kyouya in other places… to collect information or just search for him…" Hikaru had got their attention, this sounded somewhat smart. "For example, is there a place near your house, Mori, that is very easy to get lost in? I mean, like a huge neighborhood that has too many houses and takes forever to learn how to find your way there?" Hikaru folded his arms, looking very seriously at everybody. Mori just nodded.

"There's a forest not far away from the house." He said slowly, realizing that his boyfriend might be somewhere inside the forest. It was a horrible feeling.

"Well, we should look there. And we should investigate whether it's easy to get lost somewhere near the doctor's office too." Hikaru pointed from Mori to Kaoru. "Kaoru, you should cover the doctor's office with Honey, I think it's the least stressful thing to do at the moment. I'll do the area surrounding it and Mori should look in the forest, maybe with the help of some employees if it's huge?" He looked at Mori that only nodded.

"Then, is everybody alright with what they're assigned to do?" Kaoru saw that Honey almost opened his mouth to protest but got silenced by the sight of Mori's face. It must be better to cooperate with his cousin, even if he really didn't want to, who knows? Maybe his love would turn to look at him again if he was the one that found Kyouya? Well, it was worth a try.

"Well, I'm off then! And good luck everybody, I really hope we'll find him soon (and alive)" The last words whispered Hikaru to himself. It was almost scary to think that Kyouya might be dead so he didn't want to worry the other three for nothing. Mori got up after him.

"I'm going too." He stated. It was better to start as soon as possible, he'd call some of his employees right away and tell them to look in the forest.

"Well, since the other two are going to skip school, then maybe we should do that too?" Kaoru said, making the leaving persons stop at the spot.

"In this case, I think Kyouya is more important than the school." His brother answered. They smiled towards each other and nodded.

"Well spoken, well, we're off too then. Remember to call if you find him!" Kaoru dragged the blonde along as the boy silently chewed on his lip. Mori and Hikaru followed them, all of them with the same thoughts running around in their heads.

We got to find him fast or he'll be gone forever.

**

* * *

**

**Oh, we have to find him now! :D**


	13. I won't be able to make it by myself

**Haha, okay, I've been unfair towards all of you who follows my story, I know that several of you are showing your love by faving this story and I love that! Hehe, but I've been very down recently and I wouldn't have continued this story if a certain someone didn't push me to write it and you should really be greatful towards this awesome person because they've saved my story! :D **

**I want to give a big thank you to that certain someone that encourgaed me to write it all the way to the end! (no, this is not the last chapter :D) Thank you:**

**Skulduggery Skellington**

**Seriously I love you! ;D**

* * *

Well, this was not good. Since when did I lose the sight of the last house? I was in the middle of nothing! And when I say nothing I mean no houses, no people, no everything! God! I'm so lost. How did this happen? Oh, yeah, I was thinking of Mori. Not good to think of such handsome men when walking, I'll remember that. Speaking of which, Mori's so gorgeous when he looks a little lost or when he's trying to remember something, I chuckled to myself. I've really fallen hard for this man. Oh, god! I was thinking of him again! Not good, distract yourself Kyouya, oh, I'll talk to myself and we'll see if that works better. Hm, it's really dark outside and I see a few trees but that won't help me, oh god, I wonder if Mori ever talks to himself in his head too, that'd be so cute. His nose would probably be a little wrinkled if he did that.

God damn it to hell! I'm not supposed to think about HIM and yet I can't stop him from entering my mind with the gorgeous face of his. My god, I need some serious help. Hm, they say that when you can't wake up from a bad dream you should pinch yourself, I wonder if it worked in this case too. Hm, it's an idea, I took a deep breath and pinched myself hard on the arm, it really hurt, Mori could probably… God damn it again! Okay concentrate for a few seconds now, look around you. What do you see? I looked around to see if there really were no houses around, it would be the best to find a house, then I could knock on the door and ask where I was. A person would also be good enough, but the chances to meet anybody out here were close to zero.

It was dark and I didn't know when the sunrise where supposed to be, but I've must've been wandering about this place for about an hour and a half at least. Why didn't I bring my watch? Oh yeah, I wasn't supposed to get lost on the way to his house. I'm so stupid! I'll never trust my instincts ever again! I sighed and looked around again, I was so tired and I wanted to go home to Mori, I almost felt that I should sit down and rest for a while. That'd be the best for my sanity. I'll see if I can sleep a little until the sun rises and then keep on walking.

But, where? I was walking on a road, surrounded by large fields on both sides of it, the closest trees were on the other side of the fields and I didn't want to go that far. I knew that I should turn around and go back, I know that but my instincts didn't agree with my feelings. I saw a rock big enough to sit on a little further away, that's nice. I'll sit down for a second to think for a moment instead. As I walked down to the big rock I thought of ways to get away from here. There weren't many ways, I could only walk, run or crawl or something like that, if I wasn't lucky enough to be rescued by someone in a car that miraculously showed up beside me right now that is.

Never mind that, it wouldn't happen, it was in the middle of the night anyway and even though there were some people awake nobody was out driving at this hour, especially not here. I sat down on the rock and sighed, I rested my head in my hands and took a deep breath. This feeling was odd, I couldn't do anything right, not even walk in the right direction. I had become useless, I hated this.

"What should I do?" I let out under my breath hoping that someone would hear me. I looked down on my feet and noticed that the bottom of my dress was in a puddle and I wrinkled my nose. Euw, this dress was supposed to be a surprise for Mori. I rescued it from the puddle and looked at the dark blue fabric, this dress was similar to my first black dress but a little more girly since I was wearing my blonde wig, I liked it, it wasn't as girly as the yellow Ouran dress, it had finer features and not much details, perfect for my taste and great for Mori's too I think. I tried to brush the wet mud away only to make it worse and I decided that I would let it be.

Damn it, I was lost and I had destroyed my dress, this wasn't pleasing at all. In fact, I hated myself for it but I decided that I shouldn't be angry right now. There were better things to do. Like, sitting here and waiting for someone to appear, yeah, that was a good plan. Not. I hadn't seen a single car or a human being. It was useless to sit here. I should go back as fast as I could, but I didn't have the energy to do that. I was so tired and I needed to close my eyes for a moment so I decided to close them for a while.

* * *

"God damn it! Where is he?" Hikaru was shouting at Kaoru through the cell-phone. "I've looked everywhere! I swear! I even got some people to help me with it! He's nowhere near the doctor's area at all!" The search had been fruitless, Hikaru was more annoyed than ever, he couldn't do anything about it. He felt that they were running short on time and he was frustrated that they hadn't found a single clue to where Kyouya had gone to.

"I know, I know. Stop shouting at me, he's definitely not here either, what should we do? I mean, not even the doctor seem to know about it! Listen to this, Hikaru, he actually recognized Honey and asked him if Kyouya was healthy so I honestly think that he hasn't been here at all since last time." Kaoru tried to not start to cry. He also felt the panic and the stress bubbling inside of him like an evil monster, the hopelessness was starting to build up inside his chest.

"Have you heard from Mori?" Hikaru calmed down when he heard that his brother was affected by his hysterical talking, he took a few deep breaths and calmed down. He shouldn't panic now. It wasn't like Kyouya to not be able to take care of himself, he was smart and he didn't get in a lot of trouble, he should be alright. But, Hikaru couldn't let go of the feeling that something was terribly wrong.

"Yes, Honey talked to him and he hadn't found Kyouya either. I'm really worried about him, he hasn't showed up at Mori's house yet, and he hasn't even come back to Honey's. I don't know what to think, is he alright, Hikaru? Please tell me that he is alright, Hikaru." Kaoru sat on a toilet at the first floor at the doctor's office, Honey was on the second floor, he was certain that the cute little boy couldn't hear him and he was relieved that he didn't, Kaoru didn't like to reveal his weakest sides to somebody that almost didn't care for him.

"He is alright, okay? It's not like Kyouya to disappear like this I know, but he's smart, he'll be able to take care of himself, right?" It went silent for a moment as Kaoru felt the first tears run down his cheek. He tried to calm his breathing down, he was close to a breakdown. The constant fear that they might find Kyouya dead in a ditch somewhere scared the hell out of him and he didn't know how to get rid of those thoughts. "It's going to be alright, Kaoru. Don't worry, he'll be home before we know it." Hikaru was so assuring, he couldn't stop believing his words.

"I'm not sure how I should tell him." He said after a while, it went quiet.

"You're talking about something else, right?" Hikaru asked as he sighed. He never knew when his brother would change subject but he was good at asking the right questions.

"Yeah…" It went quiet again.

"Is it about Honey?" Hikaru said, he knew that his brother had been thinking about it a lot lately and he knew that sometime soon Kaoru had to share it with him and since his little brother was in an emotional state right now he brought that up too, it was typical him to do something like that. Was it something that bothered his mind he would wait until the right moment to talk to Hikaru about it, but it was never the right moment so he always let everything out at the same time. Just like a bottle of emotions.

"I don't know how long I can walk around like this." Kaoru smiled as he knew that his brother understood him just perfectly.

"Well, the doctor said that it would probably start to show soon. It's better to tell him now than later." Hikaru really was concerned this time, even though they talked a lot they never really gave each other advices on what to do, most of the time they let each other do whatever felt right at the moment, but now couldn't Hikaru let Kaoru wait with telling the blonde the slightly embarrassing news.

"What should I say to him?" Kaoru wondered if he could get some help from his brother with this, it was quite hard to tell the blonde something like this.

"Just tell him like it is, he'll understand." Hikaru answered just like he always did, he didn't want to be involved with Kaoru's pitiful problems, and neither did Kaoru want to be involved with Hikaru's problems so they understood if the other didn't want to give advice to the other. It was a way to stay out of the other's life.

"Yeah, he'll understand." Kaoru said only to have something to say, it was clear that the conversation was over by now, Hikaru understood that too.

"Don't worry, if he doesn't understand you I'll beat him down for you." Hikaru laughed a little, it released some of Kaoru's tension too and he chuckled along with his brother. It was true, Honey would probably understand if he told him about it now and if he didn't he would still have Hikaru. It felt safe. Just like nothing could go wrong.

"I love you." Kaoru realized what had slipped through his lips too late and he gasped in horror. "I mean, as my brother. I love you as my brother." Kaoru got interrupted by Hikaru's laugh again.

"I love you too Kaoru, it's okay to say it like that, I promise, I don't mind it." Hikaru talked like he had a smile all over his face all of a sudden. "And Kaoru, don't stress too much please, it isn't good for you. You should relax for a while." There was a pause.

"I am relaxed." He muttered.

"No you're not, you're worrying about both Kyouya and Honey. But, that's alright, little brother, it's just normal to be stressed about situations like these." Hikaru always knew how to comfort Kaoru at the most needed moments.

"I know… but it's embarrassing, it feels like I'm the only one that worries about them." Kaoru whispered through the phone. It wasn't a pleasant feeling, he almost felt alone when nobody seemed to care as much as he did.

"You'll survive and if you don't I'll marry Honey on your grave just to mock your death in every way possible." Hikaru had suddenly a very serious tone, he almost sounded like he lectured Kaoru to be a good boy.

"I love you too." Kaoru said, quite sarcastic.

"I know you do, my dear little sister. I'm quite proud of you, I'll tell you." Hikaru laughed and Kaoru smiled, it was really comforting to hear his confident voice. It had always helped him through the toughest times. "It's really a shame that you'll end up just like Honey now." Hikaru said with a well meant tone, Kaoru was silent for a while, he knew what his brother was trying to say. It had all happened so quickly, he had suddenly started to threw up and eating like he had never done before, Hikaru thought that he had developed an eating-disorder, but since he couldn't believe that his brother could've developed it during such short amount of time he had decided to talk to his little brother about it and he had realized that it was only the little blonde's fault.

"I still don't know how I should tell him." Kaoru silently asked for help that he knew he wouldn't receive.

"Just tell him what you feel, that's all I can help you with. By the way dear, do you know who the father is yet?" Well, it wasn't much but it was something, Kaoru knew that he wouldn't get any more help from his brother.

"No, we don't know who the father is yet, I'm actually a little scared to know the answer, Hikaru… But, I'll tell you… as soon as know who it is." Kaoru was a little worried about it, but not as much as he was worried about Kyouya's disappearance.

"You do that, I think I'll go and help Mori search through the woods instead, Kyouya's not around here at least, now it's just the rest of the world to look through." Hikaru was laughing again.

"Don't say it like that. It sounds like we're never going to find him." Kaoru muttered.

"We'll find him, don't worry. I'll find him for you, how about that?" Hikaru reassured Kaoru, but Kaoru couldn't let the feeling that something bad has happened to Kyouya.

"You do that, I'll try to convince Honey that we have to search in the woods too. It's easier if we're more, right?"

"Of course, just don't overdo it. I'll not allow you to lose any of my potential kids." Hikaru referred to Honey's twins.

"I'll take care of him, thank you."

"I believe that. Well, little brother, it's time to say good bye, I don't want to run out of batteries in my phone, I want to call Mori too so he knows that I'm coming."

"Yeah, of course."

"Bye, little brother."

"Bye." Hikaru's voice disappeared from the phone and Kaoru sighed, this was more like a mental game for all of them right now. Kaoru decided that he would tell the blonde about the news. He wasn't sure that the blonde would like it, but it was better to telling him now than later he thought. He opened the toilet door and went outside, as he went up the stairs he thought about the best way to break the news.

* * *

I woke up when somebody turned on the lights. Wait a minute, I was outside, how could anyone turn on the lights? I opened my eyes only to meet the face of a smiling woman, my heart stopped for a moment, I didn't recognize her. Who was this woman? Why was this woman here and why did she smile at me like that? She took my hand and said something, it sounded weird, just like if my head was under water. I couldn't hear what she said. My head pumped blood to my ears so fast that I felt the worst headache coming on and I had to bite down my lip to make it bearable, but as I tried to pull my hands to my head to massage my temples I realized that my left hand was handcuffed to the bed.

I started to panic, where was I? And why did this woman talk to me? I couldn't understand her at all, but she was still talking, trying to make me understand her words. I couldn't hear them, my head was still pumping blood and my hearing was numb. I felt something warm run down my nose and as I lifted my right hand to see what it was, I noticed that I was bleeding from my nose. My face turned white, what was happening? I felt that my hearing was slowly coming back to me, I could hear the woman's words more and more and as my ears started to work again I felt that my back, legs and arms hurt as if I had been in an accident of some sort.

The woman leant over to wipe off the blood from my nose, I felt that I was really sore on the nose too and as I reached to take the handkerchief from her I noticed that my hand had bandages all over it, it wasn't in an arm cast, it was only covered in white bandages but I couldn't move my fingers without it hurting. My hand shook, I didn't want it to shake but it twitched by itself, I couldn't grab the handkerchief even if I wanted to. Okay, calm down, this isn't weird at all, you've only succeeded to hurt yourself while you were sleeping, not a big deal at all. Not weird at all, it was just very stupid, what had I done?

"Calm down, honey." Her voice sounded like an echo, first it was really loud and then I couldn't hear it at all. It was just like someone was turning the volume up and down inside my head. I suddenly felt nauseas as my ears played with the volume and I could feel that my stomach turned inside out. Leaning to the side as fast as I could I threw up down on the floor. The woman was quick to place a bowl in front of me and as my stomach was rebelling against me, I couldn't concentrate on anything at all. It was completely blank.

When my stomach was empty I leant back again, blinking a few times before I felt the blood inside my head calming down. The pumping sound dulled at the same time I spaced out in nothingness. It felt like I was going to die now. I noticed that something was moving in front of me and I realized that I hadn't closed my eyes, the woman was screaming, finally she was moving away and I could take a look at the room. I instantly knew that I was on a hospital, those white walls and that window. It was definitely a hospital room. I froze, if I was in a hospital my father would most probably be here too. I started to panic as the woman, or the nurse pushed a mask down on my face and I felt my brain turn into mashed potatoes again. I'll die here was the last thought that entered my mind before it went blank.

* * *

**Yay! Thanks for reading! :D**


	14. The one and only

"Kaoru, I've found him! I've totally found him!" The happy blonde little cute boy was bouncing as always when he got excited. Kaoru had to put his hands onto his shoulders to stop him from hurting the babies.

"Don't do that, please think of your children." He said, quite annoyed with Honey's childish behavior, the blonde stopped jumping and pouted.

"I'm sorry, but, you know Kaoru! I know where Kyouya is! Isn't that good?" Honey looked like he wanted to jump again, but Kaoru kept pushing him down on his feet, the little boy made a funny face when he couldn't do what he wanted to do, he calmed down and looked at Kaoru again, seeing the worried and caring eyes of his.

"It is great, Honey! Where is he?" Kaoru wondered, looking at the now calm boy. It really hurt that he loved this boy so much without being loved back, he had completely forgotten that he was supposed to say that very important thing to him, his thoughts interrupted with happiness that Kyouya was still alive.

"He's at a hospital two hours away from here by car!" Honey smiled and clapped his hands. His face not agreeing with what he said.

"Excuse me, two hours by car? How in the world did he end up there?" Kaoru said quite shocked.

"Apparently he got hit by a car, the one who hit him took him to the closest hospital, and do you know what? His father owns that place, haha, Kyouya will be in a lot of trouble after this!" The blonde boy smiled, how could anyone say such a thing with a smile attached to their face? Kaoru couldn't understand the pure hate the cute boy threw up upon Kyouya every time they met. Kaoru knew that Honey loved Mori but the blonde didn't have to be such a bad loser that he couldn't even see that another person was admiring him from a distance, because even if Kaoru said those three words the blonde wouldn't return them and he would pretend that he never heard them.

"It's not funny, Honey, please be serious about this… how do you know all of this?" Kaoru went down on his knees, holding Honey's hands in his own, hating how much this person drained him on all of his energy.

"Well, Mori called me and said that Kyouya had called him, so he told us to either prepare ourselves to be picked up for the car trip to the hospital or stay where we were and wait until he had Kyouya back again." Honey replied, stiffly, suddenly very aware of the other.

"What did you say?" Kaoru was very scared that the blonde might have rejected the whole idea.

"That we would prepare ourselves of course… I know how much Kyouya means to you… it would be wrong to not let you be a part of the rescuing team." That hard face was so not Honey, did that little cute boy think that Kaoru was in love with Kyouya? Is that why he had been trying to avoid him?

"I'm not in love with him…" Kaoru said bringing up Honey's hands to his mouth, giving them a small kiss each. Honey just let him do whatever he wanted and watched as Kaoru stopped moving and waited for an answer, the blonde sighed.

"I know…" He watched as Kaoru's eyes switched from being locked to his own to focus on the floor instead.

"Why don't you see that I'm in love with you?" Kaoru said, desperate to finally know, he couldn't stay like this anymore.

"Why do you love me? I've never asked you to love me, yet you do, what am I supposed to say to not hurt your feelings? You were just a flirt to me, just another man that I invited to bed." Honey talked between his teeth, not daring to look if Kaoru was watching him as he spoke.

"What if I asked you to love me now? To at least think about it…? I thought that we were on the same side when we talked about your feelings for the twins, what has changed now? I thought we shared feelings, I thought we had a deal were I was supposed to help you raising the twins, what has changed since then?" Kaoru was desperate to know why, why the blonde had changed his mind.

"It's impossible." Honey said, trying to release himself from the red-head's grip.

"What's impossible?" Kaoru didn't let him go.

"My parents, they're coming home earlier… they'll be furious at you for ruining my purity." Honey took a pause and a deep breath, he was almost crying.

"But, I wasn't your first, was I?" Kaoru said, slightly confused.

"No, silly, Mori was…" It went quiet. "I meant that you or your brother succeeded to knock me up." Honey laughed a little at the way he was saying it, but Kaoru noticed something else, it had been there again, the small smile that always covered his face when he called that tall man by name, he never lit up like that when he was saying his name.

"Oh, I see." Kaoru nodded, he didn't get the blonde at all.

"You can't be around when I tell my parents, they'll kill you… you can't be mine during that time either, they'll most probably do exactly the same thing Kyouya's father did to him, they'll lock me up in my room for the rest of my life." Honey stated, seriously.

"Then run away with me." Kaoru tried, but the blonde only laughed.

"I'm not like Kyouya, I don't hate my parents, I could never do that sort of thing towards them."

"I don't understand your reasoning, what if they wouldn't lock you up? What if I was there and protected you from them? Isn't it better that I will be there with you?" Kaoru let go of Honey's hands as he felt that the blonde wanted them back, the cute boy patted his head.

"You don't understand, they can do a lot worse things to you than they can do to me, I swear, you don't want to be in the same situation as I put Mori through three years ago… I've seen what they can do, trust me, you don't want to protect me. So, please forget your feelings for me, okay?" The blonde reached down to the red-head that was still sitting on his knees and kissed his forehead. "Maybe we can be together when they are less angry with me." Honey smiled, Kaoru smiled.

"I'll wait for you." Kaoru whispered, making the blonde giggle.

"Silly, you'll be so old when I get out of their grip."

"You'll still be older than me."

"Yeah, but I'll still look younger than you."

"We'll see about that."

"…" Honey smiled again. "We should go outside to wait for Mori to arrive with the car, Kyouya is waiting to be rescued. Why is he the only one that's get to be treated as a princess?" He smiled and parted his arms like he was going to hug the red-head, but Kaoru smiled and turned around on the ground and Honey got up on his back with a little difficulty due to the belly, but he managed to get up without disturbing the twins. He giggled as Kaoru stood up.

"I'll treat you as a princess as long as you want me to." Kaoru said, almost skipping down the stairs to wait for the others to arrive. He couldn't believe that a rejection could make him feel so happy about his whole life. It wasn't as he had thought, it was better and he was going to make the best out of it.

* * *

"It's okay, it's okay, darling! Don't panic! You're at a hospital, understand me? Hos-pit-al! You've broken your leg sweetheart, don't panic I said, lay back and relax. Your father will be here soon, there's nothing to worry about, alright Mr. Ootori?" This woman again, she said something about my father. They know who I am, they've got to know. I couldn't feel the weight of my wig, but then again, I couldn't feel my arms or my legs either. They were just lying there, dead, even if I tried to move them. I wanted to get up of the bed and out of this hospital as soon as possible, I couldn't stay here when my father arrived.

"Out." I managed to say, I got to love words with only vowels in them, they were so easy to say at all times. But she didn't understand, she tried to push me back onto the bed. "Out." Now! I can't breathe! For god's sake help me, woman! She just shook her head smiling and laughing at me as I pathetically tried to get up, that's when I noticed that my right leg was in a cast, it was heavy as hell. Why did I have such a thing on my leg? I slowly heard the woman's irritating voice become audible again, I stopped to hear what she said.

"Darling, calm down, calm down, are you listening now?" I nodded. "Calm down, okay, your father will be here soon so don't worry, we've taken care of everything Mr. Ootori. But, you've broken your leg so please don't move around until you're ready to lift the weight, it was a pretty nasty accident you got yourself into you know." The woman left the room with those words after checking that everything was alright with me. I tried to relate to what she had said, but I couldn't remember what had happened, but I think I was going to rest for a while on that big rock, and then the woman's face showed up, nothing in between.

Try to remember, it probably will take a while for my father to come here anyway, I've got time to figure out what's happening. I was sitting on the rock, so far so good, then what? Ehm, this wasn't helping at all, my mind was so dull, they must've given me some pretty strong pain killers. I couldn't even feel that my leg was broken, I could only feel that it was heavy and impossible for me to lift. This was useless, I had to sit here and wait for my father's arrival. I felt tired, this was not very encouraging.

Suddenly the door was kicked up and someone ran inside. I didn't have time to realize who it was until I was attacked by a couple of desperate lips, kissing me like mad while sobbing and laughing. I felt something wet my cheeks and I assumed it was tears that were flowing down on me. This didn't feel right, I was not used to these lips, who was this person? My mind tried to remember all friends I had that would greet me with such passion, but I felt how slow my brain worked as I also tried to figure out what this person tried to whisper to me. He drew away and I saw those well-known blue eyes staring right at me.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I didn't see you, I swear! I'm so sorry!" the man took my bandaged hand and held it, he caressed my arm like it was something very valuable. His blue eyes were very red and his blonde hair looked a little dirty, he looked worn out and worried. He smiled when he looked at my face, I didn't understand what he found so amusing, but then again, he was Tamaki and I was never going to understand him to the fullest.

"You." My voice cracked, but I didn't have anything to add after that, my mind was blown away by his presence.

"I'm so sorry, Kyouya…" He leant down and kissed my arm. I tried to pull away, he was obviously stronger than me for the moment but when he felt my attempt to pull away he softly gave my arm back to me. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" He asked, trying to calm down and stop crying. He failed miserably as he looked me in the eyes again, he buried his face in his hands. "It was an accident… I promise, I wasn't myself… please, forgive me… the newspaper… I thought you were dead… I was devastated…. I had to calm down my nerves… I didn't do this on purpose… I almost killed you... please, forgive me, Kyouya… I will never drink again… I promise…"

_Alcohol, suddenly an image of Tamaki standing above me entered my mind, leaning closer to see if I had my eyes open, he touched my cheek and I blinked, I felt that his breath carried the stench of alcohol. It made me feel sick, it stung my eyes, just as the bright light above him did, I just wanted to throw up. He looked worried, he touched my leg, it hurt, I think I screamed. Those blue eyes suddenly locked to mine, knowing that I wasn't the one he first thought I was. Suddenly he was screaming my name, my real name. I lifted my arm to touch him, it hurt and I noticed that the skin on my arm was covered in bleeding small cuts. I must've fainted after that_.

"I'm sorry that I hit you." He finally stopped talking, my mind was filled with new information but I couldn't sort it out. My mouth was slightly opened, he looked at me, his face turning into a weird expression and I realized that I must've looked dumbfounded. He immediately tried to touch me again, beginning to say something but cut himself off. It wasn't normal for me to look like I didn't get it, he must've thought that I had hit my head too hard and that he wanted to apologize. It was weird to see him act like that. It went silent for quite a while before my brain had put all the pieces together again.

"You hit me." I whispered, my voice didn't want to work with me and my throat hurt, I couldn't make louder sounds.

"I'm so sorry! I'm sorry!" Tamaki desperately touched me again, almost like he was going to give me a hug but then he leant back again, realizing that I must be in pain.

"With what?" I asked, the gaze that I received after that statement was far from understanding.

"With my car, I almost ran you over, don't you remember?" He touched his lips with his fingers, to show that he was surprised. I suddenly understood why he had apologized for drinking, he had been driving drunk. "But, it wasn't my fault entirely, you were standing in the middle of the road… like an animal… I couldn't brake fast enough… I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have been driving at all…"

_The images were flashing before my eyes again, suddenly I had a feeling that I was asleep, I think I heard a sound, it woke me up from my sleep, it was a well-known sound, a sound that could take me away from here, a car. I opened my eyes, I was standing on the side of the road again, I felt my legs walk like I was searching for something, my eyes looking around but I couldn't see because it was too bright. I heard the squeaking sound of brakes and I turned around, blinded by the light I closed my eyes. Then it went dark. Everything had been my own fault. I was the one that almost killed me._

"Are you alright?" Tamaki put his hand on my forehead, my mind returning to the real world.

"You kissed me." I whispered and almost touched my lips. Tamaki's face changed into a bright red tone and he looked down on my feet instead.

"I thought you knew… that I love you, Kyouya…" Yes, I knew. But, I wasn't going to tell him that. "I was devastated when I heard about you… dead in that car accident… I hadn't told you about my feelings yet, I thought that I was going to die too… and I started to drink to numb my feelings… then I hit you with my car and do you understand how happy I was when I found out that you were alive? Then my heart turned into dust when I realized that I might have just killed you! Oh, why did you do something like this towards me? You know that I can't handle losing you…" The blonde was holding my hand again. I tried to free myself from his grip but this time he wouldn't let me go.

"I-I don't love you…" I whispered, the blonde's face changed into a sad expression.

"I know… you're not like me… I always knew that you weren't interested in my kind… you're getting along with the girls far too good to even notice me… but, it doesn't matter, I'm happy as long as I'm your best friend." Oh, god, could this blonde get any more emotional? This was too sweet for my taste, that's why I liked Mori better. He wouldn't pull such an attitude towards me, he knows how to treat me like an equal. I wonder how Tamaki will react when I tell him that I actually am just like him, just not into him. I think he'd be devastated, maybe even mad, I was his love after all, I would've been mad at me if I found out that I was sleeping with another guy after that kind of confession.

"My father…?" My voice was lingering in the air for a while as Tamaki tried to figure out what I had said to him.

"Oh, yes, he'll be here soon, he said he was going to do something more important first." He smiled, but I shook my head as much as I dared to.

"No, out… I want to… go out…" I said as I felt my chest hurt, Tamaki looked at me with his weird expression again and let his fingers touch my cheek.

"You've got a fever and you've broken your leg, you should rest now, we can go outside later."

"Get… me… out… of… here… now…" This stressful situation wasn't good for my health at all, my chest burned as I spoke and I noticed that my leg was beginning to hurt too, it was only a dull pain, but a pain that I could feel would get worse soon.

"Get down, Kyouya, you're being unreasonable, what is the matter with you?" The blonde looked at me, I hated those eyes, they always meant 'please, Kyouya, tell me everything and I might let you have it your way', I didn't feel like going through that right now, I couldn't even speak properly and everything had started to hurt and on top of that was my father going to be here soon, I didn't have time to make friendly conversations or telling the whole story to the blonde. He wouldn't get it anyway. I started to cough, something was irritating my throat so badly I had to lean over to the side so that I could throw up on the floor if I had to. "Oh, my god, nurse! Nurse!" Tamaki stood up and left the room before I could stop coughing and he was replaced by that woman again.

"It's probably nothing to worry about, Mr. Ootori, it's perfectly normal to throw up after such an accident, just let it all out, dear." She said as she gave me a bowl, but it wasn't vomit that came up my throat it was blood. "Oh, dear, does your chest hurts?" She said worryingly as she swept my hair out of my face. "Oh, please, you've got a terrible fever, why didn't you say so? I'll call the doctor right away!" She ran away again, forcing Tamaki out of my room as the blonde complained very loudly about being chased out from my room. But, to be honest. It felt a lot better to not have him around me.

* * *

**Well, one question: Do you want to know who the father of Honey's twins is? (I'm asking because I planned to never reveal it (good plan, btw) but now I've been asked twice about it so i wondered if you really wanted to know, because if you want I'll totally add it, if not, I won't)**

**Feel free to ask anything! And I'll try to answer! :D **

**I'm happy today! :D**


	15. And I thought that I was mad

Mori leaned against a tree and sighed, there were no signs of Kyouya anywhere and it started to bother him. He scratched his head and looked around, there was a weird feeling in his stomach and it told him that Kyouya wasn't going to be around the woods at all, it was something he had never felt before and it confused him. He was very uncertain if he should follow his instincts or not and a quick thought of what Kyouya might do if he told him about the weird feeling went through his mind, he would probably laugh it off or something equally as bad as that.

Slightly tilting his head to the side he looked at the ground and the grass underneath him, it suddenly hit him that Kyouya would probably never run around in the woods even if he had lost his mind, he hated the nature, well, if it isn't simulated that is, but never the real thing. Where could he be if he weren't around here? There weren't many places he could get lost at, if he hadn't continued straight forward when he was supposed to turn left at the big crossing that is…

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud ringtone and he quickly searched for his phone and answered with his full name.

"Mori? Oh, good! Have you found him yet?" It was one of the twins, but Mori wasn't certain of which of them it was. "It turned out that he wasn't here anyway and he probably won't be around the area either so I thought that I would go and search with you if you haven't found him already. So, have you found him yet?" The twin babbled just like Mori was his best friend ever but at the same time he almost seemed stressed about something.

"No." Mori didn't have time to say more before the twin interrupted him again.

"Good! I'll be there shortly, okay?" The twin hung up before Mori could answer.

"Sure." Mori spoke into the now beeping phone. What a useless conversation that was, he had almost hoped that it was Kyouya or about Kyouya or something new that would lead him to Kyouya, but it wasn't and it made his heart sink a little.

There were few things that actually mattered to Mori, and those were himself, Honey and now Kyouya. It made him feel confused because Kyouya was nothing like Honey and it made him slightly insecure around him, not that he became shy or blushed but he never really knew where Kyouya's mind were and if there actually was something behind those smiles he made, sometimes it was hard for him to separate a fake smile from a genuine one.

Mori knew it was ridiculous of him to think along those lines but sometimes it felt like Kyouya wasn't quite there, like all the times they had ran past each other in the school corridors and Kyouya never seemed to notice him even when he made a small wave towards him. He always seemed to be stuck in his own little world behind draped eyes, he seemed to get that look when he was thinking about something and couldn't distract himself from it with business or his computer or both. Mori had learned that expression recently and it wasn't necessary a bad thing, it was only a little difficult to wake him up from his dream like state.

Mori kicked a stone that bothered him and shrugged, this was so much worse to try to figure out than it was to break up with Honey and he hated that he had succeeded in becoming so emotionally attached to the shorter black-haired boy. He wondered what was going on in Kyouya's mind and what he could do to make him come back to the real world instead.

But, Mori didn't blame Kyouya entirely for the escapes from the real world. They hadn't had much time to spend with each other lately due to his uncle's death and other important family business. Of course would something like that cause cracks in their relationship, if it could be called a relationship, he wasn't certain that two people that only met each other every now and then and that had only done it twice could be called a 'couple' or that those two were in a 'relationship', he wasn't even certain of what Kyouya really thought of him.

But, he wasn't worried, just because there had been some time since they last saw each other didn't mean that whatever they had was destroyed. And just to convince himself that Kyouya would never in his life cheat on him he reminded himself of the call where Kyouya had sounded so desperate to meet him and Mori himself had refused to see him because he wasn't allowed to leave the funeral of his uncle. Suddenly Mori froze, could Kyouya have committed suicide? Mori's feelings stormed up inside of him, that couldn't be the case, Kyouya would have told him if he had those kind of thoughts, right?

"… _I've waited so long… to see you… and now you do this?"_ Kyouya's words suddenly haunted his mind, he suddenly realized that it would be his own fault if they found out that Kyouya had committed suicide. He had been so emotional that evening, Mori hadn't believed him at first, it was so not Kyouya to act like he had emotions, especially not over the phone and it sounded so surreal when he had begged him to come over. It didn't make sense somehow, what would make Kyouya beg at him like that? Was it love? Lust? Desperation? Suicide thoughts?

Whatever it was it was certain that Kyouya had run away and hadn't left a trace after him. Mori wondered what had gone wrong and what he should do now because this feeling of weakness was so unpleasant that he almost wanted to hit a tree or whatever to make him calm down, this was so frustrating. Suddenly his phone interrupted his thoughts again and he answered it again.

Tamaki was sitting in the waiting room with his face resting in his hands, the nurse had told him that Kyouya had been taken to the surgery room because his broken ribs had punctured his lungs, that were the cause of the blood he had coughed up right before. He felt so terrible, it must've been his fault because he must've hugged Kyouya too hard and that must've made it worse. He sighed, everything was his fault, but he didn't mean to bring Kyouya pain, he wanted to give him love and care for him, but it seemed like it was impossible, everything he did resulted in a suffering Kyouya. It seemed like it was better to let him be.

He suddenly heard Haruhi's voice at the receptionist's desk. She spoke calmly and the receptionist answered just as calm, a sound of papers being shuffled around was heard, then some more talking and a scratching noise with a pen before he heard the familiar footsteps enter the waiting room, he looked up to catch her attention and she seemed to have noticed him right away and went over to Tamaki and sat down next to him, she sighed and it went quiet for a while.

"So, what's all this about?" It went quiet again when Tamaki refused to look at her. "I saw all your texts and I listened to all your voice messages, I even spoke to you over phone and I still don't get it. What do you mean with saying that you hit Kyouya with your car? You can't have hit him because he's… not here anymore… please tell me that you're going insane or I'll think I am." She also put her face in her hands and sighed. Her patience with Tamaki was really running short and she didn't know whether to believe the blond or not.

"… He's here…" Tamaki said and took a deep breath. "But, I don't know how much longer he will be here though… the nurse says it's serious…" Tamaki said, Haruhi felt like she should play along for a while, because she really didn't know what else to do. She sat up straight again and pretended that she took him seriously.

"What's serious?" She asked with a blank stare at the opposite wall.

"… The nurse said that his lungs have collapsed due to a broken rib…" Tamaki shivered, Haruhi just nodded. This was going way out of control, he must be mad.

"Tamaki, Kyouya's not here… we've talked about this… it's not your fault…" Haruhi placed a comforting hand on Tamaki's shoulder, still with her blank gaze attached to the wall.

"…He's my best friend..." Tamaki's voice was filled with signs that he was about to cry at any moment now.

"Yes, he was, but he's gone now… let it go… please, Tamaki. This wasn't your fault, don't go crazy on me. He's gone and he will never come back." Haruhi's comforting hand suddenly stopped when she felt Tamaki's gaze on her, she refused to look back.

"He's here, I talked to him, I promise…! The receptionist will confirm it, let's go ask her." Tamaki tried to stand up but he got pulled down by Haruhi again.

"Sit down. We can't leave it like this, we had a fight last night and I really regret that I let you leave the restaurant in that state, but you were impossible to argue with and you were already inside the car. I won't lie and say that I wasn't affected by alcohol too and therefore I didn't call the police to follow you because I thought you were smart enough to get home by yourself." Haruhi's hands clenched the fabric of her pants as she spoke.

"Don't tell me such things after I've been drinking then…" Tamaki folded his arms.

"It just slipped out, I wasn't intended to tell you that. I was going to tell you later when she knew about it too." Haruhi folded her arms just like Tamaki did and she was reminded that they had the exact same conversation last night, the difference was that Tamaki was still there.

"Don't say it then! She doesn't even know that you want to marry her so why would you say such a thing to me?" Tamaki was getting angrier and angrier with Haruhi.

"I didn't want to say it like that but you were flirting very heavily with me, I had to say something so you would stop." Haruhi tried to explain, but it didn't quite sum up what she had felt last night.

"What you said was cruel…" Tamaki released the anger bit by bit by clenching his teeth hard.

"I'm sorry, I guess what I really tried to tell you was that I really appreciate you but I've got a thing for somebody else that just happens to be a girl… I guess I tried to tell you that I'm a lesbian…" Haruhi buried her face into her hands again. "But, you don't have to make the shame bigger by telling me that Kyouya is alive again. I understand if you feel hurt and you want to compensate that, but don't pull such tasteless jokes on me, I feel enough miserable as it is."

"He is here, I promise, I'm not lying to you. I did really hit him with my car last night. We can ask the receptionist now, she'll tell you about him." Tamaki stood up again, Haruhi pulled him down.

"Let's not bother her. I know exactly why you're doing this, you're trying to hurt me because of the things I said yesterday and you're trying to make your grieving easier with imagining that Kyouya is still by your side and I totally get that. I'm not stupid, but you have to let it go now. He's not here and he will never be, let's just go home before they send you to the police or something." Haruhi placed her hand on top of Tamaki's and looked at him, begging in silence to not make any more fuss about it.

Tamaki suddenly heard the voice of a familiar person, but he wasn't certain that it really was the person he thought it was. He nestled out of Haruhi's grip and went to see who it was that stood at the receptionist's counter. Haruhi quickly followed after so she could prevent him from doing something stupid, she stood next to Tamaki and looked at the man that was talking to the receptionist, she couldn't believe what she saw.

"That's Kyouya's father, right? Have you called him too? Are you insane for real?" She asked under her breath, uncertain of why she whispered.

"Yes, it is and no I didn't call him, why would I call him? He's not the first person I think about in a situation like this." Tamaki whispered back.

"Admit it, you did call him." Haruhi tried but Tamaki just pulled her arm to make her hide from the man. He wasn't sure why he acted like he did, but he hadn't called Kyouya's father, that much he was certain of. He looked at the man, the whole way that man acted was suspicious. Kyouya's father talked to the receptionist in a low voice and she answered him just as low with her eyebrows raised and a questioning look on her face. She didn't seem to like what she heard.

The receptionist started to argue with the man back and forth, still in low voices. There were several times were she looked surprised and somewhat angry, neither Tamaki nor Haruhi could hear what they were talking about, but it seemed to be serious business. When Kyouya's father was through with the discussion he left the room without a second thought. The receptionist scribbled down a few things before she got up from her chair to place the not inside the office.

"What was that about?" Haruhi asked, very confused over the whole situation.

"Probably about Kyouya…" Tamaki said almost as if he had won the argument.

"Probably not, dumbass, if it was about Kyouya he would've stayed. He wouldn't just travel all the way here only to talk with the receptionist about Kyouya and then leave him here, it must've been something else." Haruhi answered with folded arms, she dragged along Tamaki to the chairs again. "This is going way out of hand Tamaki, Kyouya's father should be able to visit his own hospitals without you thinking that he's visiting one of his relatives. He owns the place, dumbass, he was most probably talking about a delayed report or something." Haruhi was determined, Tamaki couldn't be right. She wouldn't allow him to be right.

"But… what if… he only came here to check that Kyouya was here and then she told him how long the surgery was expected to take and then left to come back later?" Tamaki said with his thumb at his lips, chewing slightly as he was thinking about what he said at the same time he said it. Haruhi could follow his train of thoughts but decided to not go along with it.

"It's a possibility, but why didn't he do so over the phone then? I can't believe that Kyouya's father is that kind of type that only rushes away from business meetings or whatever he's doing, whenever someone of his relatives are hurt and hospitalized. He would've planned this very precisely to match his own schedule to the smallest dot. What he said to the receptionist was very well planned and he does not intend to come back later." Haruhi only babbled out her thoughts, she didn't quite believe her own words, but when she said them they sounded like they made sense.

"You're right. It runs in the family... that preciseness… it's so adorable when Kyouya is doing it, but when his father does it it's only creepy." Tamaki buried his face in his hands again. "I'm sorry…"

"Why are you saying that?" Haruhi raised an eyebrow, she didn't follow Tamaki now.

"I'm sorry… for everything… for the last two and a half months… for drinking… for being absent… for being an idiot… for being a crybaby… for not realizing that you are one of my closest friends until now… I'm sorry, I've been an idiot." Tamaki brushed his fingers through his hair and Haruhi smiled, she was proud that the blond actually had some brainpower when it came down to really serious business.

"I'm glad. You're finally realizing what an asshole you've been during the last two months." She said as she nodded to herself, she looked really determined once again. "It's been a really rough time for me, I think you owe me some treat." She turned around to meet Tamaki's surprised look, he didn't expect that kind of answer from her.

"What about me? You are so mean, I've lost my best friend and you think I'm only a crybaby? You're so mean." Tamaki took grabbed his shirt so it looked like he was holding his heart in a hurt manner. He pouted a little towards Haruhi to see if he could gain some pity.

"So, you agree with me when I say that Kyouya is no longer one of us?" She said, suddenly serious.

"Never, he's here and I'll prove it to you, come here and I'll show you." He tried to drag along her but she sat down in her place, determined to not move away from there.

"Stop it, you know that you're only hurting yourself." Haruhi tried to pull the blond down again, it was harder than she had thought it would be. Suddenly they heard a couple of tripping shoes behind them.

"Excuse me, Mr. Suoh?" The nurse almost nervously tried to make the both fighting teenagers to listen to her, they only listened with half of their attention. "Your friend is done with his surgery…" She smiled. "It wasn't as bad as we had feared, he will be just fine. You can visit him when he wakes up, but try to be more careful this time, he's very weak and easy to break right now." The nurse clapped her hands together to show that she was done.

"His friend?" Haruhi asked as she still fought with the blond.

"Yes, his friend, ehm, Mr. Ootori, right?" The nurse asked Tamaki a little uncertain if it really was Ootori or something else.

"Yeah, of course." He made an ugly face towards Haruhi to make a statement that he had been right all the time. Haruhi was not happy with that.

"Are you serious?" She asked, the nurse looked even more confused.

"Yes, I'm serious." She said slowly and firm. Haruhi couldn't believe what the nurse told her, this she had to see with her own eyes first. It couldn't be that Ootori, could it?

* * *

**Yay, today is my birthday and as a sign that I love you all so much I have made this chapter for you! :D**

**So, the first anniversary of this fic is coming up soon (well, two months left, but yeah...) and I want to say thanks to all of those people who have followed me since the very beginning and that haven't let me down yet, I know that it has been a long wait some times, but this fic is emotionally/mentally challenging for me and I need my time to think it through, otherwise it will be crappier than it already is XD But, as I said, thanks to all of you, new ones as old ones! You make me want to continue to write! Love! :D**

**And also, the 50,000 words line is officially crossed! Over 50,000 words! It's unbelievable! Thank you all again! :D**


	16. Get out, get out, get out

My eyes shot open before I was fully awake, that blonde annoying thing was inside my room, I could feel it. My body darted up and with me flew all kinds of cords which were detached to machines that would keep track of my health. I looked around the room, the blonde looked at me with a surprised expression on his face and that brunette next to him was knocked to the ground when the nurse hysterically called out to me trying to make me lie down again. But, I wouldn't listen to her, because that blonde in front of me was the wrong blonde, it wasn't Honey and his evil smile, it was Tamaki. It confused me a little, Tamaki shouldn't be here, that was all that I could think, he shouldn't be here.

"Kyouya, it's just me." The surprised expression softened into a smile and calm seemed to radiate from him in a matter of a second. It caught me off-guard, Tamaki was never calm or collected and I was never out of control and stressed out. The roles had been switched, it made me even more nervous.

"You shouldn't be here… I shouldn't be here… I can't be here!" My voice raised itself as my ears deafened with the increasing panic I felt, this was not good. I have to get out now.

"Calm down, Kyouya." Tamaki said with a firm tone as he rose obviously ready to try to get me if I tried to run away.

"You're not supposed to be here… I'm not supposed to be here… I can't be here!" I looked around to find something to throw at them, but the lack of small things inside the room forced me to choose the bedside table and I grabbed it and threw it onto the brunette who dragged the nurse with her and as I jumped over the struggling mess of legs and arms the blonde tried to catch me but I was too fast for him, I was out the door before anybody could blink.

Unfortunately the nurse shouted at the other nurses and they were immediately after me and I had to turn the wrong way since the right way was blocked by the evil persons who wanted me to stay at this hospital. Couldn't they tell that I didn't want to stay? That I had to go somewhere else where my father couldn't find me? Obviously, no, they were chasing me down the corridors and I tried to get rid of them but they only increased in numbers as I got further into the hospital.

I had to start using my imagination to stop the nurses in front of me to catch me and I threw a table or two at them causing them to break a leg so they couldn't move and force other nurses to look at their injuries. I jumped over another mess of legs and arms as I saw a door open at the end of the corridor, it seemed to lead outside and I aimed for it as I threw a coffee machine over another nurse. I almost felt bad for burning her hands in that way, but it had to be done.

The nurses behind me shouted at me to stop and I could even hear that the blonde and the brunette shouted too but I wouldn't stop. I wouldn't stop running until I got out of my father's territory and as I bashed through the door I realized something. It was a balcony with no railing and I wasn't able to stop as I jumped out in the air with a lot of people screaming behind me. It was then the world stopped turning and I closed my eyes.

* * *

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." Hikaru said to calm the tensed up giant down. "I'm sure he won't do anything stupid. He's a smart guy, he knows how to take care of himself." The red-haired twin didn't know how wrong he had when he said those words, but it seemed to calm Mori down either way.

"Yeah, he'll be fine…" Honey said absentminded as he looked outside the window, his mind filled with everything else but Kyouya and his pitiful problems.

"We'll help him out of his father's grip too, you know." Kaoru continued where his brother had left of, the stern gaze that followed the road turned to the red-head for a second before it turned back again.

"How?" Mori asked, skeptically to if the red-head and the blonde really could help in this situation.

"I don't know yet… but, we won't let Kyouya get locked away for forever, you know?" Kaoru tried to reason, it wasn't much but it was something.

"You're useless, little brother…" Hikaru added. "We'll kick his father down if he doesn't agree to let Kyouya do whatever he wants to do." The red-head grinned as the giant sighed.

"Stupid…" He said shortly stating what he felt about this entire conversation.

"Yeah, that's stupid, haven't you come up with any other way than using violence on his father?" Honey suddenly interrupted again, the three of them turned to the little blonde before turning back again, everybody sighed at the same time.

"I have absolutely no idea of how we can get Kyouya out of his father's grip… we can't blackmail him because he's the one having Kyouya and we can't bribe him either as he already have got everything he would ever need and it seems like we can't reason with him either as he seems to be determined that he won't have a gay son." Hikaru thought out loud, everybody listened to him trying to reason with the other three in the car.

"Then what should we do? Don't tell me that we won't get Kyouya back." Kaoru said in a worried tone, his twin turned to him and smiled a soft smile.

"Of course we'll get him out of there, little brother. I've already told you, we'll have him out before his father even notice." Hikaru grinned again, filled with confidence. Kaoru had no idea how his brother could maintain so calm and confident when he himself was such a nervous wreck.

"Thank you, Hikaru." Kaoru leant his head down to place it on top of his brother's shoulder and he closed his eyes, needing the loving attention he got from his brother.

"My little brother, you shouldn't worry so much, Kyouya is fine, I promise you that."

* * *

I felt like I weighed nothing as the air furiously showered along my body, I opened my eyes and I saw the ground beneath me. It felt like the time had stopped as I waved with both arms and legs when I was heading for my final destination. This feels odd, a calm I wouldn't have believed I could feel before I jumped off the balcony filled my head and spread to the rest of my body. I came to the decision that I would just relax to see what happened and I took a deep breath while stretching my arms out.

My fingers grabbed something and suddenly I felt myself tumble down with a lot of colorful fabric around me and a hard stone floor connected with my back. That wouldn't do anything good with my already bad back and everything went silent again. I was up on my knees in no time as I was determined to leave the hospital in one way or another and I looked around me. Somehow had I managed to take a grip around a washing line, it had snapped and it had brought me safe inside a room probably a floor down. It was only an old lady who seemed to be asleep in this room and I was relived, I could get out of here easy and without anybody knowing it.

But, first I needed to change, I couldn't get out as a patient even if I wanted to continue to run without anything interrupting, but it had to wait. Now, where could I find some decent clothing to wear?

* * *

"How long has it been?" Kaoru asked, just as stressed out as before.

"Only an hour, we'll be driving for another hour before we're there." They had been forced to stop as Honey's bladder didn't agree with him, they waited for the blonde to get back from the toilette and they decided it was time to buy some snacks to calm Kaoru down with and a couple of magazines to keep his mind of off things.

"He's back, jump in." Mori said as his focused gaze turned away from the toilette door and he went inside the car again. The twins followed with him in a matter of seconds and not a minute later was Honey inside the car too.

"I'm sorry about that. Now, drive." Honey said as he fastened his seat belt again. The twins nodded to Mori who started the car and drove out of the gas station.

"We've lost ten minutes because of that break… we'll never get there on time." Kaoru pouted and folded his arms.

"Am I the only one who thinks that Kaoru should shut up?" Hikaru announced to the other two and they both nodded. Kaoru made a discontent sound and turned his pout into a frown. "Here, little brother, I'm sure you could need some sugar anyway due to your and your little one's health right now." When the older twin said that both Kaoru's and Honey's head jerked in his direction. Honey's expression was one of surprise while Kaoru's was one of disbelief.

"Little one? Are you pregnant, Kaoru?" Honey said with wide eyes and Hikaru instantly knew his mistake, oh, he would pay for that mistake badly.

"No, I'm not." Kaoru turned to look at the street outside the window as Hikaru waved his hand back and forth.

"It was a joke, right Kaoru?" Hikaru laughed, but when Kaoru didn't respond he continued to talk. "But, Kaoru, how should I know that you didn't tell him? We talked about this over the phone remember? I, however, remember that there was something you wanted to tell Honey, am I right, little brother?" Hikaru tried to smooth the whole thing over but in Kaoru's ears he only made it worse, now he had caught the blonde's attention though and he was pretty curious.

"Yeah, Kaoru, wasn't there something you wanted me to know about?" He said in a cute way, which slightly disturbed Hikaru but made his twin smile. Well, as long as Kaoru was happy he was happy.

"No… it's embarrassing." Kaoru blushed slightly as he was leant towards the door, the blonde tried to get him to speak again.

"Please, please, please, Kaoru! Tell me!" Honey put a hand on the younger red-head's shoulder and shook it a little to get attention from him. Kaoru couldn't resist to smile.

"Well, if you won't tell him, I will. I've already said so much and I can say the test too if you want me to." Hikaru said in a teasing tone, Kaoru got even more red on his cheeks and he waved his hand back and forth and shook furiously at his head.

"No nononono, I'll tell him, it's alright." Kaoru glared at his brother and turned to the blonde's huge eyes and took a deep breath. "Honey… I'm… I'll… soon… I'll… it'll look like if I'll have a baby, but I won't, the doctor told me that I was showing all the symptoms of being pregnant but I'm not, and he told me that it was because I was trying to compensate with your pregnancy…" It went silent for a while. "… Did that make sense?" Kaoru asked very uncertain if he made the message clear for the blonde.

"So, you're not pregnant?" The blonde asked, obviously blown away by all that information.

"Sadly… no." Kaoru answered in a defeated tone, oh, how he wished he would be pregnant for real, then maybe he could keep the blonde to himself.

"But, you'll appear as if you are?" The blonde continued, concluding what the red-head had already said to him.

"Yes, I will." Kaoru nodded as he put his hands on his stomach.

"Oh… that sucks…" The blonde put his hand in his palm as he put his elbow on his knee.

"That was exactly what I told him!" Hikaru interrupted and laughed. "I was like, 'he won't get mad at you only because you're a little oversensitive and manage to get kind of pregnant only because he is!', it was so much fun to convince him that you wouldn't take it the bad way." Hikaru laughed as his brother got more and more red in his face as he desperately wished he could sink into his seat right now.

"Why would I get it the wrong way?" Honey asked, obviously not getting the hint.

"Because, he's afraid you'll reject him when you find out that he's actually in love with you." Hikaru said so quickly he couldn't even stop himself from stating it. It became silent for a while further.

"I've already told you… no." Honey said quietly as tears began to fall down the younger red-head's cheeks.

"I know." He said weakly as he didn't want to show that he was already crying even if everybody already knew about it. It went quiet again.

"I'm sorry." Hikaru tried.

"Shut up." Both Honey and Kaoru said as they turned away from each other, an awkward silence took over the car as Mori continued to drive wordlessly. It would be silent all the way to the hospital as neither of the persons inside the car felt like they had the right to break it.

* * *

I headed for the exit once again and in the clothes of the old lady I tried to get passed the running nurses and the hurrying doctors. I heard my name being mentioned to the receptionist and as the nurse who had been taking care of me shortly described how I looked I went outside to the street. There I met the most horrifying sight I could've possibly seen right now as my father looked me right into my eyes and every little cell inside my body told me to run the hell out of there, but I was just like a deer caught in headlight and as I finally came to my senses I had run out of luck. Behind me were the body guards of my father's and they took a hold of both my arms.

My father nodded his head towards the hospital and they dragged me inside again. I had lost my ability to speak and my mouth was going up and down in a desperate attempt to say something useful, but I ended up saying nothing at all. The body guards chased me inside the hospital as I reluctantly followed with them. They carried me inside of some office, my father was already seated opposite to me and as I was forced down into a chair on the other side of his desk he turned to me, or rather his body guards.

"Tie him down, I don't want him to continue to bleed all over my hospital." My father spoke in the same cold tone he always used when he ordered people around. The body guards followed his instructions immediately and tied me to the chair, I didn't notice until now that I was actually bleeding from my chest and even my leg. I wondered why it didn't hurt. "Leave the room please." The body guards left the room without a word and I could hear the door lock, I was trapped, I began to feel slightly claustrophobic inside of here with my father.

"What do you want from me?" I asked in a hoarsely, my voice didn't want to work properly and I ended up sounding like I had a really bad cold.

"Nothing…" My father stated. "Well, except that I want you to never leave your house ever again." That cold voice dripped from his lips as he spoke, he definitely enjoyed this.

"You can't do that." I almost whispered since my voice wasn't going to work with me. This was bad, I wouldn't be able to defend myself if my father decided to turn violent on me.

"Oh, I can. I'll just get you a private tutor to teach you everything you need to know about business from home and then I'll get you a nice girl and you'll marry her weather you want it or now and I will have grandchildren, is that clear?" It was almost terrifying to hear him speak like that. I was like if his father wouldn't tolerate another word from his son and Kyouya wisely enough decided to shut up for once. His father turned to the window, looking out over the back yard of the hospital. Such a filthy ground, he shouldn't be here. "And if you ever run away from me like that again I'll cut your health insurance in half, I'll make your identification invalid and I'll make sure every step you take will be painful as hell when you can't get a job or a house without my permission. You'll be doomed to live in the gutter with that filthy pile of trash you decided to pick up at the road." The last words was referred to Mori and Kyouya couldn't hold his breath back.

"Don't you dare call him trash you, controlling piece of shit!" Both his father and Kyouya was stunned of what had come out of his mouth. Kyouya hadn't been able to control himself, he had just blurred out the first thing that came to his mind. Everything went white for a second as a hand came down on his cheek.

"Don't you dare to call your father that." His father threatened with giving him another slap and Kyouya shut up again, not daring to challenge his father's authority again.

It was then he heard the squeaking sound of braking wheels and a loud crash was heard just outside the hospital window, his father turned to see if he could see anything at all.

"Ah… it looks like your little pile of trash is trying to take you back." He smiled viciously as he saw the tall giant run inside of the hospital. This was going to be fun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Yes, I know... I suck...**


End file.
